


The Eyes Are Windows To The Soul

by Honeylemon23



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Digital Art, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I’m probably going to have to update these tags every chapter lol, Night Terrors, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, What are Tags?, art included, ehh, its 2:00am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 39,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeylemon23/pseuds/Honeylemon23
Summary: Noodle and Russel have started picking up strange vibes from 2-D....The sudden twitches in his hands, to the dark circles under his eyes that have now become permanently painted on his face...2-D looks stressed, and her and Russel have know idea how to approach him...And with Murdoc becoming more distant every passing day.. it's hard predicting if a storm is approaching that they haven't prepared for...But most of all, what Noodle and Russel are most concerned about..Are 2-D's eyes...(This is taking place during Song Machine so with new info stuff may be changed to go with it, I may also add art throughout later, but who knows I wrote this at 2:00am)(Edit: Chapters 1-6 now have art by yours truly!)
Relationships: None, n/a
Comments: 79
Kudos: 195





	1. “We Could Do So Much Better Than This”

**Author's Note:**

> So I basically wrote this at 2:00am because I have no self control. And tbh I don’t really ship anything in this fandom so it’s time for family bonding/ reconciliation babey. This is also my first fanfiction ever so don’t mind giving me some tips and critiques, thank you!

Of course, making a new album was never easy. It took a lot of time and energy to create music. And knowing there history, it wasn't always safe either. Noodle had caught on to this at an early age. Being a ten year old surrounded by conflicting, and sometimes outright violent personalities can make you observant to ticks in those people you've come to know over the years.

And one thing she was always quick to pick up on was if 2-D was in distress. Though in the past, 2-D would show that distress though high pitched, unintelligible hysteria. Ever since _Plastic Beach_ , he seemed to bottle up those emotions.

Noodle wasn't there it witness it, but something had to have gone down to create such a shift. And she only had one person to blame for that, **Murdoc**.

Murdoc is well... Murdoc. He has a complicated history with everyone and everything surrounding him. He is a bringer of chaos and she knows it. Noodle has seen first hand how he can be to the people around him. And 2-D has suffered a great amount of trauma because of Murdoc. He has the nickname 2-D for a reason.

Knowing 2-D, Murdoc is the probably one of the main reasons for his discomfort. Recently, Murdoc has actually been pretty standoffish since he has been released from prison. But that usually isn't a good thing. Once, Murdoc didn't talk to the rest of the band for days and then supplied them with a shitload of work and basically sweat-shop levels of grinding out music.

And Noodle believes 2-D isn't ready for that kinda workload again. _The Now Now_ was a pretty clean and stress-free album. 2-D was in control of the music and how the album was produced. He was the deafacto leader of the band once Murdoc was sent to prison. But now, since that title had been regained by Murdoc. She is guessing 2-D isn't in an all great of a mind space.

Looking over at 2-D, he didn't outright show it but the signs were there. Hand twitches, slightly shifted breathing, a cracked smile. He really was keeping in something big and Noodle didn't like that one bit.

Her and Russel adamantly told 2-D that his issues were important, and he had a right to share his opinions. During _The Now Now_ , 2-D did share a lot of opinions, at least ones directed to the music. He clearly had a passion for _The Now Now._ But Noodle isn't sure how passionate he is for their current musical venture.

But really the one thing that was bothering her the most was his **eyes**. Those iconic 2-dents were now swimming in a bright glowing white. And that that was really unsettling. For years she had grown accustomed to the black holes in 2-D's face. But ever since _The Now Now,_ the flicking between white and black eyes was pretty scary.

Russel was really the one to pick up on that. Being the expert on having eyes like that himself. It's not all that surprising he picked up on it right away. Though the way he first addressed his concerns could have been more ideal. Tripping 2-D during the "Humility" music video, proceeding 2-D to have a broken nose and terrible migraines for about 3 weeks, wasn't the most stellar approach. At least Russel felt guilty and rethought his approach after a trip the emergency room.

Eventually when Noodle and Russel questioned 2-D about the whole eye situation. But he didn't even seem all that concerned about it. Which seemed odd, because if Noodle's eyes suddenly changed she probably would probably at least be a little freaked out about it.

Russel even mentioned to 2-D after the whole "tripping incident" his eyes turned back to normal once 2-D stood back up, at least momentarily. 2-D however, mostly brushed it off and didn't see how big of deal it was.

So here she is currently, pondering about her concerns while 2-D doesn't look none the wiser. Accept with the slight twitches and nervous quirks he has more commonly started adopting.

At this rate, Noodle isn't really sure how to talk to 2-D. If she is too upfront he'll probably get stressed out. But she really can't be stubble because 2-D probably wouldn't pick up on it.

Noodle really just has to wait till 2-D wants to tell her anything, if he tells her anything. And she hates that. She hates that 2-D can't be upfront, or dosent talk about his feelings. 2-D is like a brother to her, a father figure even. And now with Murdoc god knows where and Russell probably in the same predicament as her. It's hard, it really is....

She just wants her family to be happy, that's all she wants....

* * *


	2. “Emotionally Fences In Momentary Bliss”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big fat inferiority complex feat. Drunk Murdoc
> 
> Angst time bb

* * *

Noodle woke up to the very familiar sound of smashed glass. Usually this was the sign of a drunken escapade that has reached its limit. 

Noodle glanced at the time, 3:13am...

God it was way to early for this **shit**.

But she didn’t want any accidents to come to pass that she could have easily prevented if she had just gotten up and put them to bed.

So with a sigh, she got out of bed and ventured to the source of the sound. 

Through the dark corridors of the new KONG studios, Noodle stubbled through the miscellaneous items haphazardly placed around the complex. It was really hard to to trip in this place when it got dark.

When she finally got to where she thought the sound came from, all she discovered was broken glass. Disgruntled, Noodle did clean up the mess. And then started wandering around the studio again.

Eventually for what felt like hours, Noodle found that the door to outside was open. She prayed that she didn’t have to chase anyone back into the studio.

But surprisingly, all she found was **Murdoc**. Just sitting there. As if he was in some sort of daze. Just quietly gazing at the stars. Did he do this sort of thing often?

_“Muds..”_ Noodle said lazily as she put a hand on the doorframe that lead outside.

“ _Have any idea how late it is?_ ”

Murdoc looked startled at the sudden voice invading the silence but immediately calmed when he realized it was just Noodle.

_“Oh...hey love, didn’t mean to wake you...”_

_“Well, can’t do much about that now can we?”_

_“Heh, I guess your right....”_

Noodle stumbled towards Murdoc. With a closer angle she could definitely see that he had been up to this drunken mishap for a while. Murdoc was pretty good at keeping his liquor down, but that didn’t make him look any less tired.

_“Any reason why your up at this hour, besides the usual Murdoc shenanigans?”,_ Noodle asked, Murdoc chuckled a little at the statement.

_“Reason.. reason.. well lots of reasons I guess”_

_“Care to share? I’m all ears”_ Noodle said with a lazy smile, and proceed to motion her hands to her ears in a comical fashion.

Now that got a full drunken laugh out of him. And it seemed to have lowered the tension a bit. 

_“I..I guess it’s kinda just a little surreal”_

_“How so?”_

_“Well... just how the band operates in general. You guys have never worked better. It’s just surprising how much has changed since I left and really..”_ Murdoc drawls off.

_“Really what?”_

Murdoc took in a long breath, _“You guys don’t need me anymore...”_

Noodle saddened , is... is this why Murdoc has been so distant? Because he just didn’t feel like he belonged in the band? Gorillaz wouldn’t even exist without Murdoc for crying out loud! He made Gorillaz one of a kind, of course he mattered.

_“Murdoc.. of course you matter!, why would you say that?”_ She said with a disheartened expression.

Murdoc looked puzzled, like back when she was ten and he could barely understand her because of the language barrier. _“I say that because I barely do anything anymore!”_

_“I don’t set up the music videos, I haven’t written a song in what feels like ages.. for Satans sake I.. I haven’t played this sloppy since.. since **EVER** I..”_ Murdoc paused, he was tearing up. He has done enough crying already tonight dammit, and definitely dosent want to cry in front of Noodle of all people.

_“I... I just.. don’t know anymore.”_ Murdoc couldn’t think of anything else to say. Murdoc hated being in vunrable situations. Guess he really shouldn’t have drank so much. It was making it way harder to think straight. If he was sober, he probably would have just not have opened his mouth in the first place.

Noodle came closer, and wrapped Murdoc in a warm embrace. _“It’s okay to cry you know, you don’t have to bottle that stuff up around me, around any of us for that matter.”_ She said softly.

_“You matter as much as the rest of us, were family remember?”_

Shit, it was really hard not to cry when surrounded by so much kindness and understanding. Noodle really did know how to make Murdoc a sap. 

With that Murdoc let go of his walls, he cried quietly into Noodle’s shoulder. And he slowly tighten the hug, Noodle basically became a warm, human security blanket. And really? Murdoc was to emotional and tired to care.

They both stayed wrapped around each other like that for a while. The only thing that broke the silence was Murdoc’s sobs of tired frustration. 

Eventually, Murdoc slowly broke off the hug. He was really worn out after all this crying and booze. _“Fuck.. sorry.. I shouldn’t keep you up any longer that I have I.._ Murdoc suddenly was interrupted by another quick hug from Noodle.

_“It’s fine, let’s just get you to bed okay?”_ She said as she started helping Murdoc get to his feet.

Murdoc slowly got up, _“I don’t need the help I’m fine..”_ and as soon as he said that he staggered sharply towards the ground again.

Noodle caught him, “Yeah yeah, sure you don’t, let’s just get you to your room, kay?

Murdoc grumbled in defeat, to be honest he was to tired to argue, not like you can get through to Noodle once she has made up her mind anyway.

They eventually made it to Murdoc’s room, Noodle helped direct Murdoc to his bed and as soon as he touched the mattress, he was out cold. Noodle tried really hard not laugh at that, god Murdoc really needed a better sleeping schedule.

Noodle shuffled towards the door that lead back to the corridor and quietly grabbed the knob. Before leaving, she looked back at the now snoring Murdoc and smiled lovingly and said...

_“Goodnight, dad.”_

* * *


	3. “Your Potential, You Lack Credentials”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically 2-D woke up from the same bottle crash but he definitely had a way different wake up call then Noodle..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the last chapter,but it’s 2-D centric.
> 
> He basically wakes up from the same bottle crash, but he definitely gets a way different wake up call the Noodle..
> 
> (Sorry for a shorter chapter lol)

* * *

Stu liked his job at Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium. It may have been a slow job with not many things to do. But he loved working with different models and types of keyboards. He loved experimenting with the different sounds they could make. It was literally music to his ears.

That day however, Stu wasn’t at work because he wanted to be. One of his coworkers had called in sick. And Stu was the only on who could fill the shift.

He really needed the rest this morning but not much you can do when your job is on the line. At least this morning had been pretty uneventful, but really that was most days.

Stu sighed, maybe if he asked nicely he could play on one of the keyboards they kept on display for customers to try out. Not like there were any customers around anyway.

Just as he got out of the chair he was sitting in. He started hearing a faint whirl of a car engine. That’s odd...The noise started getting louder, and louder. Stu became more and more confused. He looked towards the sound and then without anytime to react....

_**CRASH!** _

2-D woke up sharply, sweat dripping of his face. His breathing was quick and his heart was beating quicker. His body was trembling and all he could hear was his fast heavy breaths.

_He really hated that memory..._

He started feeling tears start to well up in his eyes. He started getting dizzy, god it was getting harder to breathe. His chest ached in agony every passing second.

He felt like he was dying, he.. he just needed to calm down.. he needed to calm down... calm down Stu.. calm down

calm down..

calm down... 

**_Ç̷̡̨̧̧̢̛̞̘͕̦͙͇̫̥̝͖̫͕͇̹̰̺͚̣̙̘̬̖̗͎̱̝͉͎͎̻̯̲̫̍͆̌͒̂̏̔̽̔͂̑̏͊͐̅̐̌͆͌̏̾̌́͒̂̽̆̊̄͛̿͘̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͝͠ͅĀ̸̢̨̛̛̹͖̬̼̟͙͙͔͈̩͖̦͚̣̪͔̰̗͕̥̠̈́͒̉̽͐̎̿̊̈̈̈̑̈́́̉̏̽̏̊̊̿̾̈͗̆̿̓̎͊̐̃́̈́̈́͂͐́̓̆͘͘̕͠Ļ̶̛̜̙̥̜̮̟̱̱̹̖̫̹̝̲͚̮͖̫̪͚̺͓͇͚͉̣̫̜͈͎͇͖͎͖̥̬͉̭̿̿̉̑̅̂̒͋́̊̔̐̉͒͂̎̈̈́̌͆͑̓̍̈̈́̓̕͜M̵̗̰̝̱̯̳̰̞͕̮̼̯̦̯̞̺͕̭͖͇͓̌͆̆̎̇́̾̌͌͌͌̔̽̿̒̈́̈́̄́́͑̈́̿́̒̃̇̑̈́͆͊͒̽̃̚͘̕͠ ̵̧̛̛͔̲̤̺̪͓̹̤͇͒̀̽̆́̀͂̇̎̓͌͆̿̍́̆̿͂̑̎͊̃̇̀͐̍̉̂̉̑̇̎̑̈́́̕͝͠͠͝ͅD̵͖̩̬̻̜̖̱̳̯̻̳̆̇̎Ơ̸̡̙̻̞͚̠̝͔͍̙͔͚͖̯̘̖̘̄͂́͛̑͑̊̃͆̃̀͐̓̏̎̉̓̈́́̈̈́̍̽̀̑͛̾̋̃̉̔͜͝͠͝ͅͅẆ̶̧̨̡̺̘̲̟̝̼͚͕̬̲̦̗̠̱̜̫̻̜̙̘͎̮̪͙̣͈̠̜̟̦̠̫͙̱͎̮͜͜ͅͅN̵̢̡̢̛̳̳̗͚͍̗͎̗̳̥͎̻̝̰̭̩̬̗͈̤̰̼͈̪̱̞̰͍̻̝̥̅̀̂̅̿̕!̸̡̧̳̞̮̖͖̱̹̦͎̯͈̹̙̘̭̮̖̭͂̀͛̀͂͌̆̈́̃̇̃́̊̓͊̈́̎̓̈͋͛̈̔̅̎̏̕͘̕͜͝͝_ **

Suddenly, 2-D’s vision was engulfed in white light. His ears ringed as he put his hands to his eyes. It felt like the sun was burning into his skull. No migraine he has ever had in his life could compare to the pain he was experiencing.

“ _Fuck_ ” 2-D hissed out, it was grueling. But as soon as the pain came, was as soon as it went. And as 2-D slowly took his hands away from his eyes. All the could think about was....

_What the fuck was that..._

* * *


	4. “You Parted Seas, But Your Arches, They Ain’t Golden”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and hits so far I really appreciate it! I’m probably going to start posting the art and chapter along with each other now so yea.
> 
> (Sorry if the art looks a tad different I had to do this one on my phone lol)

* * *

That morning had been fairly silent. Which was pretty surprising because today they had a practice planned for that afternoon. 

But then again, nobody really wanted to waste what little energy they had to talk to each other. Murdoc to hungover to care to talk to anyone. And Noodle didn’t get much sleep after she helped Murdoc back to bed last night.

Russel was the only one that looked decent that morning. Probably because he was a responsible adult that went to bed at reasonable times. But to be honest Russel was just not a morning person.

But the one that definitely looked the worst for wear was 2-D. To be frank, the man looked like he had been hit by a truck and then was left to die in the middle of the road. 

  
Russel asked 2-D if he was taking his meds like he was supposed to. He sometimes forgot to take them, but all he got was a tired “ya” and that was basically the end of that.

When they finally started practice, they were trying to perfect the song “Momentary Bliss.” It had gone as well as you aspect for a butch of sleep deprived musicians. Noodle slipped up her cords multiple times, Murdoc cut his hand trying to re-string his bass. And to be honest at any moment 2-D looked like he was just going to pass out and die.

Russel started getting frustrated. It’s kinda hard to do well in a band when the other members aren’t giving 100%. So eventually, he basically told everyone to take 5. And nobody really had any complaints over that.

Murdoc bee-lined to his room. Noodle thought that wasn’t really all that surprising, the man basically was up till 3 in the morning on a huge drinking trip. Noodle was about to do the same when she heard the sound of something hitting the ground.

She sharply turned around to she 2-D barley sitting up on the ground. God he looked awful.

_“2-D!”_

She hurried over to him, making sure was he was alright. _“D? Are you okay?”_

As soon as she asked that he he shifted his hands to his ears. She was definitely speaking to loud for his liking.

_“Shit D, ごめんなさい...”_ Noodle whispered, as she lifted him off the ground to a chair near by.

2-D slouched on the chair, at least he wasn’t on the ground anymore. _“I’ll be right back D, ちょうど休息.”_ Noodle quietly reassured him. Though it didn’t look like he even heard her.

Noodle power walked to try to find Russel. She eventually found him having a snack in the kitchen and scurried over to get his attention.

_**“RUSS!”** _

_“Woah, little lady what’s with the yelling?”_

_“It’s D, he’s collapsed..”_

_“Shit, okay I’m coming.. I knew something like this was going to happen..”_

Both her and Russel rushed back to the practice room. 2-D was still in the same place Noodle left him, but really he just looked like someone dumped his corpse on the chair and called it a day.

Both of them approached 2-D and got to his level. _“D... can you hear me?”_ Noodle asked softly, she felt like tearing up. _“Please Stu say something..”_

With that, 2-D let out a long, tired groan. Well at least he wasn’t dead. 

_“I think he needs to go to the hospital..”_ Whispered Russel _“I..”_

_“ **NO**! HosPital..!”_ 2-D suddenly burst out, Russel and Noodle both went back in shock at the sudden alertness that came from 2-D.

_“Please no hospital...”_ 2-D begged, he started shaking. _“Please..”_

Noodle looked over to Russel, and he looked back to her. Fuck, it was really hard to say no to 2-D like this. It looked like the man was begging in his last moments of life for chist sake.

_“Okay D... lets at least get you to a bed, kay?”_ Noodle said quietly, _“You need to rest.”_

_“No hospital?”_

_“No hospital.”_

After that little exchange. Russel bridal carried 2-D to his room. And laid him down gently on the soft mattress. With that 2-D gave in his last bit of strength and drifted to a peaceful slumber.

_“Do.. you think he’ll be okay”_ Noodle asked concerned.

_“As long as he wakes up and stays responsive I believe so..”_ Russel said as he looked down at the now sleeping 2-D. _“Let’s just hope that he does..”_

Noodle sighed. 

_ “I hope so too..” _

* * *


	5. “Bet You Shut Your Trap And Keep It Hush”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh another chapter where I put 2-D through more trauma, hooray!
> 
> (Btw if you don’t like any mentions of suicide it is talked about in this chapter so just a warning)

* * *

2-D stirs to nothing but darkness. To be honest that wasn’t all that unusual for him. His vision was sometimes so bad that he could be considered blind. Thanks Murdoc.

Looking back on it, 2-D has a lot to “thank” Murdoc for. The abuse, his PTSD for a list of events that could fill an encyclopedia. And a shit ton off medical issues that he’ll have to deal with till the day he dies.

2-D was suprised that he hasn’t killed Murdoc or himself yet. Well... there was one time were he had almost...Out of all the **shit** Murdoc has put him through _Plastic Beach_ had to be the worst.

The kidnapping wasn’t all that surprising knowing Murdocs history. But the following imprisonment and tortures environment had been the worst months of 2-Ds life. 

2-D was just an object. He wasn’t a person to Murdoc. Just a tool to create music and nothing else. After they recorded, Murdoc would just toss 2-D back into that uncomfortable room and leave him to cower until the next time he was needed.

2-D was at his breaking point. He had no control in the situation or his actions. He was a puppet for Murdoc to use and throw away whenever he wanted to.

So when he saw some broken glass on the floor in his prison. He almost killed himself right then in there. At least then he could control something in his life. And doing so could spite Murdoc in the most hurtful way possible, by killing off his greatest asset.

He had that shard of glass to his throat for what felt like hours. He tried to keep his hands steady, inching the glass ever so closer...

But then he stopped. He..he couldn’t do it. Why? Because 2-D was a **coward.**

He was a coward in that he didn’t leave Murdoc sooner. That even if he did manage to leave, Murdoc always dragged him back. A coward that took every punch, kick or object thrown at him. 

And a coward that couldn’t even take his own fucking life even if he felt like he should. He just couldn’t do it.

As 2-D thought in the consuming darkness. He started feeling something cool start to surround him. That cold feeling starting entrapping more and more of 2-D. He realized that cool texture he was feeling surrounding him was **water.**

2-D started panicking. No, this...this was a dream, it had to be. But the water kept creeping up and up until it was to his neck. 2-D screamed but no sound came. He tried reaching out of the water but all he grappled was nothing but darkness.

When he grasped for his last breath of air, icy-cold water flooded in; his throat burned as if a thousand needles had been plunged into it. 

He pushed with his arms and legs but he could find no leverage, for all he knew he was dragging himself further down. He was in a prison of water and all he could feel was the air being sucked out of his body.

He just kept sinking and sinking. His tears mixing with the water. 2-D knew he was dreaming he just needed to wake up. His mind was starting to go blank due to the lack of oxygen. But he gathered his last amounts of strength to try to escape this nightmare.

Wake up...

Wake up Stu...

**_Ẃ̶̧̧̮͚̼̖̭͖̉͐̕À̶̢̨̦͚̪͍̜̙̹͎̥̮̩̗͖̼̱́͛̊̿͋̿͐̇͝͠ͅK̸̡̢̙̳̺͙̘͚̭͉̘̬̣͇̱̲̭̱̜̱̐̂̅̈͌͂̓̈́̒̈́̄̔̔̈̓̀͐̈́́͋̆͂̄́̍́͒̃̉̚͘̚̚͜͜͝E̷̢̡̢̨̖̙̰̰̯̞̣͍̭̪͕̭̘͖̠͍̩̘̣̺̯͌̄̽̈̋͛̾͑͂̔̋͂̀͊͗̏̄͋͒̉̚̕͘̚͝͠ ̷̡̧̯̰͎̰̞͖͉̺̮͓̫̪̱̟̆̋͑̃Ǘ̶̡̡̳̬̞̪͇̪̠ͅP̷̧͔̥̝̘͉͕̽͐̂̇̀͗̅̊̀̆̅̐͘_**

_.......and with that a sudden white light consumed the forbidding darkness...... _


	6. “Cavern Of Your Mind, You Say Your Pattern”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc: You’ll be my bitch forever, 2-D.
> 
> 2-D: *UNO reverse card*
> 
> (Also it’s the pickles birthday, he’s old as shit now)

* * *

Noodle and Russel were shocked to see 2-D up bright and early the next morning. After his stunt yesterday they were sure he would be out for the rest of the week.

But yet, there was 2-D. Looking a whole 1-80 from how he was yesterday. He looked like he was ready to seize the day. And he did just that. 2-D preformed better than he has in months, they could say years even.

Noodle and Russel had know idea why such a sudden shift would occur. The guy looked like a corpse yesterday! And now he was singing his heart out. Noodle and Russel just had to roll with it, even if it was creepy as hell.

Murdoc however, didn’t see anything weird about it at all. Probably because he hasn’t really been paying close attention to 2-D. He was just satisfied that his singer was preforming with top marks.

Noodle and Russel kept a close eye on 2-D the entire practice. Yet he never gave in, he kept preforming in tip top shape till they wrapped up for the afternoon.

Now Murdoc started getting suspicious. 2-D had never been that thorough during a practice before. Usually 2-D would at least mess up how high to go on a note. Or at complain about how long the practice was.

But no. He just kept on going till the end. Murdoc has know idea why, but it pissed him off for some reason. Why now was 2-D preforming so good? Why in the past did 2-D not try this hard to do well?

The more he thought about it, the more **angry** he got. _“Is he doing this to spite me?”_ Murdoc thought. _“Look at him, he’s mocking you, how pathetic.”_

 _“What’s with the sudden motivation dents? Finally managed to sort out that brain of yours?”_ Murdoc questioned.

2-D just stared back in reply

 _“What? Nothing to say? You could at least give an explanation before you sod off.”_ Murdoc started to raise his voice, silence is definitely not the way to answer Murdoc.

But 2-D still kept his mouth shut. He just continued to stare in Murdocs direction .

 _“Really? Wow.. can’t believe you of all people have stooped so low to give people the silent treatment.”_ Murdoc stated back in frustration. _“Or are you just that much of an idiot to not know how to speak anymore?”_

 _“Really you...”_ Murdoc’s rant was interrupted by 2-D placing a hand on his shoulder.

2-D bent down a tad to get to Murdoc’s level. They were staring at each other dead on.

 _“Well..”_ 2-D started _“To be honest Murdoc I don’t owe you any explanation.”_

 _“Why you..”_ the hand on Murdocs shoulder tightened.

_“It’s not like I give a **shit** about what you think anyway.”_ 2-D said as a smile came across his face. His eyes gleamed white as he said those words. And that stare started burning into Murdoc’s skull.

2-D soon loosened the grip on Murdoc’s shoulder and gave it a pat as he walked out the room. All with that same **damn** smile on his face.

Murdoc just stood there dumbfounded. Did 2-D just say that to him? Never in the many years of knowing 2-D did he ever show that much confidence. 2-D had never stood up for himself in such a way before.

Murdoc just kept staring at the door in which 2-D exited to. Noodle and Russel seemed to share the same expression as Murdoc. They had been silently watching the discourse unfold.

2-D never defended himself in such a way before. He usually would cave to Murdoc’s rants and stutter out a response. But today he simply just didn’t take Murdoc’s bullshit and went on with his life.

And to Murdoc...

_ That was fucking terrifying... _

* * *


	7. “What Was Scripted, The Day Before It Happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEW SONG MACHINE EPISODE DROPS TOMORROW WHO HYPED?
> 
> (This chapter is a bit short cause tbh I didn’t know what to put down lol, I’m making this up as I go lmao)

* * *

2-D didn’t know what he was feeling. But he definitely knew it was a good one. He couldn’t seem to get this smile of his face. He really just did that, huh?

_He really did just tell Murdoc to **fuck** off didn’t he?_

The more he replayed that in his mind. The more elated he got. It may look like a small thing to do, but it was a **big** accomplishment to 2-D. 

2-D finally felt like he had some high ground. That he didn’t have to cave to everything thrown to him.He didn’t need to take **shit** from anyone.

And that _“anyone”_ is mostly referring to a certain bassist.

Yet something deep inside him questioned where this sudden confidence came from. Why now was he just standing up for himself? He could have done this years ago....

He pondered on this, but he couldn’t think of a definitive answer. His head was starting to hurt just thinking any deeper on it. But then again...

_Why question it when it’s making his life better?_

So he put that thought aside and continued on with his day.

And though 2-D couldn’t see it, his eyes seemed to glow a bit brighter after he put those thoughts in the back of his mind.

_**Ģ̸̮͖̱͕̳̍͌͛̍͛͑̔́̓͛͋̀̈́́͛͋̑͐̿̄͒̄̕͘̚͝͠͝ơ̴̢̢̢̡̛͉̮̬̹̱͈̭̯̣͇̪͇̟̪̞̪̪͓̰̣̞͉̥̬̔̑̀̄̓͗̈́̑͒̀̽̂͂͊́͌͆͌̑̾͒͝͝ͅͅƠ̸̧̛͕͕͕̝͎̣̺̣̦͈̪̘̮̭̙̪̹̻̝̩̤̲̳̫̂̐̽̏̓̓̑́̂̑̍̿̍̎̎̑̔̆͒̓͐͒͌̌̐̿̒͑̈́͝͠͝d̶̪̤̣͈͔͔͊̉̐̄̔̄͘ ̴̛̟̓͗̀̐̐͐̄̍̒̏̊̒̂͗̉̓͒̂̐̊̓͋̽͘̚͘͝B̵̥͈̺̼̺͇̩̫̈́͒̆̌͘ọ̴̫̝̞̣͈̘̻̀̇͊̋͑̔̈́̒̿̄͆̔̀͒͐̓͋̎̕̚͜Y̶̛̘̱̜͕͖̑̏̐̂̇̂̈́̈́͊̄̈́͗̔̇̈́̈́̐̀̕͝͠**_

* * *

Noodle and Russel started to get concerned about how silent Murdoc was. Sure they were proud that 2-D finally didn’t take any of Murdocs bullying. However, Murdoc, even though it could have been worded better, did have a point. 2-D was acting very out of character during the practice.

“Murdoc..?” Noodle finally said breaking the silence. “Um you good?”

Murdoc flinched slightly. Noodle and Russel couldn’t see his face. But he had a look of utter cluelessness. He didn’t know what to think.

Eventually Murdoc let out a long sigh. And started exiting out the door. And as he was about to leave he rasped out.

_ “I need a drink..” _

* * *


	8. “See, Everything In Life Ain’t Silver And Gold”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday the 13th was good, but seriously I just fucking can’t sleep but whatever chapter 8 I guess

* * *

Russel was getting really tired of all this **shit** that was going on around him. First Murdoc’s lack of participation in the band. And now 2-D overall being super weird. It’s starting to get stressful for the drummer.

Sometimes he wished that Murdoc never kidnapped him and he could just live a mediocre life working in a record store. Well as mediocre as having the soul of your dead best friend inside you could be.

But then he thinks about that he would never have meet 2-D. Or his Noodle. They never really outright state it. But they are a family. Even though sometimes he didn’t want to deal with the more “problematic” members of it.

But right now he can’t stay silent. Even though he markets himself as the least talkative of the crew. He will share his opinions on matters he believes are important. Silence is violence after all.

So he walked to were he’d believe 2-D would be. Which usually is his room, 2-D can be kinda of a hermit if you don’t really engage with him. And knocked on the door.

He heard a rustle of feet getting up. And eventually the door cracked open. 2-D didn’t really look all that thrilled to be contacted. It’s like all the energy he had earlier had drained out his body.

_“Oh um hey Russ...you need something?”_ 2-D questioned _“Did I forget something again?_ _Usually Noodle reminds me.... uhh.”_ 2-D started rambling off.

_“Um actually I came here to talk to you”_ Russel stated _“I know I don’t do this often but.. I kinda just need to say my peace man.”_

_“Oh! Uh.. okay”_ 2-D said a bit concerned _“Did I do something wrong?”_

_“Oh no D, I just started noticing things that I just find.. off, you know?”_ Russel said as he scratched his neck.

_“Off..”_ 2-D mumbled quietly _“Uh you probably don’t want to keep standing in the hallway, you can sit down in here..”_ he opened up his door to let Russel inside.

Russel moved into 2-D’s room. Russel was actually expecting it to be a lot messier than it was in actuality. What made most of the mess was music sheets and different musical instruments. Was 2-D working on his own music in his free time?

But Russel put that thought aside and sat on 2-D’s unkept bed. God how did he sleep on this thing? The mattress felt like a sheet of concrete.

Their was a gap of silence. 2-D started looking nervous. Which Russel probably should have expected. 2-D wasn’t really good at confrontation, and probably wasn’t expecting a talk with Russel of all people today.

_“Um.. I’m sorry I..”_ 2-D started. But Russel cut him off.

_“No don’t be sorry, I just don’t do this very often.”_ Russel chuckled a bit at that.

_“So.. you said I was being off”_ 2-D motioned little air quotes as he “ _off_ ”

_“Yeah man to be honest with you lately I’ve been picking up this energy from you, and it’s definitely not a good energy..”_

_“Energy?”_

_“Yeah, like your entire vibe is just off..”_ for Russel it was kinda hard to explain. Ever since he had Del possessing him. He could pick up on darker auras from people and objects. Like he could sense the supernatural.

Though it’s not as strong as it once was. When Del was exorcised out of him it became weaker. But if it’s a strong enough energy, he can spot it pretty easily.

And 2-D’s aura is just screaming that something is wrong.

_“I’m sorry, I don’t really get what your trying to say, mate..”_ 2-D said confused.

_“Yeah I assumed as much.. it’s just today for example”_ Russel said _“The way you dealt with Murdoc today, It.. it didn’t feel like that was you.. or more like it’s not how you would have dealt with that situation.”_

2-D’s eyes seemed to shimmer at just the mention of Murdoc’s name. A tiny smirk started to appear on 2-D’s face.

_“Well I just felt like not getting yelled at today.”_ 2-D started _“To be honest, Murdoc has had this coming for a while..”_ 2-D’s tone started getting darker.

Russel wanted to agree with 2-D. Murdoc was a **dick** , everyone knew that. But Russel didn’t like how 2-D said that statement. 

_“And can I ask what’s coming exactly?”_

2-D’s posture straighted, his white glowing stare completely focused in Russel’s direction.

_“Let’s just say, it hasn’t been very healthy to keep all this **anger** tucked away.” _2-D said as a very familiar smile came across his face. _“I think it’s finally time to release some of it.”_

Russel was pretty spooked now. And he didn’t like what he was hearing. Russel has never heard 2-D threaten another person in his life. And now he was doing it with a bright smile on his face.

Russel gulped. _“Okay..but you sure your good? Cause if you need anything..”_ Russel paused _“Noodle and I will help you in a heartbeat.”_

2-D’s smile grew more fond. _“I’m absolutely positive I’m fine mate.”_ 2-D’s eyes glowed a soft white _“You don’t need to worry about me none.”_

Russel felt like he couldn’t get any farther with 2-D in this conversation. So Russel thanked 2-D for listening to his concerns. And started letting himself out of the room.

But as he left...

_ He could feel two bright eyes staring at the back of his head. _


	9. “It Makes Me Sick To Think, You Ain’t Happy In Your Skin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look a new chapter finally, btw guess who just got themselves a Superplastic 2-D figure?? This guy!!!!!!!
> 
> (Sorry if you were expecting to get some Murdoc angst but sorry I’m not good at writing ugly people :/)

As Russel heard 2-Ds door shut. He started to power walk towards where he believed Noodle was. He needed to have a talk with her about what he just discussed with 2-D, **ASAP.**

When he finally found her, she was slouching on the couch on her phone. She didn’t look to thrilled about life.

_“Did something happen?”_ Russel questioned.

Noodle sighed, _“Just made sure Murdoc didn’t drink himself into oblivion again, I’ve gone through hell once and **DON’T** want to that again..”_

_“What did he do this time..”_

_“Almost choked himself out by guzzling down a whole bottle of vodka.”_

Russel face palmed _“We really need to start hiding this shit.”_

_“Not like it’s going to stop him, he could just buy more.”_

Russel couldn’t argue with that. But they really needed to think of a plan to stop Murdoc from having these what Russel likes to call them, “Drinking Tantrums”.

_“Well is he okay?”_

_“Yeah, I told him he was being stupid and helped him back to his room.”_

_“He really has a soft spot for ya, huh?”_

_“Oh hush, you all do.”_ Noodle said with a cheeky smile.

Russel chuckled at that, Noodle was their baby girl, it’s no surprise that she can melt all their hearts so easily.

_“Well enough about him.. I have some.. disturbing news.”_ Russel said to change the subject 

Noodle stiffened _“What news?”_

_“I just came back from having a talk with D and..”_ Russel paused _“He is planning something.. I’m sure of it._ ”

_“Planning something?”_

_“Yeah.. I don’t know what but it sounds bad”_

Noodle looked confused. _“This is 2-D we are talking about right? “I’ve never seen him hurt anyone ever...”_

_“Well you didn’t hear what I did, or more the way he said it”_

Noodle continued to look at Russel with a puzzled stare. _“Well what did he say that has you so spooked?”_

_“Well.. he said that he was going to release his bottled up anger or something like that”_ Russel said in earnest 

_“To be honest, it doesn’t sound like 2-D at all._.”

Noodle’s eyes widened _“He really said that?”_

_“Yeah”_ Russel confirmed _“He is just not himself, I’ve already told you that his aura is.. off”_

Noodle pondered. Russel had informed her over the course of _The Now Now_ and the present that 2-D had some weird presence. Noodle just thought it was just because Murdoc wasn’t around to bully 2-D. But eventually when Murdoc came back, it became more apparent that it was a more serious issue.

_“Well..”_ Noodle paused _“What do we do?”_

Russel didn’t know what to do. Sure he has fought zombies, dealt with devils, and ghosts galore. But he had no idea what force 2-D was the host of. 

Russel sighed...

_ “Well just have to wait and see..” _

* * *

2-D didn’t realize it. But he had continued to stare in Russel’s direction till the door shut behind him. It was like he was in a daze.

_What’s going on?_

Suddenly 2-D felt all the strength in his body fade away to nothing. He collapsed to the ground with a thud. But weirdly he was still awake.

He just continued to glace hazily around him. He couldn’t physically show it. But he was scared, this has never happened before. Sure he had passed out a good number of times in his life. But usually his body gave a warning of some sort.

2-D tried to get up, but his limbs didn’t respond to his pleas. All he could do is lay there on the ground in fear, he tried to scream for help but no sound came. He just helplessly lied on the floor wondering why this was happening to him.

It was like he was trapped on _Plastic Beach_ again. All he could do in that prison was lay on the floor in fear. No one heard his pain, no one was there to rescue him.

Tears started to well up in his eyes, was this what his life has come to? To lie on the ground and cower at the world? His body seemed to agree at least.

But 2-D hated it. He hates that he can’t do anything by his own accord. That his actions have no affect to how his life will transpire. 

He wanted to be **free**

Free of the abuse, free from the stress, free from all the bullshit that has kept him down...

He wanted to be free from **H̵̖̦͎͔̳̒̏̔͛͊̚͠I̷̧̢̮̬̹̮̗̺̖̮̫̞̝̣̞̒̋̊̏͠͠ͅM̶̪͇͔̫̰̦͇͍̬̳̙̳̏͒̈́̌͐̀̓͆̓**

Suddenly 2-D wasn’t scared anymore. But what replaced that fear was pure anger. **HE** made him like this. **HE** was the one who made him a mess. Called him an **IDIOT** who wasn’t good enough unless it benefited **HIM...**

2-D was done being scared. He wanted to break free. And all he needed to do was get up.

Get up Stu...

Get up...

Get up!

**GET UP!**

**G̷̨̧͉͈͙̞̥̪̠̜̼̟̠̼̟͌̉̊̄̌̌̄̄̃̏̎̎͊̕̕̕͝Ȩ̵̨̪̫̙͉̗͚̳̱̪̝͈̈́̃̀͑̔̀̀͒̓͘T̸̡̨̡̫̗͚̗̱̘͖͉͔͕͎͖̘̖̰̈́͝ͅ ̷̨̧̒̈́̂͆͌̉͂̿́̐̕Ü̶̧͍͌̽̈̓͂̍̀͆̇̃̅̇́͘͝͝͝͝͝P̴̡̝̜̮͚̘̝͙̭͎̗͈͔͖͚͉̣̈́͊̍́̉́̿̔̔͂̏̇̍̚͜͝͠!̷̘͎̲̅̍̋̏͌̈́͗̇̈͒͌̈́̔͗̽!̵̢̠̫͇͓͓̝̜͒͑̊͐̍̃̊̀͋́͆̃́̋̂̔͝!̸̨̠͖͉̫̭̙̊́**

  
Suddenly like the flip of a switch. 2-D’s strength came back to him. He stood back on his own two feet. He felt powerful...

_ Like he could do **ANYTHING...** _


	10. “It's Weird Thing To Think Light Bulb Don't Blink”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted anything in a while, I never have my priorities straight lmao 
> 
> Anyway have the next chapter y’all..

The next day, Russel and Noodle were very on edge. Yesterday’s events made the two very uneasy. And the way 2-D has been acting throughout the day didn’t ease their nerves.

His posture, the way he conversed with people, his overall aura was strange. 2-D’s confident demeanor just wasn’t well...2-D. Like an entire different entity consumed his soul.

Noodle and Russel had somewhat seen this type of confidence from 2-D during _The Now Now_. But not to this extent...

Today they were shooting the music video for “Momentary Bliss.” Usually, 2-D would play his part and then disassociate into a corner. But today, he actively chatted with the other collaborators. He even directed some aspects of the video.

It was weird seeing 2-D’s shift in personality. But deep in both Russel and Noodle’s hearts they were happy for him. Like it was a sudden rebirth for the singer. He was on top of the world.

And surprisingly, Murdoc didn’t shove him off the top. Murdoc actually mostly dicked around all day. Maybe 2-D’s confrontation was still in his mind?

Noodle couldn’t think of a solid reason why. But all she knew that it was super weird...

However, Noodle’s thoughts were disrupted by the sound of a thud. Noodle turned around to see Murdoc slouching on the ground.

Noodle quickly moved to where Murdoc was. _“Murdoc?! You okay?”_ Noodle said with concern. That seemed to get everyone to direct their attention to Murdoc’s predicament. 

Murdoc seemed to be in and out of awareness. But eventually, Murdoc slurred out _“I’m fineeee, fine as wine.. fineee...”_ his words became quieter each time he spoke.

 _“No your not **fine**!!!”_ Noodle shrieked out.

As everyone scrambled to Murdoc’s side. Russel felt something being knocked by his foot. Russel momentarily shifted his focus to the object. He discovered that it was a green bottle of some sort.

Russel picked up the glass bottle and looked at it closely. His eyes widened when he read what the contents of it was...

 _ **“POISON?!”**_ Russel said slack jawed.

Everyone quickly looked at Russel in surprise because of his outburst. But then shifted their looks back to Murdoc, but this time they were less sympathetic.

 _“Murdoc...”_ Noodle started darkly _“Did you **fucking** drink poison...”_

All Noodle got in reply was spastic laughter, but that definitely answered her question.

 _ **“Murdoc!”**_ Noodle yelled along in sync with Russel.

 _“What the **fuck** were you thinking!!!”_ Noodle said utter dumbfounded.

Murdoc’s laughter just continued through the chaos, but it soon turned into groans of pain.

 _“Murdoc I swear to God...”_ Noodle continued.

_“Don’t swear to God love...”_

_**“Murdoc!!”** _

Noodle’s upcoming tirade was interrupted by Jamie stepping in. As Gorillaz’s manager he has seen a lot of bullshit. Murdoc mostly being the cause of said bullshit.

“ _Yelling at him isn’t going to solve anything”_ Jamie said pulling Noodle back _“Just wait till he is in a hospital, then you can yell at him all you want.”_

Noodle grumbled in defeat and waited for the ambulance to arrive. In didn’t take long for Murdoc to be hoisted onto a stretcher and rushed to emergency care. 

Noodle and Russel decided to begrudgingly go to the hospital with Murdoc in the ambulance. Even if Murdoc was a fucking idiot, he was their fucking idiot.

2-D however, decided to stay behind with the rest of the group to help sort out things. It was probably for the best. 2-D hated hospitals, even if he wasn’t a patient.

So now Noodle and Russel were in an ambulance rushing to the nearest hospital. Noodle sighed into her hands. Of course something like this was going to happen...

_ It was just a matter of time.. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie rlly be their mom, but that’s like with any artist and their children


	11. “Just Flickers To Them, Then It Pops And Withers”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I’m actually starting to get into Song Machine plot ah, well let’s get back into the story...

_Tick tock..._

_Tick tock..._

_Tick tock...._

Noodle tried not to focus on the clock in the waiting area. But it was hard not to. The longer they were in the hospital, the more worried she got. 

This definitely hasn’t been the first time they have had to put Murdoc in the hospital. But the older you get, the harder it is to recover. And that even applies to the lustrous Murdoc Niccals.

Russel noticed Noodle’s concern and pulled her closer. Noodle sinked into Russel’s warm side hug. _“This is Murdoc Noods, I’m sure he’ll be okay.”_ Russel said to try to calm her.

_“We always make it through stuff like this..”_

Noodle buried her head into Russel’s shoulder. She wanted to believe his words. But every time something like this happens. Things always became more dangerous. Everything eventually gets to outa hand. And then....

Noodle started to cry. She gripped the fabric of Russel’s shirt. Noodle thought just maybe.. just maybe they didn’t have to go through the same episodes again. She thought maybe Murdoc’s time in prison would change him, at least slightly.

 _“It’s okay baby girl, he’ll be fine..”_ Russel soothed. 

Noodle shifted in Russel’s warmth. Her quiet sobs continued to fall down her face. All she could muster to Russel’s words was...

_ “I hope so” _

* * *

2-D hummed as he helped put away the recording equipment. He liked being helpful, though most of the time he didn’t think he was. Murdoc always told him he was to clumsy to clean up competently.

Speaking of Murdoc, 2-D didn’t really know what to think about the stunt Murdoc pulled today. He was pretty annoyed, like everyone really, about what he did. But he still felt bad for the man, maybe even guilty.

Did he do something wrong? Was he to blame for what Murdoc did? 2-D **hated** it. He hated feeling guilty. Why was he like this?

Why was he blaming himself for something he didn’t even do?

**_Ÿ̷̧́o̸̬̽U̶̢̇ ̸̮̓K̷̢̊ń̸̝Ö̴̖́w̴̳̒ ̸̗̂H̷̭́e̸̥̐ ̶̽͜D̴̞͊ę̷̅s̵̺̔E̷̜̓r̵̘͛v̶͈̕e̷͔͑Ṣ̸͐ ̸̮͆t̸̠̆ḩ̸̇I̶̝͝s̴̰̈́.̴̢͒_ **

2-D jumped a bit at that thought. Did he really think that?

_**Y̶͍͌o̸̞̓Ư̴̰ ̷̰̂D̷̺́i̵̭͗D̶́ͅn̵̝͝T̵̞̀ ̷̣̀P̸̟̌o̷̗͊I̸̳̿ś̷̨o̶̦̐N̸̘̏ ̴̗̊H̶̃͜i̴̧̔M̵̡̓,̶͖̐ ̷͇̇t̶̨͝h̴͖̀E̶̝̋ ̵̡̛m̴̖͆ọ̶̔R̸̛͔o̷͚̐ṅ̵͜ ̵̤̎d̴̘̈́I̶̯̍d̷̺̈́ ̶̨͝Ţ̴̍ĥ̴͉Ì̵ͅs̴̲̒ ̷̦̑T̶̟͌o̶̝̅ ̵͍̆H̷͓̿ĭ̶̯M̷͕̚s̴̹̍Ȇ̶̦ḽ̵̒F̶͕̀.̶͍̃.̵̙̀**_.̷̝̅

Well... that point is correct. It’s not like he was the one who shoved poison down Murdoc’s throat. 

**_W̵̨͌a̶̢̿S̷̪̑n̵͎͂t̴̢̒ ̸̦͝i̶̳̾ẗ̵̞ ̴͈́T̵͖̎ḫ̴͛R̶͉̕ỉ̸̤l̶̖̆l̸͍̉I̴̜̍n̷͎͊g̴̰̉ ̵̘͆ṫ̶̻o̸̧̚ ̸͊ͅS̴̨͠e̴̹̓É̷̬ ̶̬̚H̷̩͆i̷̹̾M̷̈͜ ̸̼͆ḯ̸͎n̵̮̓ ̸̠̅P̴͈͝a̷̞͝Î̵̟n̴̻͌?̸̱̀_ **

2-Ds breath became stilted. No... no he shouldn’t think like this. Murdocs has done a great deal to him. But he shouldn’t stoop to his level....

 _Right_?

_**Ŵ̴͈ơ̵̞Ű̶͍l̶̼̈́d̵̫͑n̶͓͌’̶̻̏t̴͉́ ̷͖̐ỉ̸̡T̸̢̏ ̸̉͜b̷͎͑e̵͊͜ ̷͙͂n̸̅ͅi̸̮͐C̷̤̉e̷̮̓ ̶̲̔t̵̜͒o̸͔͌ ̸͓̋d̶̮̿ơ̷̻ ̶͖͊t̴̙͒h̴̛̰A̵̙͊ț̴̒ ̷̜̇ ̸̢̅t̴̰͌ȍ̴̢ ̷̢̽H̵͔̚i̷̧̇m̵̱͆**_?̸̭̽

**_I̸̺̿ ̴͆͜m̸͔̌E̶̗̍ą̸̛n̶͖̚ ̷̒͜T̸̜̿ẖ̷̔Ḭ̶̀s̵͕̐ ̸̛̣i̶̬̒ŝ̶̫n̵̙̊’̷͎̄t̴̛̺ ̴̖̊ţ̵͝ḧ̸̭́E̴̦͂ ̴̰̊f̸̨̅ỉ̷͖r̶̨̈S̶̟͋ť̸̜ ̵̬̾t̶̯̐Ǐ̷͎m̴͍͆ě̸͔ ̶͇̈y̷͙̏o̴̤͑u̸̦̍’̵̛͚v̷̮̄e̸̜̓ ̸͓̋w̷͇͊à̵̫N̶̘̈́t̵̳̄ė̷̬d̷̬̉ ̷̯́t̴͕̑o̸͔̔ ̸̹̌D̵͈̋o̶̫͌ ̸̰̀s̷̤̀ọ̸̿ṃ̴͛è̶̟t̶̲̽h̴̨̍i̸̩̿n̶͙͠g̶̜͒ ̴̦̽ṯ̸̀Ô̷͕ ̵̙͒h̶̛̠I̵̥̍m̴͕̒_ **

2-D pondered on these words. He didn’t even think these were his thoughts anymore. He clenched his fists. No.. no it really wasn’t . 2-D did want to fight back, and with this new confidence... he probably could.

**_Y̴̫͘è̴̻s̷̜͋.̷̝̑.̵͕̾ ̵̢͐s̷̙̈́e̷͓̓è̸̖?̷͈̕ ̷̭̆Ý̶̠ò̸̪u̶̘̔ ̴͈̿f̵̥̕e̶̤͐e̸̼͌l̴̮̕ ̸͉͠p̶̣̋õ̶͇ẁ̷͎ë̴́ͅr̵̖̓f̶͙̓u̸̝͆l̵̰̽ ̴̮̃d̵̝͛o̵̭͑ǹ̷̲’̸̼̐t̸͔̔ ̵̩̒ẏ̸̖o̵͎̔u̸͍̓?_ **

_ He did.. _

**_W̵̯̕h̷̬̄ÿ̵̭ ̵̕ͅd̴͎͌o̶͈͝n̸̢̈́’̶̢͑t̶̖͂ ̴̬́y̵̬̏o̸̱͛ú̶̠ ̴̮̀ű̸͖s̶̮̓e̸̙͠ ̷̳͝s̷͚̊ó̴̬ḿ̴̼è̵̼ ̸̡̈ò̵̼f̵̩͠ ̶̜̒t̴̼͊ḣ̵̜i̵͎̒s̶̲͗ ̵̬̃p̸̰̒o̴̦͐ẃ̵̪e̴̜͠ṛ̶̈́ ̸̹̀ț̵̏h̵͖̆ẹ̵̍n̷͖̚?̷͖͌_ **

_“I..”_ 2-D started until he was jerked by a sudden grab to his shoulder. He snapped back to face his producer, Damon. 

_“Uh you good mate? You have just been standing there for a good while...”_ Damon said with a worried glance.

2-D stared back at Damon, but quickly regained his posture. _“Oh yeah I’m good, sorry just... have a lot to think about..heh”_ 2-D said to try to calm his producer’s nerves.

 _“Alright..”_ Damon let go of 2-D’s shoulder “If this is about Murdoc..me and Jamie have already discussed what we’re planning on doing forward.”

_“You don’t have to worry about that, just... try to make sure Murdoc doesn’t attempt something like this again.”_ Damon scratched the back of his neck _“It really shifts plans all around, you know?”_

2-D smiled back at Damon _“Yeah I understand, I know when stuff like this happens it messes with your schedules.”_

Damon laughed a bit at that _“Yeah.. you know Jamie loves his schedules.”_

_“Let’s just hope that Murdoc recovers fine and stuff doesn’t have to be rescheduled to much”_

2-D’s smile flinched a bit at those words. But he kept up his grin and said..

_ “Yeah... let’s.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did just make Damon Albarn talk to himself, huh?


	12. “Make’s Me Sick”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back, back again.. it’s a me, this bitch!
> 
> Idk I put 2-D through more stress because I love him so much uwu (hah kill me)
> 
> (Also sorry for the art being really lazy this chapter, I haven’t really been in the mood :-: )

Noodle was nudged awake by Russel. She didn’t mean to fall asleep, but it was hard not to in such a warm hug. She slowly sat back up in the uncomfortable waiting chair. Noodle hoped it was good enough news to be awakened for.

And it was good news, at least better that she thought it would be. The doctor said that the amount Murdoc had taken was a non-lethal dose. So Murdoc wasn’t dead, Noodle let out a sigh of relief when the doctor said those words.

But Murdoc still would probably be in the hospital for a while. Probably a week or so. Noodle knew Murdoc wouldn’t be thrilled about that. But the toxins had to be taken out of his system one way or another.

 _“When do you think we could visit him?”_ Noodle questioned.

 _“Well.. maybe not for a couple days, he hasn’t even woken up yet so will just have to wait.”_ The doctor said as she adjusted her glasses. _“We’ll inform you when he does.”_

Noodle’s face sadden at the news. A couple of days? If she wasn’t held by societal restraints, she would have kicked in Murdoc’s door. But she wasn’t the professional, so what did she know...

 _“Alright, please to let us know.”_ Noodle respectfully said to the doctor _“Just so you know he can be a handful....”_

Both Russel and the doctor chuckled at that statement _“I’ve read some of Mr. Niccals past records, and I’ve kinda pieced that together.”_ The doctor smiled back _“Well make sure he does just fine.”_

Noodle and Russel ended the conversation with the doctor. There was no reason to stay at the hospital so they had to call a cab back home.

The drive back was mostly silent. What filled the quiet atmosphere was the sound of the cab’s engine gliding them back home. Noodle looked out at the night sky from the cab window.

For some reason.. all she could think about were the lyrics of a certain song..

_ “Distant stars come in black.. or red” _

* * *

2-D waited anxiously outside of KONG Studios. Russel had messaged him earlier that the were coming back from the hospital. And he wanted answers as soon as they got back. 

**_“W̷̭̄h̶͓͆y̵͇͑ ̴̰͑d̵͈͌ö̵̟ ̸̤͌ẙ̸̢o̷͉̐ũ̶̬ ̵̦͋c̵̱̐a̵͈͑r̴̛͖e̸̬̕ ̶̭͂s̷̺̆o̷̥͝ ̸̑ͅm̶̖̾ű̷̠c̸͎̈́ḧ̵͈́ ̶̺͒a̶̰̾ḅ̸̓ǒ̶̜û̷̼t̴͎̄ ̴̞̋w̵̮̓h̷͎̿a̸̲̿t̴̥͝ ̴̩͆h̸͔̅à̴͉p̵̜̑p̵̼͗e̵̜̾n̵̡̾s̶͇̿ ̶͙̽t̶͙̓õ̸̭ ̸͈͒ṱ̸̆ḣ̵̥ȃ̶͎t̷̢͐ ̴͚̂m̶͓̈́o̴͉͆n̸̞͛s̷̗̈t̵͈͌ë̴͎r̶̲̒?̷͕̉”̵̳͘“_ **

2-D shook his head. **_Agh!_ **Why was he thinking like this?....Was he thinking like this? These _“thoughts_ ” had been consuming his mind more and more. He didn’t understand why.

**_“H̸͕̕ẹ̶̊ ̶̻̽ŵ̵̲ŏ̷͚ṷ̸͠l̴̙̈́d̸̢͘n̵̛͓’̸͔̍t̸̮̄ ̶̫̽d̷̘́o̴̘͘ ̶̘̓t̶̮͆h̵͇͊e̶͉̾ ̴̢̔s̴̬̆a̸̰̾m̴̝̉e̸̬͠ ̴̞͗f̴̝̎ō̵̮r̷̳̄ ̵͚̈́ÿ̷̙o̸͉͋ù̶̝,̸̝̆ ̵͂͜y̵̦͂ơ̸̹u̵͎͋ ̵̥̌s̷͔͋h̸̞͠o̸̪̐u̶̮͂l̴̫̑d̵̩̐ ̴̪͝s̸̗͌t̵̙̓o̸̭̎p̶̯͝ ̶͎͂b̷͔͛é̷̹i̶̧̒n̵̨̒g̵͇͐ ̴̧͗s̸̖̽ŷ̵̤m̶͈̍p̵͚͝ā̸̘t̷̝̏h̸̞̊e̵̫͒t̸̡͂i̷̪̒c̸̰̄ ̶͓̆f̴̾͜o̵͚̔r̶̨̄ ̸͚̎t̷͎͌h̵̛̤ã̶̡t̴̟́ ̴̤̚v̵̮̈́i̶͔̓ļ̶̉l̵̫͆à̵̜i̶͓͂n̸̬̔ ̸̬͠.̷͓͐.̷͙͐.̶̭̉”̸̨̅“_ **

_“You.. you don’t know that.”_ 2-D said bitterly _“What do you know!”_

**_“W̷̜̚e̶̮͒l̵̙̽l̴̞̚ ̶͕̐a̸̬̓ ̴̳̔l̸̳̎o̵̘͑t̷̲̔ ̵̬̈́o̵̮͌f̸̺̈́ ̴̋͜t̵̨͑h̶͎͘i̴̤̋n̸͓͐g̶͕͝s̴̱̑.̷̳́.̵̭͐.̸̼̄ ̸̭̾I̷̗͝ ̸̭̃a̵̩͌m̵͖͛ ̸̨̈́ả̵͙p̶̡̀a̵͇̓r̶̖̽t̵͓͘ ̴̢̃ơ̵̥f̸͈͂ ̴̹͐y̶͚͠o̸͎͐u̴̢͝ ̵͚̕ä̶͍f̴̛͍t̴̹͝e̷̦͝r̸͓͘ä̷̟́l̷̦̈́l̷̺͘.̸̼̈́.̵͓̂”̶̱͠“_ **

_“No your not... I don’t want to think like this!”_ 2-D was getting louder, but it just looked like he was yelling at nothing but air.

The voice chuckled ** _“O̸̻͒h̶̎͜ ̵͎͆b̷͈͒ü̶̘t̷̰̔ ̸͓̍ỵ̵͐o̶̲̔ǘ̶͖ ̶̮̈́ḓ̵̔o̷͈̐.̸̘̀.̵̬̉ ̸͚̀y̷̺̆õ̵̥u̴̪̔ ̵͈̉h̷̯͝a̷̝͋v̷̪̈́e̷̦̋.̷̯̌.̴͖͊ ̵͚̈́ṫ̶̢h̸̜̔e̴̖͑r̸̦̐ẹ̸͊ ̵͚̕h̶͓̍a̶̡͘v̵̫̀e̴̜̐ ̷͎́b̶͕͠e̶̗̕e̴̫͑n̸̝̋ ̴̖͂m̵̧̂a̴̢̓ń̶͈y̴̨͝ ̸̙̔t̴̯͊i̶͔͌m̶̰͛e̵͓͝s̷̤̎.̸̳͆.̶͓̾”̵͇̅“_**

_“Well I don’t want to think like this now!!”_ 2-D shouted as he stood up from the deck. _“I...I’m okay.. I don’t need this now..I’m..”_

**_“̴̢̇F̵̮̍i̴̟̍n̴͙̓e̵̳͌?̶̐͜ ̴̥͊Ř̷̳e̶͘͜ȁ̷̬l̵͇͠l̷̻͑y̴̼͒.̷̢͐.̸͓̇ ̵̟̾y̸̙͘o̵͔̓ȗ̴̬ ̵͈̅n̷̼͗e̴̩̅ę̶͒d̵̝͋ ̶̧͝t̴̞̊o̸̘̓ ̷͉̏t̸̪̕h̸̹̏î̶͔n̶̤͊k̵̢̊ ̵͍͘õ̴͕f̵̯͊ ̴̜̎b̸̯̈́ę̵̈́t̸͉̿t̴͖͂e̶̡̓ṛ̷͑ ̸̝̾ĕ̴͔x̶̤̔c̶͓̊ȗ̶̯s̸͎̊e̷̯͛s̵̱͗ ̸̺̆S̶̯̅t̶̥͝ū̶̠a̶͙̾r̷̦̚ṯ̷͝.̵̪̏.̴͎̀”̷̫̈_ **

2-D was really done at this point. Had he gone mad? He is arguing with a voice in his head for crying out loud. 

_**“Just go away!”**_ 2-D stomped his foot in retaliation _“I’m done with your **bullshit!** ”_

“̶͎͋ ** _Ḁ̸̉n̴̰͋d̸̲͛ ̷̧̈́t̷̪͝h̵̛͍e̴͔͝n̸̹͌ ̵̻͐w̴͔̿ȟ̷̜a̷̠͋ṯ̸̀?̶̇ͅ ̴̠̈́Ǵ̸̪o̴̯͒ ̶̘̍b̷̙̍a̶̢͗c̵͖͑k̴̮̂ ̴̞̏t̸̞́ô̵̪ ̸̪̅b̵̢̅e̴̘̓i̶̗͝n̴͇͠g̸̗͛ ̶̥͝ả̸̱ ̷̩͌b̷͕̒r̷͚͌ŏ̴̱k̵̰̒e̷͖̕n̵͉̓,̷͚͛ ̴͙͒e̸̺͋m̷̬̕p̴͚̾t̸̹̔y̸͓̏ ̷͉̈s̴͉̀h̸̏ͅe̸̝̎l̸̢̋l̸̤̉ ̸̨̇?̶̟̎”̷͕͋_**

_What....?_

**_W̴͖̎h̸̯͋y̷͚̕ ̴̘͂d̶̼̑o̴͔͂ ̸̗̿y̴͈̽ọ̴̅ú̶͈ ̷̩͂t̸͓̿h̸͕̔ị̶̀ṇ̷̛k̴̬̓ ̶̪̓y̸͎̚o̷̱͝ȗ̸͖’̵̱̄v̸̭̑e̴̝͝ ̶̯̀b̴̫̑ȇ̷̡ě̸̥n̴̫͊ ̴͎̕s̵͇̏o̵̜̒ ̵̖̅c̸̞̏õ̷̙n̸̯̊f̵͎̓ḭ̵̓d̴̘̈́e̴̱̎n̵̬̄t̴͍͂?̷̼͂.̵̮͆.̷͙͊.̸̫́ ̴̩̂w̴̡̚h̶̹͂y̸̻͂ ̷̼́y̴̢̾ǫ̵̂u̷̮͗’̶̛̜v̴͉̏e̴̯͝ ̶̙̐f̸̰̓ě̴̮l̴͓̉ť̴̡ ̶͈͌s̸͉̎o̵̥͌ ̶̫́p̷̱͊o̵̢͗w̴̘͋ė̶̹r̵̞̾f̴̩̆ú̵͚l̷̡̇?̴̳̈.̴̕͜.̵͎̂”̵̨̄_ **

.....

  
**_I̴̡͆’̵̖̈́m̶͍̔ ̵̣͛j̸̻́u̶͈͊ṣ̶͐t̶͍͝ ̷͔̇ţ̸̊r̷̨̅y̷̙̿ĩ̶͍ṋ̸͑g̸͙̓ ̸̱̓t̵̰̍o̷͖͝ ̶̩͝h̵͇̔ȇ̸̗l̵̗͊p̷̙͆ ̴̜̈ẏ̴͉o̵̖͌ù̸̫ ̵̛̳S̴͓͌t̴͈͆u̷̟͐a̸̐ͅr̸̡̃t̴͉͘.̴̤͆.̸̙̓.̸̮͠ ̸̱̏y̴̧̿o̸̖͆ù̴̫’̶̫̉v̶̤̾ę̵̄ ̶͖͝b̶͍̌ę̵̈́e̵̤͗n̶̹̓ ̴̪͗a̵̝̔ ̵͓̔p̴̺͆a̴̭̋w̷̪͌n̷͍͊ ̸̮̃i̵͊ͅṋ̵͝ ̶͕͘h̶̲͋i̴͎̅s̵̖̓ ̷̩̂g̷̻̎ā̸͖m̸̬̊ḛ̴̏ ̷̢̉f̵̛̭o̷̤̓r̶͈̈́ ̴̨̓ţ̶̛ö̵̠́ ̷̳̌l̸̮̓ȍ̶̰ń̴̗ġ̴̣.̴̝͠.̴̼́”̷̙̌_  
**

. . . . .

**_Y̶̲̑o̵̡̎ũ̷̖r̶̜̈ ̶͖͘i̴̼͗n̶͂ͅ ̶̜̎p̷̰̚a̴̯̕i̸͔͊n̶̜̿.̵̼͌.̶̮̕.̷͍̈ ̸̞̈I̵̳͑ ̴̱͋f̷̛̮e̵̟̓e̵̙̽l̷̜̈ ̴̙̎ỳ̷̤o̶̭̿ū̴̺r̷̟̈́ ̶̩̈́á̵͔n̵̞͝g̷̣̊u̴͉̿ī̶̖ŝ̷̢ĥ̶̘.̵̤̃_.̷̘̾**”̸͉̌

. . . . . . . . .

“̸̱̌ ** _I̵̛̮t̸́ͅ ̷̰̍s̶̻̈a̵̪̎d̸͔̄d̵͙̊ẽ̴̲ń̵̯s̵̥̕ ̸̨̌m̴̲̊e̶͚̚ ̵̭̔ķ̶͂n̴͍͆ö̸̼́w̷͖͆i̴̩̍ṇ̶̛g̷͓̿ ̷̹̀y̸̤̚o̸̘͊u̸͔̔r̷̞̽ ̵͚͋l̸̠͛ȅ̶̢ṭ̷̕t̵͓͒ì̶̙n̵̬͗g̷͎̈́ ̷̠̅ṭ̸́h̸̯̓i̵̡͂s̶̠̓ ̴̙͆h̶̞͌a̴͕̕p̷̛̥ṕ̸̲é̴̳ņ̶̽ ̷̧̐ẗ̶̬ọ̵̌ ̶͉͂y̶̦̚ő̴͕ü̵̗.̶͇͝.̷̜̔.̴̤̍ ̴̲́l̴̟̽e̵͖̒t̵̨̕ţ̸̎i̵̼͒ń̴͔g̸̬͋ ̵̗̆h̷͎̏i̵̢̽m̸̻̍ ̴̹̚l̵͙̓i̶̺̓v̵̱̿e̵̻͘ ̵̫̕ẁ̸̖i̴͙̚t̶̹͘h̵̯̀o̸̖͝u̵̥͝t̵̺͗ ̴̧̇c̴̻̅o̶̖͝n̶͔̿s̶͓͋è̴̫q̶͎̓ṳ̷͛ê̸̳n̶̟͠c̶̘͊ě̸͉.̶̗̓.̷̯͘.̷͍͝_ ”̷̦̒**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**_D̴̠̋ȍ̷̖n̶̲͠’̵̯͘ț̸̽ ̵͎͑y̴̮͝o̸͠ͅǔ̴̝ ̸͔̋w̴̥͐a̴̠̾n̵̲͗t̴̮̐ ̴̘̀ä̴͙́t̴̛̫ ̴̱͒ľ̴͎e̷̡̐a̵̡͋s̷͙͊t̵̟̓ ̸̛̭a̵̝͆ ̸̜͂ḃ̷̫i̷̼͒t̸̮̽ ̷̻͘o̷̰͂f̵͔̆ ̴̙͆P̷̞̆A̵̫̐Y̷̠͠ ̴̟̇B̶̠͠Ä̴̗C̸̪͛K̵̬̊?̸̞̉?̸̠̍_** ”̸̜̆

2-D was shaking.. he didn’t know how to reply. Could he?? He just wanted it to stop...

_“Please... just..”_

_**“2-D?”**_

2-D whipped his head around to face Noodle and Russel getting out of a cab. Noodle looked worried as she power walked to where 2-D was.

2-D looked down at the ground and continued to shake in place. He was still unsure about himself and what was going on around him. He should have gone back inside...

_“2-D..?”_

2-D was startled by how close Noodles voice was. He looked back up to see her face facing his dead on. The worried glance in her eyes immediately gave away what she was feeling.

 _“2-D.. are you okay?”_ Noodle soothed _“You’re shaking...”_

2-D couldn’t find words to respond back to her. Was Noodle even in front of him? Is his is brain pulling more tricks? 2-D just wanted to rest and forget this all happened...

Noodle placed her small, warm hands on both sides of 2-D. Though immediately lifted them back. _“Christ 2-D... your **freezing!** ”_ Noodle said in shock. She grabbed one of his arms once more, dragging him inside.

 _“How long have you been waiting out here?!”_ Noodle said as they entered the doorway.

2-D didn’t say anything, but in his mind he answered back...

_ “To long...” _


	13. “Désolé”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who has made a return, I’ve been kinda busy with art projects and my writers block has been unforgiving, sorry y’all 
> 
> But I’ll try to post more regularly, no art for this chapter rn because I just have other stuff I need to focus on atm haha

Noodle thought her stress levels had reached its peak at the hospital, but now they were definitely through the roof. Noodle still had her grip on 2-D’s cold arm. She needed an explanation right now.

Though once they got inside, 2-D wasn’t all that cooperative. He just kept his gaze to the floor and barley answered any questions thrown his way.

Noodle didn’t want to let it go but eventually Russel let 2-D get the rest he was asking for throughout his questioning. 2-D quickly left as soon as he was able too. He wanted to be alone, though he wasn’t sure how “alone” he would truly be. 

When he entered his bedroom, he bee-lined straight to his mattress. He was just so drained. Why couldn’t his life just be uneventful for 5 minutes?

Once he curled himself up, he started to feel guilty about not responding to Noodle’s concerns. She always wanted the best for him, he knew that. He decided he would apologize to her tomorrow, but didn’t really know how to explain to her why he was acting the way he did.

_“Funny story, I’m arguing with the voice in my head!!”_ Yeah... that just makes him sound like a mad man. Speaking of the voice in his head, they have been quite silent since the whole situation outside.

But 2-D put those thoughts aside to focus on what he wanted most, sleep. And after while 2-D’s body and mind gave out. And let him drift into the darkness.  
  


* * *

Once Noodle heard 2-D’s bedroom door shut. She wanted to barge in 2-D’s door and get the answers she wanted. She honestly felt like throwing something. It was just so **infuriating!!**

Noodle’s anger manifested in her pacing the floor. The clack of her heels intruded the otherwise quiet room. If this was some cartoon, her pacing might have left a ditch in the floor.

Why couldn’t people just be honest with her? She didn’t know how much of this she could take anymore. Sure Russel was there, but she couldn’t help herself wanting everyone being truthful with her. 

Russel had been watching her pace from a distance. He didn’t outright show it, but he was pretty peeved too. It was just all happening at once. He couldn’t help himself from getting somewhat angry too.

But their anger wasn’t directed to 2-D in particular. They understood from years of experience, that it took awhile to break down 2-D’s walls. But that didn’t make it any less stressful.

Along side that they just came back from another stressful situation, with Murdoc y’know.... **drinking poison...**

Both Russel and Noodle were just along for the ride, and honestly?

_They wanted off..._

* * *

2-D stirred and suddenly felt way less comfortable. Like instead of a mattress, he was laying on sheets of metal. He tried to focus his sight on his surroundings, but everything came out blurred. 

What he could sense however was way to familiar for his liking. The creaks of unstable walls...the drips of leaking water... the occasional sound of metal clashing together.

_“No..nononono... not here anywhere but here..”_ he tried to mutter out but his mouth didn’t open. He immediately lifted himself off the ground. He tried to say something, **anything..** but it was like someone had glued his mouth shut.

But soon a new sound appeared, the opening of a heavy, metal door. 2-D swiftly directed his attention to the sound. But all he saw was a dark, looming figure entering the room.

2-D started to panic, this figure was staring straight at 2-D. It had a wide predatory smile across its face. It came here for him and him alone.

The entity continued to walk towards 2-D. Every step seeming to get faster. It’s blurry smile continued to be plastered on its face. It was ready to pounce, it was ready to catch its prey.

2-D scrambled to find anything resembling a weapon. Eventually his hand landed on a familiar texture . A slick, jagged piece of glass. It would probably be his best bet...

2-D’s blurry vision only saw red. He didn’t know what was in front of him. All he saw was a shadow, a **devil** that was going to get what it wanted with haste. A creature ready to have its way with 2-D.

_ But 2-D wasn’t going to go down without a fight... _

The shadow reached out to 2-D but he lunged quicker. The glass he had grasped in his hand plunged deeply into the blurry mass. It screamed in pain, but 2-D didn’t stop. He continued to stab whatever was in front of him **relentlessly** , he would have been screaming too if he wasn’t forced to keep his mouth shut.

The screaming had stopped so very suddenly. One minute it was right in his face, alive and ready to attack, and the next it was shambles on the floor. The stench of blood started filled the air. _It..it was over..._

But as soon as the figure’s movement stopped. 2-D’s vision started to clear. And it revealed who that shadow was..

**_Murdoc_ **

What was in front of him wasn’t a shadowy demon. It was **Murdoc** , clear as day. And he was now a corpse swimming in his own pool of blood..

2-D fell to his knees. He just killed Murdoc.. he killed him.. _his bandmate_.. **_his f̵͑͜r̴̻̅ï̵̗e̵̟͠n̴̝̋d̸̳̂..._**

2-D started to cry. But the tears in his eyes didn’t blur the image of Murdoc’s mangled corpse from his sight. His tears mixed with the blood on his face. All he could do is sob quietly, he was still muted from the world.

At least 2-D could say he was safe at last. 2-D would however be all the madder for that. 2-D had won, simply ... he had taken his revenge in a way ...

_**Yet 2-D had no mouth. But he must scream**._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**“̷̲͘ _D̵̲̈́i̸̲͒d̴̪̍n̴̺̕’̸͍̇t̸̨̀ ̶̱̓t̴͚͑h̴̩̎a̴̜̅t̵̕͜ ̷͕̃f̴͙̏e̷͔̽ë̵̥l̵̺̆ ̸͙̄g̷̣͝ȍ̶̯ō̵̻ď̷̨?̷̱͗_ ”̶̧̚**

There was the voice again, 2-D wanted to say no but he couldn’t argue with its taunts.

**_“̴Y̴o̵u̶ ̴d̷o̶n̶’̶t̷ ̸n̸e̷e̵d̷ ̸t̸o̸ ̵f̷e̷e̴l̵ ̴g̴u̴i̴l̸t̵y̵,̸ ̵h̶e̷ ̴h̴a̸d̵ ̸i̴t̷ ̸c̶o̸m̴i̶n̵g̶”̸_ **

His eyes started to glow as he continued to cry. The swell of emotions were becoming to much to bear. He wanted this nightmare to be over..

However the voice kept speaking to him. And his will wasn’t going to last much longer. This voice.. no this entity wanted in. He couldn’t keep it out for much longer.

_So with a shaky breath, he gave in..._

  
**_O̷̫̰̖̽ͅh̷̟̗̄̀ ̸̮̻̼̄S̶̩͚̽͌͒t̷̢̪̳̑͗́u_ **

**“̵̩́ _R̵͇͋ẽ̴̱v̵̗͆e̶̓͜n̸͎͛g̵̰̏ẹ̸̎ ̷͖́i̴̱̍s̴͔͌ ̷̻̽s̶̻͒u̸̥̿ć̸̝ḩ̷̏ ̸̜̿ȃ̶̲ ̴̪̂s̷̛̗ẃ̸̭ẹ̶̌e̶̩̾t̷̤͘ ̵̢̒t̴̩̓h̴̢͝ì̶̖n̶͈̚ǧ̸̮,̸̰̽ ̶̤̓i̶̺̔s̷͕͌n̷͔̚’̶͎͐t̸̰͂ ̴̡͠i̸̪̿t̴͐ͅ?̸͔̓_** ”̶̣̊

Suddenly, it was like the lock to his mouth was broken.... His eyes continued to shine brightly as he lifted his head.. opened his mouth 

_ And screamed... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me referencing better works of literature to seem somewhat deep haha
> 
> I mean if you didn’t know it was a reference to something hey you learned something


	14. “I'm A Long Way From Land”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAC-MAN WAS SO GOOD HOLY FUCK AHH 2-D STOP BEING ADDICTED TO SHIT THO
> 
> *cough*
> 
> Anyway I’m continuing from the last chapter, and from some comments I’ve gotten people were not expecting it so yeah prepare for more of it
> 
> How I was going to do this fic kinda has changed a lot since conception lol

A loud scream burst through the halls of KONG. A guttural, **painful** scream. This of course, awoke both Noodle and Russel. As the two met in the hallway, they had no clue why such a sound would be made. But they both feared the worst. 

They quickly approached were the scream had come from. 2-D’s room. With shaky breath, Russel clicked the bedroom door open...

All that could be seen once 2-D’s door was opened was a dim white light. Like when a light is being obscured by something blocking it out. The light shaked violently. And paring the shaking, heavy breathing could be heard also. Like the light was grasping for its last moments of life.

Or more so.. **2-D was**.

Noodle pushed Russel out of the way and rushed to his bedside. Russel soon followed, just from the scream alone, they were probably going to be here awhile.

Though 2-D had a history with nightmares. Noodle could remember when she was young, hearing 2-D being tortured by horrible nightmares.... _it always made her uneasy._ But she had never heard him scream like that when he was awakened by a night terror. Nor did Russel for that matter.

 _“2-D... hey 兄貴.”_ Noodle said softly, however 2-D didn’t seem to respond to it. His breathing continued at a quickened pace.

_“Just steady your breathing, okay 兄貴?”_

_“大丈夫だよ、私のために息をして. ”_

Her words didn’t seem to reach him to reach him, his breakdown continued on. Noodle tired her best to console him. But it was as if she was talking to a brick wall. No response whatsoever.  
  
Russel decided that he would try a different approach. Though through numerous experiences with 2-D, touching him sometimes wasn’t the best thing to do. He concluded that may be the only way to get to him.

Russel placed his hand gently on 2-D’s shoulder. Instantly, 2-D jumped at the sudden human contact. He broke out of his fetal position, frazzled. But it did seem to make 2-D realize that the both of them were there.

Both Noodle and Russel’s gasped in surprise at the now staring 2-D. That once dim light was now brightly shining in their eyes. The dark room now illuminated in white, it... it took a minute to take in what they were both seeing.

Noodle and Russel remember that something similar to this happened during _The Now Now_ , when the shoot for “Tranz” was being done. But everyone was kinda.. **pumped up on drugs**. After while they just believed they were just seeing things.

But now, it was pretty clear that light was **seeping** out of 2-D’s eyes. It was like someone put a flashlight inside of his skull. His eyes were wide, mouth agape. It seemed like he wasn’t to sure what was happening either.

 _“Hey D.. you there. It’s Russ. Can.. can you see me?”_ Russel said, trying to not sound panicked in his voice.

_“Yeah 仲間, me and Russel are right here, just nod if you can hear us okay?”_

He slowly blinked his eyes, but eventually nodded his head. He sucked in another breath, and closed his eyes. Noodle and Russel are here.. you’re not in that place..

Your **_S̸̨̨̱͖̖̳̱͇̻͓̙̲̬̞̠͋͆̓͆̿̾̎̚ą̸̭͙̫̜̿͊͒́͒̓̽̄͋̃̂͐F̸̣̠͙͓̘̳̰͔̮̗̹͇͉͓̱̖̲͎̹̥̖͒͂̈̾̑͆̀̕ë̴̡̡͎̠̝̥̬̫̣͉̲̺̜̠́̀̃̐̂͒͐̍̐̌̕_**

2-D reopened his eyes, the shining light continued to persist for awhile but slowly it started to fade. Soon enough, the light was gone. Leaving the trio in quiet darkness.

Both Noodle and Russel let out a sigh of relief. 2-D has calmed down, but something still seemed... **_off.._**

Though it was dark, something they could both notice were again his eyes. They seemed to be more glazed over then they were before. For however glazed over pure white eyes could look that is. 

But for now, they needed to console there friend, they could focus on.. whatever that was at a later time.

 _“Hey D, you okay now?”_ Noodle said breaking the silence.

2-D blinked a couple times, but eventually hesitantly nodded yes. His breathing was at a normal pace, that’s good. Though his shaking was still present, but at least adequate for 2-D standards.

_“I..I’m so.”_

_“I already know what your going to say, and I’m not gonna let you say it.”_ Noodle interrupted 2-D _“It’s okay, just come here.”_

As she said those words she opened her arms out for a hug, 2-D paused for a moment but accepted it. Noodle tightened her hold on 2-D, letting him melt in her warm embrace.

Russel decided to join in aswell, wrapping his big,strong arms around the two. 2-D shifted his head deeper into Noodle’s sweatshirt, the feeling was so soft..

**_It was nice._ **

_“Do you want to talk about it?”_ Noodle questioned.

2-D didn’t say anything in reply.

_“That’s fine.. just.. don’t be a stranger okay? We both understand that it’s hard for you.. but we got your back 仲間.”_

2-D hummed in response. 

They all stayed together like that for a while. They were all so tired, that the seemed to not realize this. But eventually they all fell asleep, together... in a warm embrace.

* * *

Breakfast had been extremely awkward the next morning. Not that they had never fallen asleep with each other before, it was more why they were in that situation in the first place.

2-D seemed to have the most awkward aura around him. He hadn’t spoken a word all morning, he just tried to avoid everyone as much as possible. It was pretty reasonable, he probably thought it was his fault for them to not having such a comfortable awakening today.

And Noodle didn’t want to be pushy about it, yesterday she probably would have pestered him about it to no end. But she thought back on it, she might have put to much stress on him. And she didn’t want to make it any worse for him, his nightmares and migranes were enough as is for now.

But for Russel, his thoughts were kinda all over the place. One of his theories for 2-D’s condition had now more solid evidence for it. And of course it was the **worst** out of all his other theories. 

That dark aura Russel had felt from 2-D earlier in the week seemed to have tripled since last time. For Russel, he couldn’t just ignore it, the aura loomed over him like a plague. He didn’t like this at all. And believing..no **knowing** 2-D is the source of it was making him sick, knowing what that could entail.

And again, his eye situation was pretty damning aswell. Nobody just has bright beams of light shooting of of their eyeballs for no reason, at least no reason besides the supernatural. Even looking at his eyes now, that glazed over look was still present and way more noticeable in the daylight.

Not just that, other parts of 2-D seemed off. His breathing for instance. In was unsteady, off kilter. His entire body seemed to be the same...

But the thing that was really making Russel unsettled..

_ Was that smirk he had on his face. _


	15. “I Don’t Know What To Do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh don’t know really what to put here except damn me I really went off this chapter, this is like.. the longest chapter so far lmao anyway... a special boy is appearing this chapter. Can you guess who? （╹◡╹）
> 
> (Also no art for this chapter because I’m lazy and I forget to do art before I go into editing, and editing really zaps all my energy for doing anything productive lmao)

The days started to pass on quite uneventfully. Mostly due to everyone actively avoiding each other, intentionally or otherwise. The past couple of days had been trip, that’s for sure.

The thing that was of most concern however was 2-D. Noodle or Russel hadn’t really seen him since his nightmare a couple nights ago. All they got was the occasional catch of him in the kitchen or other recreational area. I mean he is still a human with human needs after all.

Sure, 2-D did have a tendency to be a hermit. But never to the point of total isolation. But not much could be done. It’s pretty clear at the state of things that everyone had hit a crossroads when it came to communication. 

It wasn’t always like this, actually not to long ago it would have been the total **opposite** of what’s happening currently. During _The Now Now_ , everyone was very open. It was probably the most relaxed everyone had been in ages.

Ace was actually a major reason why. His honest, and chill personality was a great contrast to everyone else in the band. He didn’t really have anything he wouldn’t mind sharing to everyone, it made him very likable. 

At first, they didn’t know what to think about Ace. He was brought on by Murdoc after all. And anything associated with him is very unpredictable. And that would include the people Murdoc deems as “friends”.

But once they actually got to know Ace, he was honestly a great guy. Sure he pulled pranks and ruffled people’s feathers on occasion. But he was pretty harmless. Ace knew people’s boundaries. He would back off when he knew something was getting out of hand.

All of them were really sad to see him go. Especially 2-D. They had seemed to really connect. They surprisingly had a lot in common. For example: the infatuation with switchblades being one of them. Ace also seemed to really enjoy his company. Ace was one of the few people in the world who didn’t mind listening to 2-D’s practically incoherent rants about whatever was on his mind. It was kinda cute in a way.

Though after he left, it’s not like they haven’t kept in touch. Noodle has video calls with him pretty regularly. And the others join in. And Noodle was pretty sure Ace and 2-D had exchanged numbers. But she hadn’t heard much from 2-D about Ace on his end.

Speaking of video calls, Noodle and Ace had actually planned on having one today. She really needed to vent to someone about what was going on, and Ace was happy to help her with that.

So when their scheduled video call time came. Noodle arranged her set up and messaged Ace that she was all ready to go.

_**Calling Ace....** _

**_....._ **

**_......_ **

**_(CONNECTED)_**

  
When the call connected, she was greeted by a smiling Ace. _“Hello stranger, been awhile hasn’t it?”_

  
Noodle chuckled _“Yeah, hello to you too.”_

 _“So...”_ Ace started _“You said you’ve got some stuff on your mind?”_

Noodle sighed _“Oh Ace, your going to **LOVE** this..”_

* * *

**_“HE DRANK POISON??WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE THINKING??”_** Ace yelled, mouth agape in shock.

 ** _“THATS WHAT I SAID!”_** Noodle exclaimed back _“I just don’t know anymore..”_

_“That’s.. wow. I mean is he okay?”_

_“Well...”_ Noodle began _“The hospital has called a couple times since he was admitted, they say he should be released in a couple more days. Apparently he hasn’t been the most.. cooperative patient.._

Ace snorted. _“Sounds like him.”_

_“Yeah will be able to visit him tomorrow, and then..I’ll be able to yell at him at I want.”_

Ace smiled at that sentence. _“Hell yeah! Tell him he’s an asshole for me okay?”_

_“I mean I was going to anyway, but noted.”_

Noodle didn’t notice but Russel had entered the lounge. He raised an eyebrow in Noodle’s direction. And walked to where she was sitting.

 _“Who you talking to?”_ Russel questioned.

 _“Oh Russ **MY MAN!** ”_ Ace exclaimed cheerfully. Ace looked happy to see him, Russel hadn’t been present in a video call in some time.

 _“Oh hey Ace, didn’t expect to see to you today.”_ Russel said as he gave a small smile. 

_“Ha, yeah. But I’m glad to see you, it’s been forever since I’ve spoken with you!”_

Russel in reply gave a quiet nod, he was happy to see Ace too.

 _“It’s like whole gang is here! Well... not all of us. Where is 2-D? I’d actually like to talk to him. He has been pretty MIA with our chats_..”

Noodle and Russel’s mood seemed to shift when 2-D was mentioned. They gave each other a side glance, both of them wondering what to say.

But Ace picked up on the tension right away. _“Ohh no that’s not a good look. Something happen? **Is he okay?”**_

 _ **“Ace calm down!”**_ Noodle said to stop Ace’s rambling. Ace paused but the worried look on his face didn’t look like it was going away anytime soon. _“He is just.. well he’s.. *sigh* to be honest were not sure..”_

_“Not sure??”_

Noodle glanced around the room flustered. _“It’s.. it’s complicated...”_

Ace adjusted his shades with a sigh. He crossed his arms. _“Well I’m all ears...”_

* * *

  
_“Waitwaitwait.. WAit.. so that glowing eye thing was.. an actual thing???”_ Ace said dumbfounded.

 _“Yep”_ Noodle stated matter-o-factly.

_“And ever since 2-D hasn’t talked to you at all? And even before he was pretty stand off?”_

_“Pretty much.”_

Ace sighed _“Well.. what you’ve described has definitely not made me any less worried.”_

Noodle glanced at the floor _“I didn’t expect it too...”_

Ace didn’t say anything for a bit. Like he was pondering on what to say next. Eventually, he took on a deep breath. The expression he had on his face made him look like he knew what he was going to say, wasn’t going to be very well liked.

_“... I know this is a lot to ask.. and you may not be all that up for it..”_

_“Ace..”_ Noodle started with an grumbly tone.

But he continued. _“Do.. do you think I could have a chance to speak with him? Just me and him alone? I don’t know if it will help but.. whenever we were alone he seemed to open up about stuff.”_ Ace shifted in his seat. _“Maybe he.. will open up to me if I am able to talk to him..”_

Noodle almost said no. But Russel put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him. The expression on his face seemed hopeful, he trusted that Ace could maybe help 2-D break down his walls. And from how Ace had described it, he apparently already has.

Well.. if Russel trusted Ace. Then so would she. Noodle directed her attention to Ace once more and said...

_ “That may not.. be such a bad idea” _

* * *

Russel decided he would be the one who would ask 2-D if he wanted to speak with Ace. Noodle was still hesitant about confronting 2-D. She felt like she had put too much stress on 2-D. Russel tried to explain that she was just concerned about him. And she shouldn’t blame herself for something that wasn’t even her fault. But she still thought it was best for Russel to ask.

So hesitantly, Russel approached 2-D’s door. Even on the way to his room, Russel felt that dark aura. The closer he got to 2-D’s room, the more that dark force felt like it was pressing down on him. Russel almost didn’t try to knock on 2-D’s door. That entity’s presence was just so strong, it was sickening. 

But Russel was determined. If talking with Ace could possibly.. even slightly help 2-D. It was a gamble Russel was willing to take. 2-D was his friend, and he hated seeing him such a mess. No spooky fuckery could stop him in his quest to help his friend.

Russel knocked on 2-D’s door. Though all he got in response was silence. Russel paused for a moment but knocked again. He heard the slight rustle of fabric, 2-D was still definitely in there. 

_“Hey D.. I know that your not feeling all that great..”_ Russel started _“but.. Ace is on video call and he wanted to talk to you..”_

Russel could hear the shift of fabric again, but he seemed to have gotten 2-D’s attention.

 _“And he wanted to talk to you alone.. so me and Noodle won’t bother you.. ”_ Russel scratched the back of his neck _“Ace really wants to know if your okay man...”_

_“But it’s totally fine if you don’t want to, I can tell Ace that..”_

Russel was interrupted by the opening of 2-D’s door. Russel widened his eyes and stepped back. Russel could see in the now cracked doorframe...2-D. He was still mostly hiding behind the door, but definitely in front of Russel. Russel was still a bit in shock that the door had opened at all.

 _“Ace... really wants to talk to me?”_ 2-D quietly said. It was almost a whisper.

 _“Ye..Yeah D.. why wouldn’t he?”_ Russel stammered out.

2-D shifted behind the doorframe. Russel could barely hear it, but 2-D was mumbling something to himself. 2-D seemed conflicted. But eventually, 2-D opened his door fully. He stepped out, and lifted his head slightly. 2-D’s white, glazed eyes looked at Russel.

_“Okay.. I’ll talk to him..”_

A pair of white eyes stared back, but for how wide they were.. they probably looked like two white disks. He honestly didn’t think 2-D would want to talk with Ace, or anybody really. But there 2-D was. Saying yes to talking with Ace.

 _“Alright..”_ Russel said, still surprised. _“Let’s go I guess..”_

Russel led the way to where Noodle and Ace were waiting. But during the entire walk there..

_Russel couldn’t help feel like thousands of eyes were staring at his back.._

* * *

Noodle visibly jumped a bit from her seat from seeing 2-D’s presence. He really came.... Noodle looked at the screen to where Ace patiently was waiting. She gave him a smile and that was all he needed to see. Noodle politely waved at 2-D who awkwardly sat next to her. Noodle told Ace her goodbyes and left Ace alone with 2-D. As Noodle and Russel left the room, all the could think was..

_ What the hell is going to happen next? _

* * *

Ace wanted at first to greet 2-D as cheerfully as he did with the others. But just looking at what he could see of 2-D that probably wasn’t appropriate. Ace could barely see his face but just by his body language he looked so tired, Ace felt bad but he was committed to what he wanted to try and accomplish.

 _“Hey 2-D.. you look.”_ Ace began, wow... it was hard thinking of a nice word for how 2-D looked. Probably not the greatest opener to use...

 _“Like shite...”_ 2-D scratched out, he was still hiding most of his face.

Ace awkwardly chuckled at that _“Well I was going to put it more lightly but...kinda..yeah.”_

Shit this was getting awkward fast. Ace needed to keep the conversation going, if this was even a conversation to begin with...

 _“How have you been?”_ Innocent enough question.. right?

2-D didn’t say anything. He just tilted his head more downward.

 _“It’s okay... you don’t have to answer that...”_

Ace and 2-D continued to sit in silence. Ace couldn’t think of any conversation starters. He probably wouldn’t get a reply anyway...

 _“Do.. you ever just talk to yourself?”_ 2-D said out of nowhere.

Ace was surprised that 2-D said something but it was welcomed. Ace was about to give a reply but 2-D continued.

_“Like you have this voice in your head telling you things that you shouldn’t do?”  
.  
.  
._

_“I think it’s something a lot of people do, I think that’s called the dark side of the mind. Well...something like that.”_ Ace answered.

2-D started to shake slightly. _“It’s just that.. I feel like I’m not in control.. it’s hard to explain.”_

Though it couldn’t be seen through Ace’s dark shades. His eyes widened at that. Not in control? Ace didn’t like the sound of that...

 _“It’s like.. it’s creating scenarios.. horrible ones.. that I..”_ 2-D seemed like he had more to say, but he suddenly got very quiet.

 _“2-D?”_ Ace asked softly.

 _“No.. no”...... “okay..”_ 2-D mumbled out, he sounded frightened.

 _“... 2-D..”_ Ace persisted.

2-D was scared. Ace could tell pretty clearly. _“Sorry.. I just.. I can’t”_ 2-D hastily wheezed out.

.  
.  
.  
.

 _“I just...”_ Soon enough, tears started falling down 2-D’s face. He covered his eyes with his hands. Gripping to his hair.

 _“2-D.. it’s okay..”_ Ace tried to calm 2-D. What could possibly make him act like this? Ace had so many questions.

Suddenly, a white light escaped the crevasses of 2-D’s fingers. 2-D’s sobs got louder as the light continued to stream out of his eye’s. He sounded like he was in pain.

Ace clumsily scooted back in his chair. He wasn’t physically in front of 2-D. But that didn’t make the sight any less shocking.

2-D just continued to cry. _“I’m.. *hic* so.. sorry..”_ 2-D managed to stammer out. Ace wasn’t even sure if he was talking to him anymore.

But Ace couldn’t just say nothing. _“2-D it’s okay.. I’m right here.”_

2-D didn’t hear him however. He just continued to sob out apologizes. His shaking had worsened. His hands were gripped on his hair so firmly, Ace was scared 2-D would rip it out.

_“2-D I.”_

But Ace was interrupted by 2-D getting louder “No.. stop..” 

_“Stop stop stop... please... just..”_

_“D?”_

**_““̶͇̓S̶̼̈́ẗ̷̟Ǒ̷̮P̸̘̈!̸̳̆”̷̻̀_ **

2-D gasped. Moving his hands to his mouth. Letting the trapped light fully engulf the room. 2-D’s shimmering eye’s looked directly at Ace but quickly turned away.

_“I’m sorry.. I have to go..”_

_**“2-D wait!”** _

Sadly, Ace was to late. 2-D had already gotten up from his seat. Quickly escaping the room in tears. Leaving Ace with an empty screen.  
.  
_.  
.  
._

_ What the hell just happened? _

* * *

Noodle and Russel heard a door slam open. They rushed to where 2-D was supposed to be with Ace. But all they found was a open door. In the empty room was only a still lighted laptop screen. Distantly, the heard the rapid shut of another door. Crap....

Noodle ran to her laptop to find Ace with his shades to his head. His red eyes wide in bewilderment. 

_“What happened??”_ Noodle exclaimed in confusion. What could have happened to make Ace so shocked?

Ace blinked, he was still dazed about what just happened. So all he could muster out in response to Noodle’s question was..

_“I... I don’t know..”_

* * *

2-D rapiy slammed his bedroom door shut. He he had his back to the door. Gasping heavily. His eyes were still shining brightly. His body started to sink to the floor. He was in so much pain.

God.. how his eyes burned. It was as if someone was continuing to pour boiling water in his eye sockets. His crying wasn’t helping the pain either. He was just suffocating himself and his face flared in agony.

Why? Why didn’t he just keep his fucking mouth shut. Whatever had a hold on him didn’t seem to like what he said. It was like it was punishing him for trying to speak up.

_**I̴̛̺’̸̻́m̴̻̏ ̴̛̭s̴̺͝o̸̡̽r̸̫͠r̷̒ͅy̶̯̑ ̵̤͂S̴̲̈́t̸̡̊ŭ̷̞.̸̮͛.̷̖̊ ̸̝̅b̵̧̿ů̶̩t̸͕̔ ̶͍̐İ̴̜ ̷͔́c̶̺͑ä̷̪́ñ̶̻’̸͓̓ṫ̶̹ ̶͖͂l̷̘̐e̶̼̐t̵̜̃ ̶̃ͅy̵̭͗ȯ̷͉u̵̟̇ ̵̤̚s̷͔̈́a̸̱͗y̴͉͆ ̸̘̂t̸̬͑h̸̺̉a̴̪͝t̵̯̆.̷͎̐.̶̞͒.̵͓̅** ”̸̟̓_

2-D continued to sob, he was now in a fetal position on the floor. He just wished it would end. He was surprised that the pain hadn’t killed him, at least make him pass out.

**_“̵̈́͜Y̵̩̾o̵̠̒u̸̻͝ ̶͉̆u̸̧̍ṅ̵ͅd̷̖̐e̷̡͑r̴̪͛s̷̼̚t̵̞̀â̴͔ṅ̷̳d̸͍͂.̷̧̇.̵̲͘.̷̺̈ ̶͕́r̴̛͖i̶̲͒g̴̝͌h̸̻̓t̵̜͐?̸̫̋ ̵̨̍I̷̛̖’̷̣͑m̸͎̀ ̷͉͛j̸̭͛ủ̷̪s̸̜̓t̴̟͛ ̵̫͛d̶̬̂o̴̅ͅĭ̷̦n̴̮̉g̶͙̔ ̴̮̋w̷̙̔h̴͍́ä̶̺́t̷͕̓’̴̗̑s̵̪͋ ̵͔̆b̴͓́e̴̺̽s̵̙̋t̶̡̾ ̷̙͑f̴̨͛o̷̮̓r̷̘͂ ̴̫̓y̶̱͗o̵̠̓ȗ̴͍.̴͙̎.̸̯̄”̵̟̕_ **

He couldn’t physically show it. But he was pleading for it to stop. He was screaming in his mind “yes” to whatever was torturing him. He didn’t care.

**_“̴̻͗Į̵̌’̴̟̔m̴̗̈́ ̵͔̈g̴͍̀ḷ̸̀a̷̘͐d̷̜͗ ̵̱̆w̵̯̚e̷̮̅ ̴̖̄a̸̤͝r̸̠͂e̴͎̚ ̴̼̋o̸̘͗n̷̡͐ ̵͙̚t̴͈͛h̵̹̕e̴̳̓ ̷̞͝s̶̹͘a̴̡͗m̷̤̒e̷̡͑ ̵̰̒p̴̛̥a̷͎̓ǵ̴̟ē̵̙,̵̨͊ ̷̧̀P̵͜͝ȯ̷̫t̸̕ͅ_ ”̵̡͑**

Suddenly, the light in his eyes dimmed. The boiling sensation in his eyes sizzled out. 2-D’s sobs hadn’t stopped though. But he was crying more from relief than pain.

2-D hugged himself tighter. So.. this was his life now. Subservient to the voice in his head. At least with Murdoc he was a person, not some invisible force. It was able to hurt him so easily. He continued to cry harder just thinking about it

**_S̶͈̀ṫ̵̞u̵̫͒â̷̹r̸͚̒t̴̬͂.̵̪̂.̷̺̎ ̵̟͊ṱ̴̚ḧ̷̪e̷͎͒r̷̳̄ë̸͓́ ̶̦̿i̶̩̔s̴̖̊ ̶͇̓n̸͍͝ó̸͉ ̶͚̏ǹ̶̰e̴̱̓e̸͑ͅd̶̪̓ ̶̣̋t̸͉̅ò̴̭ ̵͓̾ĉ̷͕r̷͎̋y̸̞̕_.̶͎̏”̸͙̆**

2-D didn’t listen to the voice. He had a entire list of reasons to do so. He wish he understood.. just..  
.  
.  
.  
.

 _“Why..”_ 2-D was finally able to gasp out _“why me..”_

 _“Why any of this? You’ve had your fun torturing me in my dreams.. drowned me.. made me kill! Why.. just why???”_ 2-D had a look of utter disparity on his face. 

**_I̶̥̚’̴̟̇m̵̟̔ ̵̦̾n̴̻̽ơ̵̱t̴̲̒ ̷̳̇ṭ̶̿h̴͔̓ȇ̶̞ ̷̱̈́ȯ̸̠n̸̖̾e̶̛͔ ̴̺͝d̵̺̍o̷̙̍i̵͚͝n̵̯̈g̸̡̛ ̷͓̈t̵̪́h̸̢́a̶̩̾t̷̟̊.̶̯̐.̶͕͋ ̵̱̒ẗ̵͔́h̸̘̅o̴̠͝ś̸̠e̸̲͋ ̸̖̿a̶̺̐r̵̼̕e̴͖̕ ̶̰͗y̷̦̆ơ̵̜u̴̲͘r̸̪̂ ̵͉̚d̵̙͝r̶̛͎e̶̝̎a̵̢͝m̶̤͆s̴̢̒,̵̖̑ ̴͈̚I̷̯̒ ̷̙̅h̸̫́á̵ͅv̶̯͊e̸̙̚ ̷͇̓n̵͙͊ȯ̴̥ ̸̪̓p̵̲̎a̶̩̓r̶̡͑ṭ̴̓ ̵̭̇i̶̧̋n̴̗̂ ̴̣̓c̴̯͐r̶̮͝ę̴̊ä̴̯́t̵͈͐į̶͋n̴̜̈g̴͙͝ ̷̮͛t̸̖́h̵͈̆e̵͕̕m̴̱͑.̸͖̇.̷̛͚”̸͔̈_ **

_**“Your fucking lying..”** _2-D said with venom in his voice. 

“̷̯̑ ** _N̷͇̿o̶̗͌ ̸͍̔İ̶͖’̷̼́m̶̯͝ ̸̤̋n̵̬͒ȏ̴͎t̵͎͊.̶̳̇ ̵̠́Y̴̨̐o̶̎ͅȗ̴͔ ̵̈́ͅș̶̋h̸̟͛o̴̍͜u̷̥̍l̷̼̔d̶̗͗ ̵̮̅f̷̛̯ṵ̵͒l̷̻͊l̶̼͆ ̵͉̏w̶̘̐ë̷̗́l̵̮̋l̷̬̏ ̶͚͒t̵͎͑ḩ̶͝ȁ̷̰t̸̪͆ ̶̗̉Ỉ̸͎’̸̥͌m̴̠͝ ̵̠͒n̶͍͗o̴͎͋t̶̫͑ ̷̱̊S̸͔̏t̶͎͘u̶̦̾”̴̘͝ ̸̝͐_**

**_I̶̞͊t̸͇̉’̸̡̍s̴̤̔ ̸͉̑n̶̥̿ȯ̸̱t̸͕͐ ̷̫̂t̶̡̔ĥ̷͔ę̸͗ ̶̱͆f̴̪͂î̵̟r̸̩̒s̵̬̐ṭ̴̄ ̵̘͑t̶̆ͅi̴̪̓m̶̪̚ȅ̴̩ ̶̥̀y̴̜̅ǒ̵̮ú̷̯’̴̣̆v̶̢̛e̷̙̚ ̷͔̅h̶̰͒ȃ̵̳ď̸̦ ̶̢͆d̶̰͠r̵̗͒e̵̥̋a̶̗̓m̵͖͑š̷̢ ̷͙͝ĺ̵̤i̵͚̓k̷̠̔e̶̤̊ ̶̗͂t̵̬͝h̴̦̓a̵̟͒t̶͚̍.̴̪́.̶͇̀ ̵̻͛Ḭ̸͠ ̶̡͝s̵̜̑h̸̤̃o̷̡̓ȗ̷̹ĺ̷̙d̴͎͝ ̵͖̎k̶͖͋ň̶͎ö̶̯́w̷̱͌.̷̭̿.̶̘̐ ̸͗ͅÍ̶͉’̶̳͐m̴͕̿ ̵͉̾ċ̷̭o̶͍̾n̵͔͝n̸̪̄e̵͂͜ċ̵̱t̸̓ͅḛ̵͊d̸̤̂ ̷̼̾t̶̝̍ǫ̸̀ ̴̜́y̶̞͋o̵̦̊u̵͓̽.̴͈͝”̸͙͆_ **

_“Shut up..”_

**_D̶͕̀o̷̭̓n̷͎̽’̸̝̈́t̵̩̄ ̷̛̘ạ̴̾c̵̤̽ţ̸̎ ̶̮̈s̷̜̚ô̴ͅ ̶̙̅į̸̇n̷̠̓n̵̺͆ö̸̫c̴̪͘ĕ̴̢n̷͈̆ẗ̵̻́ ̵͎̒P̵̳̾o̷̢͛t̴̀ͅ,̵̞̐ ̷̪̈Ȉ̴ͅ ̴̺̎k̴̦̔n̸͚̏o̴̝̿w̵̼̎ ̴̹̾y̶͉̏o̵̗̽ṷ̷̔.̶̅͜.̴̤̋ ̵̖͗Ĭ̶̞ ̸͎̀a̸̹͝m̵̲̀ ̸̼͠y̸̱̌o̶̫͂ư̷͈!̸̰͌ ̷̯̋H̵̙̆ỏ̷̢w̸̗͑ ̷̺̃m̸͙̚å̵̰ṋ̶͆ỷ̸̯ ̵̮̿t̶̘͛í̸͖ḿ̴̫e̷̱͂s̴̤͛ ̸̛͔h̵̟͑a̴͎͘v̴̞̆ě̶̱ ̴̜̕ỳ̴̝o̴̤͠u̵͎͑ ̷̰̐ţ̴͛ȟ̴̟ö̷̬́u̵͚͝g̵̯̔h̴͜͝t̵̟͝ ̵̙͝ọ̴͌f̴̜̈́ ̷̞̏k̴͙̾i̵͍͌l̶̲̇l̵̜͂i̵̼̚n̵̮̒g̸̗̎ ̶̰̓Ṃ̵̕ǘ̴͓r̵̛̞d̶̳̽o̵̻̍c̴͐͜?̸̱̌?̴̢͊.̸̖̅.̸͚̒ ̸͛ͅi̵̤̚t̵̥͘’̵̳͛s̵̜͘ ̶̦̔q̶̰̅ŭ̴͕î̶̡t̸͓͋ê̴͍ ̷̘̈́a̷͍̓ ̴̝̋s̴̲̈́u̶̫̽ḿ̶̬.̶̝̈́”̴̮̅ ̵̦̇_ **

_**“Shutupshutup..!”** _

“̷̫̔ ** _H̴̺̀ǐ̷̻t̴̢̊t̷̺͑í̶̢n̷͜͝ǧ̷͕ ̸̢̎h̴͔̿i̵̝̒m̸̬̾ ̴͕̑w̸̻̚ỉ̶̘t̶̺̀ḩ̷͒ ̵͉͛ă̸̙ ̷̝̉c̶̱̚a̴̹͆r̷͈͛,̷̛̰ ̷̡́s̸̤͠t̶̯́r̵͎͛a̶̧̛ň̷̼g̷̼͘l̴̤̂ĩ̶̺n̴͚̄ǵ̶̼ ̶̲̓h̵̛̺í̶̲m̵͓̂,̴͓̍ ̸̦͝d̴͚̽r̵͇̂o̴͖̓w̶͘ͅṉ̶̌i̵̟̓n̶̗̽g̴̖͠ ̷͕̿h̶̖̆ì̵̥m̴̟̄.̸̛͍.̴̙̔.̵̩̈ ̵̠̈́I̷̛̖ ̸̡̈́c̵̝̏a̵̼͝n̵̹̕ ̵͉͊k̷̯̇ȇ̴̻e̴̘͂p̷̘̀ ̷̣̋l̷̘͛i̵̜̓s̶͕̋t̵̼͠ỉ̵̘n̸̛̬g̸̲̓ ̴͙̍t̶͉̃h̴̭̓ě̶̹s̵̠̔e̸̥͝ ̷̩̇o̴̳̿f̴̞̅f̵̡̂ ̸̬̔f̵͛ͅȏ̷̭r̵̝̾ ̷̼͌y̸̪͘ò̵̬ǘ̴͜ ̵̣̎í̴̯f̸͔̆ ̸̫͊ÿ̷̟́ȯ̵̱ủ̶͔’̶̪͊d̶̗̅ ̶͔̋l̸̺̈́i̷̛̝k̶̠̒ë̷͈.̵̭͑.̸͖͐”̵̝͠ ̷̨̔_**

2-D’s blood was boiling. But continuing to tell it to be quiet wasn’t making it stop whatsoever. 

**_Ŷ̶̧o̶̭̾ǘ̸͈ ̴͎̍ẇ̶̦ǎ̶̳n̵̫͋t̴̡̏ ̷͙̀ȓ̶̪e̴̘͝v̶̺̔e̸̞̒n̶̝̄g̸͖͒ẽ̶̠.̷̟͑.̷̱̊ ̵͉̈t̸͖͆h̵̪͘a̶̲͆t̸̙̎ ̵̼̂m̴̖̾u̸͎͗c̶̻̑h̶̼͗ ̵̯͝i̵͎̓s̷̻̓ ̵̦̀ć̵̟l̶̦̇ë̴͙́a̵̫͗ȑ̷̭_.̴͍̅**”̶͈̈́

**_“̸̰̃B̴̟̚ụ̵̀t̴̻͝ ̵͖̉y̴̰̌o̷̤̓u̶̬͊r̶̡͋ ̶̥̑n̷͕̓o̴̡̚t̷̢̛ ̷̭̽s̷̻̓t̷̫̎r̵̠̃ō̵̫ń̷̩g̴̢̿ ̸̞̏ḙ̷̃n̶̳͝o̵̤͝u̶͍̍ǵ̶͔h̸͇͐ ̸͉́t̷̝̎ō̷͚ ̶̭̓ḏ̶́o̸̤͊ ̶̙͘s̷̩̕o̴̩̎.̴͇̃.̵̮̂ ̵̮͛t̵̡̋h̴͙̓ǎ̴̙ţ̴͆’̷̲͋s̴̐͜ ̵̮̅h̶͈̍o̶͕͂w̴͎͑ ̴̤̀I̵̧̒’̶͔̋ḿ̸̱ ̵̠̆h̵̝͘ẻ̶ͅl̷̦͒ṕ̵͉i̵̜̾n̶̞̈g̷̦͌ ̵̟̏ŷ̷̠ǫ̷͠u̴̫͝!̵̯́”̶̤̍_ **

2-D let out an exasperated laugh _“You’re not helping me.. your just hurting me more..”_

The voice got angry at that. ** _”I̷̯͝’̵̹͝m̷̯̓ ̴͇͋j̷̝̄ủ̸̪s̴̮̽ť̶̯ ̴̠̆t̸̡̒r̴̛͍ŷ̴̖ȋ̴͚n̶̝̈́g̵̡̿ ̵͍́t̶̜̓ö̸͜ ̵̠̾g̵̮̓ȩ̷̈ẗ̶̰́ ̵̝͂ỵ̶̀ò̷̪ú̶̠ ̴̩̔t̶̡̊ò̴̰ ̴͓̓l̴̖̉i̶̩͊s̶̝͂t̵͇͝e̵̹͌n̵̫͒ ̵̦̓t̶̺͊ȍ̶̰ ̶͈̍m̴̯̕ë̸̹́!̷̘̃ ̶͇̒H̸̜͘ò̴͔w̵͖͋ ̵͖͘d̸͓̾o̵̰̿ ̷͕̐y̸̹̿o̸̢͗u̵̻͊ ̵̻̌t̸͔̽h̶̩͠i̴̮͆n̴͎͌k̸̫͊ ̶̇ͅy̵̟̍ȍ̶͇u̵̝̕ ̴̨͐w̷̡͌ȅ̵͚ŕ̵̩e̵̾ͅ ̸͈͘ǎ̸̞ḃ̵̳l̷̥̋è̴̪ ̸̤̅ț̵̽ò̵͓ ̷̙̎e̵̯̓s̷̰͋c̷̫̾ä̸̲p̸͙̔ẹ̴͋ ̷͎̓y̴͚̅o̵̳̐ű̵̞r̷̘̋ ̸̺͗d̸͇͌ṛ̷̓ȇ̵͈ǎ̶͜m̵̦͆s̷̥̐?̷̟̿ ̸͉͘C̷̺̆ȧ̷͔ľ̶̢m̴̪̄ ̷̳̌ḑ̸̌ŏ̸̘w̵̰̓n̵̥͆ ̶̻̕ẁ̷̺ḫ̷̏ê̷̜n̸͎͠ ̴̮̚d̶̗̄r̴̼̊e̵̢̿a̸͍̅ṁ̶ͅs̷̳̆ ̸̞͝w̵͈͐ḛ̸͂r̶̟͒é̷̺ ̸̳͗j̶̙̊u̴͙͛s̵͙͐t̴͕̅ ̵̼̍t̸̹̅ỏ̸͙ ̶̗͘r̴͇͗è̵̹a̸̹͆l̴̰͐?̸̭͋ ̸̤́M̵̞͊y̵͈̋ ̴̧̇s̴̬͝t̵͈́r̸̹̊e̷̡͊ǹ̸̤ğ̵̣t̸͖̍h̶̰͠ ̵̲̏i̷̧̚n̵̙͆ ̵̝͛h̸͓̄ë̴̝́l̸͕͗p̶̨̑i̵̱̅ṇ̶̆g̸̻̈́ ̶̗̂y̷̿ͅo̴̩͠ù̴̫ ̷̗̓d̵̮̾o̸̧̕ ̵̮̕s̶̻̚ō̵͖.̴̤̈́.̵̡̾”̴̗͐_** **̵̧̑**

“...”

“̸̣̊ _ **L̸͉͐e̸͉͊t̴͍͑ ̸̱̓m̴͔̃ê̸͇ ̸͎̃h̵͓͝e̷͉͝l̷̗͊p̵̧͐ ̶̲̏ỵ̶̚o̵̰̓ư̷̝,̷̤͠ ̴̜́S̴̗̚t̶̢͗ǔ̶̬ ̵̝̕j̴̧͂ǘ̸̱s̸̤̈́t̸̨͋.̴̋ͅ.̸̤͐.̶̬̑ ̴͖̃”̷͓͌**_

_“No.”_

**_“̷͇͊S̸̩̓ť̷̡u̷͈̇ȧ̸̯r̵̫̅t̴͇͝.̷̠͝ ̸̖̇”̴͈̾_ **

_“No.”_ 2-D stated firmly.

“If I let you in more than I already have..god knows what will happen.” 2-D knew he was in deep. But he wasn’t going to let himself sink any further.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 ** _F̴̬̉i̶͇̕n̸̟͆è̸̗.̸̫̐.̴̖̈́ ̸̫͂b̷̡͗û̸̢ṯ̴́ ̶͚͐y̴̩̏o̴̙̊u̷̼̇’̶̥̈́l̶̯̊l̴̥͑ ̷̦͛s̴̫̀e̵̗̍ȩ̸̛.̵͍̍.̶͈̎Î̸̲’̵͖̾l̷̫̓l̵̗͐ ̸̜̈́b̵̠̔e̷̠̋ ̵̰̀b̸̜̽a̶͎̿c̶̲̓k̸̃͜.̶̖͂_.̷͉͐**”̸̻̕

 _“Just go away.”_ 2-D was done with this voice telling him what do do. He was so fucking tired.

 ** _W̵̨̃e̴̞̋l̷̳̄l̶̢̏.̷̯́.̶̺͂ ̶̭̀n̵̲̐ǫ̷̉t̵̘̂ ̴̙̊l̷̲͆i̷̥̿k̶̭̕ȩ̷̂ ̷͎̃Ì̶̜’̵̠̔m̶̖̀ ̴͇̐ȓ̶̳e̸̳͋a̵̼͌l̵͍̒l̵͕̍y̴̹͗ ̶͕̈g̷̯͝o̸͙̔i̶͎͘n̶̨͑ǧ̵͍ ̸͇̄ḁ̵̅ṋ̴͋ỳ̸͔w̵͎̓h̴̻͊ẻ̶͓r̵͔̋e̸͍͝.̸̈́͜_.̴͔̃**”̷͉̐

2-D grumbled at the voice. And the voice only laughed reply. But that seemed to have done... something. 2-D didn’t care though, he was just happy they were gone. 

_ For now that is.. _


	16. “Try To Hold On To You”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, mostly as a transition chapter so I can finally get into Desole lore jargon...
> 
> Also neon glowstick man finally appears again after many chapters of neglect, sorry Idk how to write Murdoc he weird

Today was the day that Noodle and Russel were going to visit Murdoc in the hospital. Though they both were unsure if they should. After the whole video call situation the day before. They weren’t sure were their priorities should lie.

Eventually after a long discussion about what they were going to do. They decided that Noodle would go visit Murdoc at the hospital. And that Russel would stay and keep watch of 2-D. 

As Noodle said goodbye to Russel. All she could think about was what happened yesterday. Ace looked so shaken up. She had never in her life seen him so.. scared? _Confused?_ She wasn’t sure how to describe how he looked. But she could sympathize with Ace. She was as just, if not more scared and confused about 2-D.

What Ace had described to them after he calmed down was really hard to believe. The whole glowing eyes thing wasn’t new. But him sounding like he was in pain. And 2-D seemingly being forced to stop saying what he wanted. It was shocking to hear. But she believed every word Ace said.

When they eventually had to sign off with Ace. He genuinely looked heartbroken. Noodle said it wasn’t his fault for how 2-D acted. But he still looked upset as they said their goodbyes. It was hard seeing such a cheery guy like Ace look so sad.

Noodle shook her head. This.. this isn’t what she should focus on right now. She was going to visit Murdoc, she should try to focus on that for now. 

She called an Uber to get to the hospital. After them arriving and picking her up. All she could do was hope that...

_ Her family would be okay. _

* * *

Russel felt uneasy being in charge of keeping a lookout on 2-D. He wasn’t sure how much of that dark aura he could be around without throwing up. But there wasn’t really any other option. It would be a risk if 2-D was left alone, and like **hell** they could get 2-D anywhere close to a hospital.

Russel sighed. He dreaded the thought. But he had to check on 2-D eventually. After they hung up on Ace, they both quickly went to check on him. However, all they discovered was a sleeping 2-D. And neither of them had the heart to wake him up.

As Russel poured himself a cup of coffee. He heard footsteps. _Is.. 2-D actually out of his room?_ Those footsteps continued to get closer. Russel almost dropped his coffee when he saw 2-D standing in front of him. A tired and disheveled 2-D sure. But it was him no doubt.

Both of them awkwardly stared at each other. They both stood in place in uncomfortable silence. But eventually Russel spoke up. _“Morning D..it’s.. good seeing you.”_

2-D blinked, his hands twitched _“Um.. likewise..”_

_“Do...”_ Russel started _“Do.. you want anything? I know your not much of a coffee drinker but we have plenty of tea.”_

That seemed to make 2-D perk up a bit. 

_“Uhh.. yeah.. tea would be nice.”_

* * *

Noodle had arrived that the hospital more agitated then she should have. Traffic had been a mess on the way. Not like she could blame the driver, but she was still 30 minutes late to when Noodle said she would arrive. And she knew how much Murdoc hated tardiness, though he was a hypocrite on that stance. He was always late to events.. sorry _“fashionably late”_ to events.

She eventually got to his room. The receptionist at the desk looked a bit spooked when she had asked for his room number. And really...she couldn’t blame him. From her calls past calls with the hospital. Murdoc didn’t seem like the best patient to deal with.

Noodle opened Murdoc’s room door. She was greeted by the man himself. _“Look who finally decided to show up!”_ Murdoc said, arms wide. _“Traffic really that bad, huh?”_

Well at least he was being friendly, Noodle thought as she sat in one of the chairs. _“Yeah.. it was.”_ Her tone came off more annoyed than she wanted it to but she really couldn’t help it. If Murdoc wasn’t a fucking idiot she wouldn’t be here, and at least one of her many worries would be non existent.

Murdoc noticed this and crossed his arms _“I know your not to happy with me...”_ Noodle shot daggers in his direction. _“But.. good news is that I’ll probably be released tomorrow.”_

_“And how am I supposed to feel better with this information?”_ Noodle raised an eyebrow _“If you weren’t such a moron, you wouldn’t even be here in the first place.”_

_“Well you should be happy that I don’t have to be subjugated by this fucking place.”_ Murdoc quipped back “No one in this dump knows how to do their job..”

Noodle rolled her eyes _“And you do?”_

_“Certified doctor, remember? I don’t need some kids fresh out of medical school telling me what’s best for my heath.”_

_“Sure.”_ Noodle was already getting tired of this conversation. _“Those doctors wouldn’t be telling you that if you didn’t put yourself in the hospital in the first place! How is this not gotten into your skull yet? **Why did you even drink poison??”**_

That question seemed to have shut Murdoc up. _“Oh.. now your not talking?”_ Noodle said standing up from her seat _“Typical..”_ she muttered under her breath.

Murdoc kept quiet. His head turned away from her. That didn’t stop Noodle’s rant _“I don’t expect you to say **shit**.. but I just want to let you know I’m done. Everyone is done with your **idiotic bullshit!** If something like this happens again.. god knows what I’ll do..” _

Noodle stepped closer _“I have so much to worry about now. And.. it’s getting harder to keep it together.”_ She started to feel tears in her eyes _“Just for once can you listen to me?? Please... just.. try.. please..”_

For Murdoc it was hard. It really was. Listening to his daughter having a breakdown over him. He didn’t know why he was like this, but he hated it.. he hated himself. But for now all he could do was sit in silence. Pondering on what he could say to her. 

_“Please.. just try for me? If we are all able for once to stay together without falling apart. I’ll..finally truly be able to say I’m happy.”_ Noodle said as tears streamed down her face, she was giving a speech from the heart. She just hoped that he had heard her words.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 _ **“Alright...”** _Murdoc breathed out _“alright...”_

Noodle continued to cry in place, she had been keeping in so much. And Murdoc couldn’t stand seeing her like that. He wasn’t heartless.

_“Come here love, it’s okay.. I hear you..”_

She sniffed, but she accepted Murdoc’s offer. She got to his level and they both shared a hug. 

_“I’ll try.. to get better.. for us..”_ Murdoc said, almost a whisper.

_**“You better.”**_ Noodle somehow was able to laugh out. Murdoc gave a small smile at that remark.

_ “Yeah.. I will.” _

* * *

Both 2-D and Russel had been sipping both their drinks in silence. There was small talk here and there. But really.. it just made things more awkward. 

_“Umm... again.. thank you. You know, for the tea..”_ 2-D muttered out.

Russel coughed. _“Yeah no problem D. No problem...”_

While they were drinking in silence. Russel noticed something strange. It seemed that dark aura that was around 2-D so much for the past couple of days. Was.. gone. Well not gone, more that it was less noticeable for him. It was odd, but it was a welcomed change.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 _“I’m sorry”_ 2-D blurted out of nowhere _“You lot are probably all sick of my **shit** by now..”_

_“D..”_

_“I’m not finished. I.. I know that I haven’t been the most open.. or honest. And that I’m being a burden on you all. I’ve really **fucked** up. And I’m sorry..”_

_“Christ D..”_ Russel said _“We never thought anything like that, we just worry about you, man.”_

_“ **I know that!** It just.. I don’t know..”_

_“It’s fine.. it’s just that we can’t help you if you don’t open up. I know it’s hard for you but.. we can’t do anything if we don’t know why your hurting.”_

2-D’s hold on his cup tightened. _“Still.. yesterday I shouldn’t have acted like that... Ace probably hates me now..”_

_“2-D.. Ace would never hate you, especially if it’s something you have no control over. He is just worried like the rest of us.”_

_“You think so?”_

_**“I know so.”** _

2-D stared into his cup of tea. But it seemed he took Russel’s confirmation to heart. A small smile appeared on his face. And softly, he said...

_ “Thank you.” _


	17. “But Dear, I Don't Wanna Die”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been awhile folks; sometimes I just don’t know how to continue things so it takes me a while to figure stuff out, thanks for being patient with me!

Murdoc’s arrival home didn’t seem to make any noticeable changes in how everyone acted around eachother. But what did happen was that the band’s workload changed dramatically. Once Jamie had gotten news of Murdoc’s release from the hospital. He first, ranted and raved at Murdoc. But after he calmed down, Jamie gave the rundown on how they would catch up with progress on _Song Machine_. And... it was a lot of work.

A week of not doing anything really caught up on the band. All they really had was the arrangement of _“Désolé”_ and the for sure that Fatoumata Diawara would be on the track. It wasn’t the greatest of circumstances, but it sorta helped the awkward tension around the band. Mostly because they were more focused on the music, and not each other.

2-D appeared to be in better spirits. He was definitely the one the most focused on the music. Noodle and Russel guessed he had worked on some music while he was self isolating, _at least he was being productive?_ It did calm them that 2-D was actually interacting with others. It seemed that he had gotten over... whatever that was.

But Murdoc was another story entirely. Once music practice was done for the day he vanished. I mean, Murdoc disappearing and reappearing whenever he wanted wasn’t new. But him just getting back from being away for so long, and then continuing this habit. It made everyone on edge, especially Noodle.

She had just had a talk about him changing for the better. And this was one step forward, and three steps back. But then again, she sort of understood. Everyone was still a bit peeved at him. It made sense to stay back and let the dust settle. Even though she didn’t like it, she let Murdoc retreat to.. wherever he went to.

After weeks of work, _“Désolé”_ was ready to be recorded and shot for a music video. 2-D, Russel, and Noodle were happy to finally get this finished. For a slightly rushed project. It had turned out quite nicely. It was definitely a track that they could be proud of. Though the last thing that had to be done, the music video, was a challenge. Nobody had any ideas for the music video. All their creative juices had run dry....

Until.. something very unexpected happened. A portal. **A fucking portal**. To be honest, it wasn’t the weirdest thing that the band had ever experienced. And soon enough, this strange occurrence became an opportunity. 

A relaxing music video on the pier was definitely the perfect idea for _“Désolé”_. And this portal led just to that. Perhaps it was fate.The calming nature of the video was a nice contrast to the hectic work schedule. It was like a well deserved vacation after a big project.

The only problem that presented itself, was Murdoc. He didn’t show up during any planning for the music video. It was strange, Murdoc was usually very anal about what happened during music videos. But not like they planned much anyway. Just playing music and relaxing on the harbor. Not much else needed to be discussed after the setting was decided.

Soon enough the band was ready to record. The band and others stepped through the portal. And it was probably some of the most fun they had in ages. Just being able to unwind and casually hang out while doing work was really nice. Damon and Fatuomata were a treat to be around. Yet.. something about this was off..

_ Where was Murdoc? _

* * *

Everyone met in the living room later that night to find a very angry looking Murdoc. His arms were crossed, his back forcefully pressing into the couch. Whatever that was on his mind, it wasn’t going to be fun to hear.

_“Hey Murdoc..”_ Russel started _“Where were you today?”_

But that question just made him angrier. _“Oh don’t fucking pretend you care Russ. If you actually gave a **shit** about where I was you would have actually looked for me.” _

Russel looked like he had more to say but Murdoc continued. _“And don’t give any **bullshit** excuses, I know full well you didn’t even try.”_ Murdoc shifted his stare to the back door _“Another thing.. a **fucking portal?!** Did none of you think to tell me about this? Or.. did you just not want to tell me..”_

As Murdoc said that last sentence, 2-D shifted slightly. His head tilted slightly downward as he moved himself a bit behind Russel. Murdoc noticed this however. His angry glare was solely focused on the singer now.

_“Oh.. **you** ” _Murdoc said bitterly _“You.. you know something.. don’t you.”_ 2-D audibly gasped as Murdoc stepped towards him. _“Don’t act so innocent **faceache** , you know better that to lie to me..”_

2-D remained silent. He didn’t know what to say. _What could he say?_ He was just, if not more confused about what was happening. All he could do was stare and shake in place.

_“Really? Wow.. where did all that confidence go 2-D? Thought you didn’t give a **shit** about what I think. Doubling back?”_ Murdoc was right in front of 2-D now _“Tsk.. cant believe I actually took lip from a spineless sod like you.”_

Before anything drastic could happen. Noodle forcefully pulled Murdoc back. Murdoc was going to retaliate, but Noodle’s icy glare told him not to do so. Murdoc was basically dragged out of the room. Noodle was definitely not happy.

As the two of them left the room. Russel couldn’t help feel a dark aura creep up his spine. He shuddered at the cool feeling. 

He glanced at where 2-D was standing. He was still shaking, but it looked to be more in anger then fear. Russel couldn’t see his face. But he could hear his gritted teeth. 2-D’s fists were clenched, breathing stilted.

_“D.. you okay?”_ Russel said as he was about to put a hand on 2-D’s shoulder. But that action was quickly denied. 2-D swatted Russel’s hand away and stormed off outside. Before Russel could stop him, he heard the loud slam of the front door. 

_ “Well.....Shit.” _

* * *

Before Murdoc could say anything, he got a painful punch to his shoulder. _“ **Ow!** What the hell.. what was that for??” _

Noodle stared angrily _“Oh you fucking know **damn** well what that was for! You can’t just target people and believe that people won’t take an issue with you. You had no right to badger 2-D like that.”_

Murdoc laughed at that _“Really? No right? You lot go **fucking** gallivanting without me and you don’t think I won’t be just a tad hurt?”_ He felt tears start to form in his eyes again. _“But I guess that’s what family is for! Not giving a shit about the most disposable ones...”_

Noodle’s glare softened. Oh... that’s why he got mad? _“Murdoc.. we just assumed you didn’t want any part of the video. You not showing up to the meetings kinda reinforced that.”_ Noodle put both of her hands to his arms _“I didn’t say anything because I thought you wanted to be left alone..”_

_“Well I thought you all were mad at me!”_

_“We were... but we really can’t be mad at someone who isn’t doing anything.”_

The both stared at eachother for a solid minute. They really weren’t the best at communicating... weren’t they..

_“Sorry....”_ Murdoc stammered out. Wow.. he was really bad at this.

_“I’m.. also sorry.”_ Noodle replied back _“But who you should really apologize to is 2-D..”_

Before the conversation could continue any further. They both heard the loud slam of the front door. The looked at eachother and then entered the entryway. Only to find a distressed Russel looking back at the door.

_ “Great...” _

* * *

_**“Agghhh!!”** _2-D growled as he paced down the sidewalk. He didn’t know why, but he was just so **mad!** He knew it. Of course this would happen again. He didn’t even do anything this time! Murdoc couldn’t attack him for something he had no part of...

ʸ̴ᵒ̸ᵘ̸ ̵ˢ̶ʰ̶ᵒ̶ᵘ̶ˡ̸ᵈ̸ ̸ʰ̶ᵃ̵ᵛ̸ᵉ̶ ̵ᵖ̸ᵘ̴ⁿ̶ᶜ̸ʰ̴ᵉ̶ᵈ̴ ̴ʰ̴ᶦ̵ᵐ̸.̶.̸.̵ ̵ˢ̴ᵗ̶ʳ̵ᵃ̴ⁿ̸ᵍ̴ˡ̷ᵉ̷ᵈ̵ ̵ʰ̸ᶦ̵ᵐ̶.̷.̶

_“Tsk...”_ he quickly shut his eyes. **No.** He didn’t need this. He was already pushing back so much. He can’t let his emotions get out of hand and let... that take over. He needed to calm down...

2-D stopped and took in his surroundings. The looked up at the night sky and took in a deep breath. _God he wished he had some cigarettes on him.._ that’s what he really needed right now. But at the time he was to angry to think about where he was going. The only person he had to blame on that end is himself.

Well.. at least now he could say he was less mad. Still agitated, but calmer. He stopped hearing the whispers in the back of his mind. And that was definitely for the best. 

He was pretty surprised he hasn’t heard the voice. At least more than whispers. Confronting it after his whole freak out in front of Ace somehow made the thing feel.. less present. He had no idea why.. but he was thankful for it.

As he put those thoughts in the back of his mind. It started to dawn on him that he had walked pretty far. He still knew where he was of course. But all he could think about as he stood in the shadows of the night..

_ “What now?” _


	18. “Désolé, désolé...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh idk sorry I’ve been gone, school is starting back up again yayyy
> 
> Anyway idk how I feel about this chapter, I’m definitely better at art then writing lol
> 
> At this rate I may go more canon divergence but not like there is not much canon to go off anyway..
> 
> But if you actually want more content from me that’s more consistent in upload my insta is pretty active so you are always welcome to talk to me @re_hashd3 !

**_“Agh!”_** Noodle growled as she approached Russel. _“You let him leave!”_ As she stepped closer, Russel put a hand to her shoulder. _“It might be for the best Noods, he just needs to blow off some steam.”_

_“But the last time this happened he...”_ Noodle paused. Russel looked at her knowingly, Murdoc not so much. 2-D’s tendency to run of when under emotionally stress has led to some... not ideal situations. Especially the most recent one that could come to her mind... let’s just say lots of tears where shed that day.

_“If your so worried about where he is I can go look for him.”_ Murdoc interjected surprisingly. _“He probably hasn’t gone far and I could probably find where he’s run off to. I’ve kinda made a brand in finding where he is..”_

Noodle raised an eyebrow _“And what exactly would you do when you’ve found him? It’s pretty obvious he stormed out of here because of you.”_

_“Well you said I should apologize to him!”_ Murdoc said as he spread out his arms. _“And it’s not like we have any better ideas.”_

Noodle glared at Murdoc. _“Well if your going to go look for him I am too.”_ She started to pace towards the door, but Murdoc stopped her. _“Noodle I know you’re worried about him and all. But I.. I caused this and..”_

_“I should try cleaning up my own shit sometimes..”_

Noodle was shocked at the statement. Did Murdoc actually say that? But looking at Murdoc he looked like he meant what he said. Noodle looked at the ground, she couldn’t believe what she was going to say. But eventually she muttered out...

_ “Fine... just hurry.” _

* * *

2-D at this point was just wondering. He knew where he was, so he wasn’t lost exactly. To be honest he just didn’t know what to do. It was either continue walking or head back. And he at the moment really preferred the ladder.

But soon 2-D stopped. He didn’t know why.. but he felt like someone was following him. He continued to move forward, he definitely didn’t feel like getting jumped right now. But as soon as he continued to walk, he started hearing footsteps quicken their pace behind him. 2-D was panicked now, what should he do? Fight or Flight...

Well in that moment, and he didn’t know why... he chose fight. The footsteps where close to where he was now. As 2-D glanced behind his shoulder, and saw a shadowy hand reaching out to him. Well.. it’s now or nothing...

With one swift motion, 2-D decked the figure as hard as he could. The figure yelped in a mixture of suprise and pain. 2-D positioned himself, ready to stand his ground. 

_“Ugh... well that’s one **hell** of a hello..”_ The figure groaned as he held his face in pain. Wait... did he really just...

_“Oh... it’s **you.** ”_ 2-D said deadpanned. 2-D lowered his fists, well.. that just happened. 

_“Yeah it’s me. Hello to you too.”_ Murdoc said as he shook off the pain. _“I knew you were mad at me but punching me in the face is a little far don't you think?”_

2-D stared back at him unapologetically. _“Just be glad I didn’t have a switchblade on me and that would have been way worse. And to be fair.. it’s really dark out here. Thought you were going to jump me or something....”_

_“I wasn’t if that makes you feel any better. I..”_

_“ **Murdoc**...why are you here.”_ 2-D interrupted as he crossed his arms. He probably was the last person he wanted to see right now.

_“Well if you let me talk I could tell you why.”_ Murdoc sighed. _“Stuart look..”_

**_“Don’t call me that.”_ **2-D said with venom, his glare got angrier. _“You **killed** Stuart **22** years ago. Hit him with a car, and crushed his skull into the pavement.” _2-D was raising his voice now. _“Even made a day out of it! **D-Day!** A cheers to the day you ruined **MY** life..._

_“...”_

_“And that’s only one thing! Surprising how much pain you can put a person through **huh?** Not like you care anyway, never have and I don’t think you ever will.”_

_“2-D...”_

_“ **Murdoc**... whatever your going to say. I’ve probably have already heard it before. I really am **sick** of your bullshit excuses and apologizes... just leave me be...”_

2-D turned away starting to walk off. He was crying now. **_Shit._** Why did Murdoc of all people have to chase after him. He just needed space.

_“ **Wait!** please I...”_

_**“Murdoc!”**_ 2-D angerily turned around. _“I said can it! I’ve been pretty clear with that but it’s pretty obvious you don’t want to listen to me. You never do! You push and push... you just don’t stop!”_

_**“2-D!”** _

_**“I̵̱͂ ̵̍ͅS̵̑͜A̴̰͗I̸̺͐D̶͈͆ ̴̡́S̵̭͐Ḥ̶͆U̴̢̕Ţ̴͑ ̶͉̈I̶̜͗T̶̳̈́!̸̛̜”** _

As 2-D screamed those words, bright light again poured out of 2-D’s eyes. Fiery, white light. Murdoc almost fell to the ground in shock. But when his vision focused, he was utterly stunned at who.. what was infront of him. 

_**“You...Aagh!”**_ 2-D yelped as he put his hands to his face. He bent down, trying to shut out the pain. His breathing became heavy, why... why now. Yes...he was angry, but he didn’t need light pouring out his eyesockets to prove that!.... _**fucking**_ Murd..

_“He..hey.”_ Murdoc stuttered out. 2-D didn’t notice but Murdoc was bent down right next to him. _“2-D you goo..”_

_“I told you to **leave...** ”_ 2-D growled out, he didn’t need Murdoc seeing him like this. If he wasn’t in so much pain he would be sprinting away into the unknown. 

_“For satan’s sake 2-D just listen and breathe for a minute okay?”_ Murdoc said in an agitated tone. _“I have know idea why.. this.. is happening but just breathe okay?”_

Breathe. _**Breathe...**_ yeah he could do that. So 2-D through tears started to try and steady his breathing. In and out... in and out... just breathe. As 2-D’s breathing quieted, the light started to dim. Eventually, the light had disappeared. Soon enough, leaving the two back in the dark once again.

For a moment, there was just silence. Murdoc just started at 2-D, while 2-D just sat next to him motionless. But in the end Murdoc spoke up first. _“2-D.. I know you don’t want to hear my voice right now. And your probably not going to believe me but... I’m sorry.. I.. am. I was.. angry and I took it out on you. Just.. try contemplating that and come back...please.”_

2-D just stared at the street silently. He looked like a disaster. And well.. he really felt like one. Why should he believe what he’s saying, all he has ever done is lie to him. Yet for some reason he sounded so **genuine.** He.. was just tired, angry, confused, and a shit-tone of other emotions. He..just couldn’t muster to say anything.

_“Noodle is really worried about you, you know. I.. I don’t really know what that’s all about but she really wants you come back.”_

_“....”_

Murdoc stared at 2-D for another minute or so. But in due course he started to turn back. He knew he wasn’t going to get any further.. to be honest he made it worse. I mean of course he did! **_He always does!_ **He should have just not tried to do anything at all.

But surprisingly, he heard footsteps behind him. Soon enough, 2-D walked past him. Before he got much further than him, he stopped.

_“Just so you know I’m only coming back for her, not **you.** ” _2-D was still turned away from Murdoc. _“To be honest... today hasn’t been the worst you’ve ever done to me. But if anything else like this happens again..”_

_**“I quit.”** _

Murdoc’s eyes widened as 2-D just continued to walk away from him. _**Quit?** _He can’t quit.. not him. It took every fiber in his body to not scream at him. But Murdoc couldn’t risk making the situation any worse. He gritted his teeth, what could he say? He really just could say..

_ Anything.. _


	19. “Aries”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back again after another long hiatus, I really am sorry but school is a massive turd. Luckily I have time to write during free periods so I’ve been writing stuff down since then so stuff will come out... eventually. I have a plan but it takes time y’all.
> 
> So enjoy the aftermath and suffering after the last chapter, yayyyy!
> 
> (Also sorry for no art, I have a big project I’m doing at want to center on it. Don’t worry it’s also Gorillaz related haha)

Noodle immediately turned her direction to the sound of the door opening. Her relief of seeing 2-D in the doorframe was immeasurable. But before she could say anything to him, 2-D’s body started to descend to the floor.

Before he could fall on his face, Noodle caught him in her arms. Sadly, her relief didn’t last very long. _“2-D! Oh my god are you okay?”_

All she got in response was tired groans. He really couldn’t muster anything else out. All of his energy was again just **_drained_** out of him. His outburst was probably the reason why but he didn’t really care. He was just to...

_“Tired....”_ 2-D said. It was barley audible but his message was pretty clear. It took a moment for Noodle to register 2-D being taken out of her arms. But Russel had been watching from the sidelines and finally took action. “ _Don’t worry Noods, I got him.”_ Russel said as he held the now unconscious 2-D. _“Just wait here and make sure Murdoc gets back in one piece.”_

Oh right, Murdoc! _Where the hell was he??_ Did 2-D come back in his own? As she turned her direction back to the front door. She was greeted by the man himself. Though... he definitely didn’t look to thrilled to be back. 

_“Hey Murdoc you..”_ before she could finish her sentence she was nudged out of the way. _“Murdoc, hey **listen!”**_ Noodle said louder. Begrudgingly, Murdoc faced her. He didn’t feel like talking to anyone right now. Especially since the last time he opened his mouth it didn’t go so well.

_“Murdoc... something happen?”_ Noodle questioned. 

_“Well...”_ Murdoc paused. _“You.. you were right about him not really wanting to talk to me..”_

_“Oh...”_ Noodle paused. _“Well I mean..”_

_“Yeah yeah.. sorry, I just.. need to..”_

_“I get it.”_ Noodle sighed, _“Just.. thanks for finding him, even though it didn’t go so well.”_

Murdoc’s eyes widened slightly, but he quickly turned away. Why was he being thanked when he did such a shit job? Whatever... but before he turned the corner he mustered out...

_ “Your.. your welcome.” _

* * *

2-D gasped as he opened his eyes. He didn’t know why but.. _he was standing._ All he could see though his blurred vision was the slight mixture of colors that danced on the ceiling. He soon noticed a very familiar sound, a distant crowd was cheering.. that’s odd..

He soon realized where exactly he was. _A dressing room._ One that he believed he had been in a couple of times before.. but he really couldn’t put where exactly. 2-D looked once again around the room. The thing that caught his eye was the mirror on the side of the wall. He didn’t know why he felt so drawn towards it, but he stepped closer.

As he moved in-front of it, he visibly jumped back. His eyes.. they were.. _**normal?**_ Well as normal they could be for 2-D standards. He slowly glanced at the mirror again. He was greeted by pools of black. Fuzzy red pupils buried under the darkness. He hadn’t noticed his eyes changed since Noodle pointed it out to him. And now since they were back to black again it... _just felt strange._

_“What the hell are you doing?”_ 2-D jumped to face the sudden voice. He turned away from the mirror to face... _Murdoc?_ Not just that.. he looked younger. His skin was a paler shade of green, the bags under his eyes less apparent.

_“Um I..”_

_“You don’t need to keep staring at them **dents.”**_ Murdoc said disgruntled, “Gives you character.”

2-D glared at Murdoc. _“Oh.. well that’s **nice** coming from you”_

Murdoc returned the glare. _“Are you implying something?”_

_“I mean your the one who made them like this in the first place. Wouldn't be looking at them if you hadn’t **fucked** them up.” _2-D laughed bitterly. _“You are really good at **fucking** things up..”_

Before 2-D could finish the rest of his rant, Murdoc angrily shoved 2-D to the wall. He forcefully sunk his sharp nails into 2-D’s shoulder. 2-D yelped in pain, but Murdoc didn’t seem to care.

_**“I haven’t fucked anything up..”**_ Murdoc growled. _“Since you’ve forgotten I’ll remind you. I **made** you..”_

_“No you didn’t you...”_ Murdoc’s nails only sunk deeper. They sunk so deep the were staring to draw blood. 2-D turned away in pain. He wanted to retaliate, but his body was unable to. He wanted to kick and scream but something was holding him back...

2-D turned once again to face Murdoc. But 2-D wasn’t even sure that was Murdoc anymore. Red eyes stared into his soul, a dark shadow started to surround them. _“You would never have amounted to anything if I hadn’t run you over...”_ The figure continued to speak in a distorted voice. _“You're not the boss, you don’t talk **b̷͍̕ȁ̷͓ĉ̷͔k̶͖͛**.̷̯̑.̴̡͆ **.̷̪̽I̵̦͝ ̸̧͝c̸̰̚ǭ̵n̸̹͐t̴̘̉r̶̤̄ȏ̶̥l̶̬̀ ̵͆͜y̴̜̒ŏ̷̘u̴̢͂** ”̸̻͋ ”_

2-D was slammed once again in the wall. Claws puncturing his flesh. The now demonic looking figure moved its face closer. Sharp teeth forming a evil smile.

**_“̸̳͑A̸͈͛n̵͖͒d̴͇͑ ̶̥̐I̷̯͠ ̴̖́c̶̝̆a̷͇̿n̴̳̂ ̴̗̉t̸͈̉å̸͓k̴͕̿ẻ̷̖ ̴̠́ỵ̵̈́o̷̪͘u̵̓͜ ̶̻͝o̶̤̎u̵̅ͅț̷̇ ̵̥̆ä̵̧́n̴̬̓y̴͙̎t̶͈͝ḭ̵̀m̵̠͋e̸̥̚ ̴̜͐I̵̳̿ ̶̘̓l̴̙̍ȋ̶͖k̸̳̈e̴͇̽.̶̪̓.̴̛̫.̸͔̓”̸̥̈́_ **

As the figure said those words, it’s claws sank so deep that 2-D’s body was shredded by its sharp daggers. He screamed in agony, gasping out fast breaths. But the figure only laughed at his pain. It cackled as he continued to drag its nails down 2-D’s body. 

2-D stared in dismay as the creature continued to laugh as it slowly killed him. The cheers from before mixed with the figures demented cackling. It was as if in his final moments, all his life equated to was entertainment.. just a **_joke._**

But.. his life wasn’t a fucking punchline. To many, it might have been. Their thoughts didn’t matter though. He new he was fading, but...

_**“I don’t.. I don’t want to die.!”** _

As 2-D coughed out those words, 2-D’s dark eyes were engulfed in a familiar white light. The figures laughter quickly turned to screaming. The figure jumped back, but it was to late. The figure shrieked as its body melted in the bright light. Leaving nothing but dust.

During all of this all 2-D could see was white. He had lost so much blood he didn’t even realize the figure was disintegrated right in front of him. His body sank to the ground. The white in 2-D’s eyes started to vignette back to black. All 2-D could see before he slipped away...

_ Was the pool of blood forming around him. _

* * *

  
2-D’s eyes opened sharply. This time he didn’t scream, he just blankly started at his bedroom wall. He was still processing what he had just experienced. _What.. what the hell just happened?_

2-D tried to sit up, but a sudden shock of pain in his shoulder prevented him from doing so. He clenched his teeth as he held his shoulder. **_No...no.._**

2-D started to feel tears start to form in his eyes. His nightmares were back again. And they now seemed to be effecting him more then before. 2-D quietly sobbed as he gripped his shirt sleeve. 

He could conclude why his dream was centered on.. **_him._** But he hated it. He truly just wanted to forget that he existed. _Why was he even still here?_ Was it for Russel? _Noodle?_ They probably would understand if he wanted to leave.. right? But then again.. he couldn’t just abandon them.

2-D was stuck in a rut, just continuing to preform the same motions as he always had. The mere realization of the fact toor him up inside. He really hated the hindsight he now had. We sometimes wished he had the naivety of when he was younger. But he knew he couldn’t have that back...

_ He knew eventually.. he would **stab** him in the back. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha we all know where this is going (at least I hope so) 
> 
> Hindsight is 20/20 babey


	20. “I'm Looking Out At A Volcano”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Trigger Warning!⚠️
> 
> -Self harm is mentioned and scars are shown, so be aware before reading, and don’t if your not comfortable with it.
> 
> \- Also if I’m wrong with my depiction of it please let me know! I want to make sure I’m respectful of this very serious topic.
> 
> (P.S: There is also going to be no art this chapter, again I’m so sorry. I just wanted to get this chapter out so you all could read it, I feel like I haven’t been the most active.)

After that night, it seemed the band had sizzled out any development they had tried building up for the past couple of days. Murdoc and 2-D were the main culprits of this. 2-D became more standoff, he didn’t go full hermit, thank god. But all of his openness from a couple days ago had disappeared. 

Murdoc was pretty much in the same boat except... he seem super **_off_**. Even for Murdoc. He showed his presence even less than he had before. He usually only appeared when mail arrived, and that was few and far between. Noodle could pick up on something... _paranoia perhaps?_ But she had know idea why.

But one event helped her understand why that may be the case. She was just passing by but Murdoc and 2-D somehow were in the same room. It probably was a coincidence but nonetheless... it was strange. They just stared at each-other, it was brief but the tension was **_unbearable._** She noticed Murdoc’s clenched fists, as he slightly stepped back. 2-D just blankly stared at Murdoc. As if he was challenging him, but all Murdoc did was hastily walk away. If this was any other point in their life, Murdoc probably would have decked him and left it at that.

He didn’t do anything. It was odd seeing Murdoc like that... questioning what he should do. He may have even been scared. But Noodle wasn’t so sure about that. As Murdoc left, she eyed 2-D. And what she saw made her jump.

2-D was still staring at where Murdoc once stood. Noodle shook as she felt a dark aura creep up her spine. **_His eyes..._** his eyes where something she had never seen before. 2-D’s eyes were swimming in a mixture of black and red. They spiraled, the colors continuing to overlap with each-other. The dark bags under his eyes framed the picture crudely, it was hard not to focus on them.

Noodle gasped, and 2-D noticed it. He blinked once in her direction.. and they were gone. The spiral dissipated back to the clear white she had become accustomed to. 2-D continued to blink at her, confused. Noodle just looked back, clear fear shown on her face. She backed up, and turned away. But before she was fully turned away... 

_ She saw the utter guilt on his face. _

* * *

When thinking back in that, Noodle felt terrible. 2-D looked so pained when he realized she was scared. Scared of him. Noodle hated knowing she made him look so ... **_heartbroken._** Noodle knew she would have to confront 2-D eventually, so she decided it would be no better time then the present.

She searched around KONG, seeing if she could find any trace of him. But it was no use. She tried asking Russel if he had seen him,but all she got was a shrug. So Noodle was back to square one.

Noodle almost gave up trying to find 2-D. It was starting to get late. But she noticed one of the back doors was open. She immediately rushed outside, fearing to what that could entail. All she found however was the man she was looking for. Though.. he didn’t look all that well.

_“兄?”_ Noodle spoke up. Stepping closer to him. 2-D jumped back, almost falling off the back porch. But Noodle was quick enough to grab him before he fell. But... that apparently wasn’t a good thing to do. He yelped in pain, an unsettling cracking sound came from his shoulder. Noodle’s eyes widened and she quickly moved her hands away from him. 2-D held his shoulder as Noodle scooted back from him.

 _“2-D? Oh my god.. you okay?”_ Noodle gasped out. 2-D shaked a bit, _“I’m.. I’m fine.”_ He stuttered out. _“Just.. this bad pain in my shoulder.. you seemed to have put to much pressure on it.”_

 _“Shit, 2-D I’m sorry..”_ Noodle said as she moved closer. _“How.. how did that happen? And.. why didn’t you tell us?”_

2-D looked away from her, _“I.. I just fell.. accidentally. I don’t need to bother you about me being clumsy..”_ The way he said it, didn’t make Noodle any calmer.

She glared at him. _“2-D... you know you will never be denied help when you’re hurt. So what if you just fell.. if your hurt I want to make sure your okay.”_ As she softly said those words, she moved a hand to his arm. Though he quickly moved back once she did so. He held his arm back, tugging the already long sleeves down further.

That made something in Noodle’s brain click, her eyes widened as she stared at 2-D. **_No.._** _“You... you didn’t..”_ She said pained as tears started to form in her eyes.

2-D only shrank inside himself. He held his arms close as he continued to stay turned away. _“2-D.. you...”_ He didn’t say anything, he just kept himself in a bubble, but slowly Noodle popped it. She moved back in front of him, giving him a tearful stare. Noodle got hold of one of his arms. The entire time, 2-D just looked down, he didn’t know what he could say.

She slowly lifted one of the long sleeves. Dozens of scars were dug into his arm. Older ones..... **_newer ones._** Some cuts that were fresh. Still puffy and red. Noodle gently brushed a finger across them, Causing 2-D to shiver, tears starting to form in his eyes. 

_“Why... why.”_ Noodle said heartbroken. **_No.._** it was happening again. She started to cry, continuing just to quietly ask why.

 _“You.... you’re scared of me.. I scared you..”_ 2-D shakily rasped out. _“ I... I may not be the most observant.. but Russel is clearly scared of me too...” He paused. “even Murdoc is...”_

_“ 2-D..”_

_“And I can’t live with that! I.. I just don’t know.. **I don’t know why this is happening!** ”_ 2-D cried out. _“I push people away.. I get mad when I shouldn't.. I don’t want to scare people but I do anyway! I hate it... I hate myself..”_

_“...”_

_“God.. I’m suprised you’ve put up with me for this long. Murdoc was right, I’m a **fucking** hypocrite.. I say I don’t care what he thinks.. or what you all think. But I do... and I lash out because of it!...”_

_“I’m horrible..”_

Before 2-D could continue, Noodle tightly hugged him. _“ **Shut up**... your not horrible. 2-D you’re.. amazing.. **brilliant!** ”_

_“But..”_

**_“Im not finished!”_ **Noodle paused for a moment and sighed _“To be honest... I was scared.. I.. was just so confused. I had never seen you look.. like that before.”_

2-D looked down again, but Noodle quickly raised his face to look at her. _“But more importantly.... **I’m scared for you!** I have know idea what’s going on... but I wanna know! I can’t help you cause I don’t know how to. And you trying to quell you problems like this... you... shouldn’t..”_

_“...”_

_“And if this is about Murdoc and whatever happened between you two. Your always allowed to tell me what’s going on. I’m done with him doing whatever the hell he wants with you! We all are..”_

_“I don’t want it to be like Plastic Beach.. like **L.A.**.. not again.”_ Noodle hugged him tighter. _“I don’t want to lose you... you mean so much to me, you’re to important to be hurting yourself..”_

_ “I love you, Two-chi...” _

That last sentence of endearment broke 2-D. He crumpled, he started to sob loudly. _“Im.. so sorry..”_ He somehow weezed out. He was crying so hard he could barely say anything at all. _“I..”_

 _ **“Don’t be sorry!”**_ Noodle once again interrupted him. _“You don’t need to be sorry....”_

For awhile, 2-D just sobbed. All his defences washed away in his salty tears. He cried until no more tears came. When he at last looked up his face to Noodle he was a picture of grief, loss, devastation. Noodle hated seeing his look so dreadful.

She wiped his wet face as she soothed him _“Just.. tell me when your feel like this.. please. Shout my name I don’t care, just tell me. I will never turn you away..”_

2-D only sniffed in reply, he couldn’t muster to say anything. He had been keeping in so much, his dam just broke when Noodle confronted him. Why was she being so nice? He scared her, didn’t listen to her... he wasn’t improving. Just stepping back into unhealthy habits...

 _ **(̷E̸v̷e̸n̴ ̷i̶t̸ ̵h̶a̴d̵ ̶t̶o̵ ̵s̴t̸o̷p̷ ̴h̵i̸m̵ ̸f̸r̴o̶m̴ ̴d̸o̶i̵n̶g̸ ̴a̴n̵y̸t̶h̸i̷n̴g̴ ̸m̴o̸r̶e̵.̸.̷.̵ ̸h̸a̸s̷t̴y̸)̴**_  
̴

 _“We should clean...this up, won’t want it to get infected...”_ Noodle said concerned as she glanced down at his arm.

2-D looked away again, but Noodle consoled him. _“ It’s okay, If your thinking about Russel finding out he’ll understand.. and if your thinking about **him** then...if he asks anything **I’ll shut him up..** ”_

 _“Thank you..”_ 2-D said awkwardly, barley even audible.

Noodle smiled. _“Of course, like I said I’ll always be here for you, I promised remember.. in L.A.”_

_“...”_

_“I promised to support you through anything, I’ll be beside you. No matter how hard it gets....2-D.... you’re my 兄貴...”_

He didn’t know how, but he mustered out a smile. He took her hand, and with shaky breath said...

_ “Okay..lets go.” _

* * *

In the end, Noodle and 2-D ended up drifting away on the couch. 2-D was already asleep when Russel finally came around to them.

 _“Hey..”_ Russel said in a whisper. _“I heard some of what happened earlier... is he okay?”_

Noodle pulled the sleeping 2-D closer to her. _“I... I don’t know.”_ She really didn’t, she couldn’t speak for him. Noodle couldn’t imagine how he was feeling.

Russel looked over at 2-D, and immediately saddened when he noticed the bandages on him arms. _“Oh shit.. did..?”_

 _“Yeah...”_ Noodle confirmed, she gently moved a hand through his hair. _“It.. it wasn’t pretty...”_

Noodle started to cry again. _“I’m glad I got a hold of him before anything worse happened ... I..”_

 _“I know.. I am too.”_ Russel said softly. _“But... what should we do? Should we tell....”_

 _ **“No.”**_ Noodle said sternly. _“If 2-D wants to then fine but.. that’s not our place. I probably.. already caused so much stress today by taking to him about it...”  
  
“You shouldn’t blame yourself..”_ Russel stated.

_“But..”_

_“ **Noodle**...You didn’t know what was going on. But you tried to help him the best you could. You did the same thing in LA. And...he got better because he knew you would always be with him no matter what, and so am I...”_

Noodle sniffed. _“Im no therapist..”_

_“Neither am I, that’s a thing we can talk about later..”_

Noodle only hummed in reply, therapy... that whole situation was very complicated. 2-D wasn’t the most adamant on seeing doctors, that even included psychiatrists. But Russel was right. It was something they really needed to talk about soon.

 _“Would you like me to help you with him? It’s getting late..”_ Russel asked.

 _“Nah.. were good here.”_ Noodle said as she sinked further into the couch. _“You should get some rest Russ.”_

Russel nodded. _“Alright.. goodnight Noods.”_ He soon left the room. Leaving Noodle alone again with 2-D. Noodle looked at him, 2-D shifted deeper in her shoulder. He looked calm, peaceful. She smiled as she whispered...

_“Yeah...will be okay...”_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient with me people that are still here, I truly do appreciate it.
> 
> Next chapter is probably going to be in 2-D’s POV, I’m not sure how well I’ve set up and explained things so more stuff with be explained next time.
> 
> (What happened in L.A...?)


	21. “Trying To Read The World Today”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyyy remember when I said I’d post more regularly, I was wrong :)))
> 
> Anyway have the last chapter but through 2-D’s POV, maybe might explain some stuff
> 
> So some of the same trigger warnings from last time apply so read with caution if that’s sensitive to you.

After his.... ** _“fight”_** with Murdoc, 2-D didn’t know what to do. He was walking on thin ice. 2-D knew at any moment his world could crumble below him. Murdoc didn’t show it, but 2-D knew he made him angry. And he couldn’t put that aside, how could he?! 2-D was a sitting duck, just waiting to be shot. Why did this always happen? At least back in the day Murdoc wouldn’t wait, he would just do whatever he wanted and fuck off. But now... he isn’t doing anything. **_Why?!_**

Was.. was it because he threatened to quit? When 2-D thought back on it, he wasn’t sure how much he meant it. At the time, 2-D sounded like he did. He was just so done with Murdoc, truly anything he could have said would have sounded like fact. But now... he really had to think on it. Why would Murdoc even care if he threatened to quit? _Like he gave a shit about actually respecting 2-D’s boundaries..._

At this rate 2-D was just pacing around KONG. He learned from last time that he shouldn’t stay a shut in. But soon he realized he didn’t really have anything to do... besides playing music 2-D couldn’t think of any hobbies he had outside of that. It was kinda sad...

So 2-D continued to wander. His thoughts were starting to muddle together. He was getting really bored. What could he do... what could he...

_**“Oof!”**_ 2-D suddenly crashed into something.. or more someone. He guessed he wasn’t paying that much attention to what was in front of him. He stepped back, an apology was on the tip of his tongue. Till he registered who was in front of him.

**_  
Murdoc...._ **

They both looked at each other. Awkward tension quickly sprang up. They... they hadn’t seen each-other since that night. 2-D was suprised... he didn’t yell at him. But that didn’t make any sense... right? _This isn’t how it’s supposed to go.._

  
_Why is he just standing there...?_

_Why is he looking at me like **that??**_

  
**_WHY ISNT HE DOING ANYTHING?!!_**

  
Then there was a slight gasp, 2-D blinked. _Murdoc... was gone._ 2-D looked over to where the gasp came from. He saw Noodle, she was staring straight at him. She looked so... scared. _Why would she be scared?_ He stepped a bit closer, but she hastily stepped back. Before he could even muster out her name, she quickly turned away. Leaving 2-D alone with his thoughts. 

Noodle... she left him... _she was scared of him??_ He tried to grasp why she would be so frightened but then something **_clicked._** Russel... he looked the same way when he had entered rooms. When he just appeared in general. And just by association Murdoc also left... just like Noodle. Just this one singular coincidence made it dawn on him..

**_  
They were scared of him... all of them were..._ **

  
Immediately 2-D’s breathing quickened. He didn’t know how but he managed to escape to his room. He shut the door but as he did the room **_span._** He squatted on the floor, trying to make everything slow to something his brain and body could cope with. Adrenaline pierced his heart, unloading in an instant. 2-D’s ribs heaved, _it was getting harder and harder to breathe..._

  
_There scared of me.. there scared.._

_**They hate me.. no.. no..**_

**_THEY HATE ME....!_**

  
**_C̷̗̚a̶͕͗l̴̮̋m̸̭̂ ̷̛̟D̴̯̆ơ̷͚w̴̬͐ǹ̸͍!̶͗ͅ_ **

  
Suddenly his body stopped. It was like a freight train crashed, destroying all its cargo. For a moment... he forgot why he was freaking out. He sat up from the floor, moving his hair from his face. He blinked.. then again. **_What the hell.._**

  
**_“̷G̴o̴o̵d̸.̴.̴ ̶y̸o̷u̸r̷.̶.̷ ̸c̵a̶l̵m̴.̶”̸_ **

Oh no.. ** _nononono._** **_Not them._** _“Go away....”_ 2-D rasped out, he was still trying to catch his breath. _“Go.. away!”_

  
**_“̶S̵t̴u̶ ̴p̷l̶e̸a̵s̷e̵.̸.̷ ̴I̶”̷_ **

_“No!”_ 2-D interrupted. It took so much strength not to scream, he didn’t want anyone to see him like this. “I told you to go away.. but your still here! And now.. now..” 2-D dug his nails into his arm. _“They..”_ His nails continued to sink, blood started to form at the tips of the insertion. 

**_“̷H̸e̴y̴ ̴s̷t̵o̷p̵!̴ ̵Y̵o̷u̸’̶l̸l̷ ̵h̴u̵r̶t̸ ̵y̶o̷u̶r̶s̷e̵l̷f̴!̶_ **

  
_“ **You...** you don’t get to tell me what to do.. just shut up.”_ 2-D however did release his arm. Though the direction he was going towards wasn’t any better. He hastily moved towards a familiar drawer, tightly holding onto its handle.

**_  
“̴S̷t̷u̶ ̵p̷l̵e̷a̷s̶e̷ ̸j̴u̷s̷t̸ ̷l̴i̶s̶t̸e̵n̸.̸.̶ ̴y̷o̷u̸.̶”̸_ **

2-D clumsily opened the drawer. What it contained was not the most comforting sight . Multiple if not dozens of switchblades he had collected over the years. _All layed out in one place._ He was suprised he was able to keep any of them. But now he wasn’t focused on that...

**_“̸2̵-̸D̷ ̴I̷ ̶k̵n̶o̴w̵ ̶y̵o̸u̷r̶ ̶s̷c̸a̵r̵e̶d̵ ̸b̷u̷t̴ ̶p̸l̴e̸a̴s̷e̶ ̸d̸o̴n̷’̶t̶.̵.̶”̷_ **

  
_“I’m not scared!”_ 2-D interrupted the voice again. He tightly clasped one of the many blades. _“They are the ones that are scared.. and it’s your fault! Maybe if..”_

**_“̷Y̴o̶u̷ ̸h̸u̴r̴t̴i̶n̵g̴ ̷y̸o̴u̸r̸s̴e̴l̷f̴ ̸i̴s̴n̶’̵t̸ ̴g̵o̶i̵n̴g̶ ̵t̶o̴ ̷h̸e̵l̷p̵ ̷a̵n̸y̷o̸n̵e̷!̷ ̵D̵o̵n̵’̸t̴ ̸m̵a̸k̶e̷ ̶m̸e̵.̷.̷”̶_ **

  
_“What? You going to try and stop me? Your just trying to stop me because if I’m gone.. you are....”_ 2-D laughed uncomfortably. _“That’s it.. that’s it right?”_

**_“̸.̷.̵.̷.̸.̴”̴_ **

**_  
“If...”_** 2-D flicked one of the knifes open, he gazed at his reflection on the blade. His eyes were still that same damn shade of white. He started to loathe them. His eyes had always been a pain to look at in the mirror. He hated what and more importantly who they associated with. Just still the same **_fucked_** up face... **_thanks to Murdoc._**

**_ Thanks to this fucking thing.... _ **

But...soon a bright light reflected of the blade. 2-D kept in a painful scream as he shrank to the floor. That same white light had returned, but it had never been this painful before. Thousands of suns melted his skull. He rasped out heavy breathes as he tried to steady out his thoughts through the pain.

**_“̴I̴’̶m̸ ̵s̵o̷r̷r̶y̴ ̶b̸u̸t̵ ̵I̷ ̶c̷a̵n̵’̶t̶ ̵l̴e̶t̸ ̵t̶h̷i̷s̴ ̸h̷a̶p̷p̸e̴n̵!̸ ̶I̴ ̷d̷o̸n̷’̵t̴ ̷w̵a̴n̸t̵ ̴y̶o̷u̵ ̷t̶o̵ ̸h̵u̷r̷t̸ ̸y̷o̷u̴r̶s̴e̷l̴f̷.̷.̸ ̷o̴r̷ ̵d̸i̶e̴!̵ ̵L̷e̷t̶ ̶g̸o̸ ̶o̷f̵ ̴t̶h̴e̴ ̵k̸n̶i̵f̴e̶ ̸a̶n̶d̴ ̶j̷u̶s̶t̶ ̸h̷e̶a̴r̶ ̵m̴e̸ ̵o̴u̷t̴!̵”̵_ **

2-D scoffed at the voices pleas. He clenched the blade he had in his hands. It was his ticket from escaping this.. monster in his head! He tried lifting his limbs forward, but something was trying really hard to hold him back. He didn’t care. Slowly he moved the blade closer... **_and closer._**

**_“̵S̶t̴u̵a̶r̸t̵ ̶p̴l̶e̵a̸s̷e̶.̵.̸.̶ ̴d̵o̴n̴’̶t̶ ̵m̸a̴k̶e̸ ̷m̴e̷.̵.̸”̸_ **

  
2-D didn’t hear the voice, its only muffled in the back of his mind. Hot tears poured out of his still glowing eyes. His face was now above one of his arms. The tears leaving slight burns on his skin. He grasped the switchblade, his knuckles whitened because of how hard he was holding on. He tugged and tugged his arm till eventually...

_ He cut. _

* * *

Before anything more hasty could be done, **_2-D felt sick._** Soon enough he let go of the blade. 2-D felt like had the most terrible hangover all the time. The wave of nausea that hit him was so intense that he hardly made it to his bathroom before he emptied his stomach. Porcelain clashed with the vile, watery texture. It burst from his throat, practically **_choking_** him. Once it seemed to dissipate. 2-D’s face was white and dripping bile, sweat, and tears. He lurched forward and sunk to his knees. 

**_I̷’̵m̷ ̷s̶o̷r̵r̵y̶.̵.̷ ̵I̸ ̴c̵o̴u̶l̷d̶n̵’̷t̴ ̴t̸h̸i̵n̷k̴ ̴o̸f̷ ̶a̸n̵y̵t̵h̸i̵n̵g̶ ̷e̸l̸s̶e̴.̶.̶.̵_ **

_ The voice sounded apologetic. _

**_P̵l̷e̴a̸s̶e̶ ̶j̸u̴s̶t̸ ̵l̸i̴s̵t̵e̵n̸.̵.̴ ̷S̵t̵u̷a̸r̵t̸ ̴I̶ ̸k̵n̸o̷w̵ ̷t̵h̵a̵t̵ ̶y̵o̵u̵r̵ ̵n̷o̵t̷ ̷f̵e̸e̷l̴i̷n̴g̵ ̷s̷o̴.̴.̶ ̴g̵r̷e̸a̵t̸.̸ ̴A̴n̸d̴ ̶t̴o̴ ̴b̸e̴ ̷h̶o̶n̸e̵s̸t̴ ̸I̷ ̸m̷a̴d̵e̷ ̵i̵t̸ ̸w̵o̴r̵s̸e̷.̴.̶.̸.̷ ̵B̷u̷t̴ ̴Y̶o̶u̴ ̸n̷e̵e̷d̶ ̷t̵o̸ ̶c̸a̷l̵m̶ ̶d̵o̶w̴n̶!̷ ̸H̶u̴r̷t̴i̴n̶g̴ ̸y̶o̵u̵r̸s̷e̷l̴f̷ ̸i̵s̸n̷’̴t̶ ̴g̵o̴i̵n̴g̶ ̷t̷o̶ ̷s̷o̷l̶v̶e̴ ̵a̶n̵y̵t̴h̵i̴n̸g̴!̴ ̵I̷t̵’̷s̶.̸.̶.̴ ̶i̴t̴’̷s̷ ̴m̴o̶r̸e̸ ̸c̴o̴m̴p̶l̵i̶c̷a̸t̷e̶d̷ ̷t̴h̷a̴n̶ ̵t̷h̸a̷t̴.̶.̵.̷_ **

2-D’s has stopped shining awhile ago. 2-D coughed as he gazed at the ceiling. He wiped his face as he groaned out something akin to a response. _“ I nee...”_

**_“̸W̴h̷a̵t̷?̷”̷_ **

_ “I need fresh air....” _

* * *

  
2-D had somehow managed to step out the backdoor. That same feeling of instant tiredness had seeped through him. _But he didn’t cave._ He just took in a deep breath as he gazed at the sky. The sun cast its golden rays down upon the resting clouds , turning them bright red; fire red. It mixed with the orange and purple sky. It painted a picture any artist would be proud of creating.

2-D sat down on the back porch. He wished he could be enjoying this sunset. _It... it was so beautiful._ But all he could do was sadly rub his eyes. He gritted his teeth, he was starting to feel a familiar burning sensation on his arm. He really should do something about that....

_“兄?”_ A voice soon asked behind him.

**_Shit!_** 2-D jumped back from the sudden voice. He almost fell off the porch, but two small hands had caught him before that. Though.. they grabbed onto a not so great area...

He yelped as the now clear to him Noodle stepped back. 2-D soon looked up to her. She had an apparent expression of worry on her face. _“2-D? Oh my god.. you okay?”_

2-D laughed a bit at that remark in his mind. He didn’t say what he was really thinking...

“ _No.. I’m not..”_  
  


* * *

After 2-D’s confession, Noodle bandaged up 2-D’s bruises and cuts. She gently cleaned every wound without question. Until Noodle moved further up... 2-D took in a sharp breath when she arrived at his shoulder. _The whole start of this..._

She gasped as she saw the massive bruise on his shoulder. Purple and brown splotches danced on his pale skin. Deep indentions were visible, almost like a tiger sank its claws into 2-D. She blinked and then stared in 2-D’s direction, but he just turned away. She lightly grazed a finger over it, causing 2-D to shudder.

_“How... god how did this..”_ She mutterd more to herself then anyone else. 2-D turned away, internally panicking. How could he explain _**that?!**_ Noodle seemed to notice is worry. _“2-D...I’m not saying you have to but... how did this happen..?”_

2-D didn’t say anything. Any type of excuse he thought of could be easily shot down. Honestly he really didn’t want to talk about... this anymore. _“Okay.. that’s.. that’s fine 2-D. Just....”_ Noodle paused awkwardly _“just take care of yourself...”_

_** “Please..” ** _

* * *

Noodle had finally finished bandaging his wounds. 2-D stared down at the criss-cross pattern on his arm. _“Thank...thank you.”_ 2-D stuttered out. Noodle gave him a small smile in reply.

_“I’ll.... I’ll leave you alone now.”_ 2-D whispered. He began to turn away, but was immediately stopped before he go anywhere further than a couple of steps.

_“ **Ooooh no** , you aren’t going anywhere.”_ Noodle quipped.

2-D stared back at her, confused. He had already wasted so much of her time. Yet she still wanted to stay with him. 2-D puzzling looked as Noodle dragged him over to the common area. She proceeded set him down on the couch, draping a heavy blanket over the both of them.

_“What.. what’s this?”_ 2-D awkwardly laughed. Noodle smiled back at him. _“You need to relax dude, I’m not just going to let you wallow in your junk alone.”_

_**“Oh..”**_ 2-D murmured out, flustered. He really was stunned on how much Noodle really did care. _“I.. I don’t know what to say...”_

_“Well you really don’t have to say anything haha!”_ Noodle pulled him in closer to her. _“Like I said I want you to be able to relax... you’ve had a tough day..”_

2-D snorted in reply. That was an understatement. But she knew what she meant. _This... this was actually pretty nice._

_“Hey I have an idea! Want to finish our horror movie marathon? We never actually got to From Beyond The Grave.” _

2-Ds eyes seemed to glimmer a bit at the suggestion...

_ “Yeah.. that sounds nice.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Even weird entities don’t condone self harm, take care of yourself folks)
> 
> Ha you thought I was going to explain this whole L.A. deal, you were wrong bucko!
> 
> Next time baby💋


	22. “To See Where You're At”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guess who is back after another long break I’m sorry school sucks
> 
> Anyway you guys are getting finally what I promised you, + a little extra fluff cause this fic really be getting angsty.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!

L.A was a vast, intricate, labyrinth of noisy, streets and alleys. You could hear the incessant honking of vehicles even through the night. Bright, colorful billboards were shining in every direction. Some even reached as tall as some buildings, as the sky...

_ To the moon.. _

But....Noodle didn’t have time to focus on there hypnotic colors. Her heels clacked furiously as she ran through the bustling streets. She had to shove away many innocent passerby’s, but she didn’t care. She was dead set on finding them..

_** Finding him.. ** _

She called out his name, but he never showed. Her calls became more frantic as she tried to track him down. Though... not like there was much of a track to trail... Tears started to stream down her face as she realized just how bad the situation was. He was gone... she didn’t know where he was... he wasn’t replying to her calls....

He... he might get hurt! Or.. **_no._**

Noodle was getting desperate. She asked around, but not a single soul seemed to have seen him. Noodle didn’t know why.. but she got angry. Come on! He isn’t all that hard to spot out!!! Look at him for fucks sake!!! Though.. she might have been projecting a bit. What if she past him and didn’t even notice...?

Noodle had to eventually stop to catch her breath. Her feet hurt like hell. She was suprised her heels hadn’t snapped from all the constant running. Noodle sniffed as she wiped her eyes. She... she lost him. **_She.._**

Noodle rested her back against a wall. She sank to her knees as loud sobs escaped her. She grasped the fluffy outlining of her jacket. Her mind was spinning, Noodle didn’t know what she could do. She failed.. she failed him. If only she was faster.. if only...

_*ring.... ring*_

Noodle gasped. She hurriedly fished her phone out of her pocket. For a moment she stared at the screen. She.. she didn’t actually believe what she was seeing.. he’s calling...

_ **2-D was calling back...** _

Noodle snapped out of her trance and picked up the call. Once the call connected, All she heard was his stilted breathing. 

_**“2-D..?!”**_ She exclaimed, clear worry in her voice. 

2-D coughed up what sounded like tears. _“I....”_

 _ **“2-D are you okay? Where are you?”**_ But he didn’t respond. _“2-D please answer me..”_

 _“ **I.. I don’t know!**... it’s bright.. and loud and..” _2-D was starting to stammer, he was scared. 

_“Calm.. calm down 2-D just.. do you see any signs or buildings?”_

It took a while, but 2-D was eventually able to describe something Noodle was able to pin point directions for.

 _“Don’t **fucking** go anywhere okay?... just stay there till I find you.” _Noodle said sternly, this was her only lead and she wasn’t going to let it go to waste. 2-D paused again but eventually let out a shaky..

_ “Okay...” _

* * *

2-D hung up. _Wait... wait for Noodle._ Noodle would be able to help him. Well he assumed she could. Noodle had been calling every minute or so since he left. He.. he felt really bad about not responding sooner. He looked down, he didn’t know is why but he climbed up some tall exterior steps. Maybe to escape the noise or.. for the risk. He wasn’t sure...

Why.. why was this happening? Murdoc he.. he was coming back. _**He was being released.**_ When he had heard first heard the news.. he barley reacted. He was just.. _**stunned.**_ 2-D just stared at Russel as he told him. The memory was fuzzy, but clear sympathy was in Russel’s voice as he broke the news.

So many things were happening at once. The tour was over and Ace had to leave. ~~_2-D was still trying to get over that._~~ He really had to take in that _The Now Now_ was truly coming to a close. And Murdoc was the straw that broke the camels back.

2-D blocked out Russel’s words as he finally took it all in. No..... _ **Nononononono!**_ He just couldn’t take it. 2-D ran. He just ran, he didn’t know what to do. He blindly ran through the streets of L.A..

_ And somehow ended up here... _

_**“2-D!”**_ Noodle yelled up to him. He gazed down at her. Clear panic was on her face. Why is he so high up!! Noodle yelled at him again, but he shrank into himself. She couldn’t see him... well..

_ Guess it’s time to climb.. _

* * *

Once Noodle made it to the top, she started to walk towards 2-D. _“2-D?”_ She asked softly. Though all she got in response was silence.

_“Um.. we should probably get down...right?”_

Just more silence....

Noodle’s voice cracked with worry _“It’s not safe.. please just come down okay?”_  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_**“What am I doing?”**_ 2-D said, finally breaking his silence.

Noodle tilted her head. _“What..?”_

_“Why.. why did I even come up here? It’s.. it’s not like it’s going to change anything..”_

_“Change what D?”_ Noodle asked.

 _“That... it’s over.. **this is all over...** ”_ 2-D’s voice started to crack, he moved his hands to his face.

_“2-D.. it’s..”_

_“That... **he** is.. coming back..”_

_“..... oh 2-D.”_ Noodle sat down next to him. She rubbed circles on his back. _“It’s.. it’s going to be different 2-D.. I..”_

 _ **“We always say that!”**_ 2-D interrupted her. _“Every time we meet up it’s the same things over and over and over again..!”_

Noodle winced, she hated that he was right. It was pretty obvious going though their history that... they aren’t the most stable group. She continued to sympathetically keep an arm around him. He looked like he had more to say...

 _“We thought Humanz may be different but no! He was just the same.. he just kept face for the press..”_ 2-D started to get quiet again. _“It... it still hurt.. he is always good at that...making it hurt...”_

2-D wiped his tears and looked at Noodle. Noodle kept in a gasp. His eyes.. they had returned to a midnight black. _So was Russel right?...._ _**no...**_ she shouldn’t focus that. _That whole story was for another day._

_“He....”_

Noodle cut 2-D off with a hug. She let him sink into her fluffy coat. He shook as she tightened the hug. _“It’s going to be okay 2-D.. I’m not going to let him hurt you.. never again. Your my 兄 2-D, I’m not going to let you get **abused** like that. I’m not going anywhere.. got it?”_

2-D coughed up tears. He gripped onto the coat fabric very tightly. But... through all of that she continued to embrace him. Noodle really was an angel. At first, he didn’t ask for help. But she ran after him not even knowing where he was. He looked up to give her a teary smile...

_ He really couldn’t thank her enough.... _

* * *

Slowly, Noodle awoke. She uncovered her face. She blinked, and blinked again. Streaks of sunlight penetrated through the window. She usually wasn’t one for waking up early but she thought of a certain someone.. She gently sat up to look for 2-D. But... he wasn’t next to her. Panic quickly set in. _Where could he have gone??_ But... then she noticed a familiar scent.

Noodle released herself from the heavy blanket and made her way to where the smell was coming from. She stepped into the kitchen, only to find 2-D. He turned to face her and jumped slightly. But immediately calmed down when he realized it was just her.

 _“Oh.. uh ello...”_ 2-D stammered. _“Mornin.”_

 _“Good morning to you too.”_ She tilted slightly over his shoulder. _“Are... are you making tea?”_

_“Oh...yeah! I.. I thought you’d like some when you woke up and uh.. just wanted to suprised you all.. I’m not good at cooking at all but I know how to brew tea and um...”_

Noodle giggled. _“No need to explain yourself D. Its very nice of you to do so. Smells lovely~”_

2-D looked away flustered. _“Thanks I.. I guess. It was the least I could do. It should be done in a minute..”_

Noodle took a seat at the kitchen bar. Waiting silently to be served. When Noodle was finally given her cup, the rich smell of cinnamon filled her nostrils. Noodle only took a small sip, but the flavor was clear. The snappy kick of cinnamon mixed with the frothy milk. She took another sip, noticing the slight taste of saffron. She smiled. It was the perfect concoction of spices that just.... _ **hit the spot!**_

img src=“ [](https://ibb.co/VWw8RWj)

**_“Holy shit!”_** Noodle exclaimed. _“This may be the best cuppa I have ever had! I knew you liked tea but.. just **wow!”**_

 _“Well... thank you.”_ 2-D blushed. _“I.. I knew you liked cinnamon so I brewed this good cinnamon tea blend I had. The milk and saffron was just to help balance it all out..”_

Noodle laughed. _“I had know idea we had a barista living with us!”_

2-D coughed. _“Well... tea is like half my diet.. you could say I got bored of the same flavors and just wanted to experiment a bit.”_

 _“Well it sure payed off!”_ Noodle took another sip. _**“This fucking rocks!**_

2-D sheepishly smiled at her. _“Well I’m glad you enjoy it, you helped me a lot yesterday and I wanted to try and do something... something nice for you.._ ”

Noodle smiled back at him. 2-D could really be such a sweetheart. He didn’t need to thank her, but she appreciated it nonetheless. Noodle continued to drink her tea as they both chatted. It was nice hearing 2-D be open, to laugh again. Yeah this...

_ This was the start of getting back on track. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Reddit AMA where 2-D talks about how he likes making tea just had me sent, I had to y’all.
> 
> I just imagine him having a stash of different tea flavors and just being a secret tea master idk it fits with his aesthetic.
> 
> (I might also be projecting tea knowledge who knows, tea slaps)


	23. “I’ll Never Do That”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly just wanted to write fluff but story needs to happen so idk I am trying, I look back at other chapters and realize.. 
> 
> “Huh guess this has plot holes:)”

Russel awoke to the sound of distant cheerful chatter. He groggily opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. _7:00am on the dot._ He sighed. How the _**fuck**_ could anyone be up this early? 

Russel almost tried going back to sleep but the distant chatter just got louder. He huffed and puffed but eventually dragged himself out of bed. Whoever is talking with each-other were definitely having a good time. _**Unlike him.**_ God he really hated mornings....

Russel grumbled as he moved towards the noise. As he reached the kitchen, his eyes widened in surprise. There was Noodle and 2-D joyfully talking away. Russel slouched on the kitchen doorframe. It... it had been ages since he’d heard 2-D laugh so genuinely. Russel gave a small smile, he was suddenly way less grumpy. It was hard being so when observing such a wholesome scene.

He watched them talk for a solid minute before he decided to interrupt. Once he fully entered the room, Noodle looked over at Russel and happily greeted him. 2-D on the other hand fell silent. He turned away slightly, keeping his arms close. Russel internally cursed, it seemed like his presence definitely soured 2-D’s mood.

_“Russ! Did you sleep well!?”_ Noodle chirped. He chuckled. _“Well I was sleeping pretty alright till I heard your blather mouths yapping away. What’s got y’all so exited this early...”_

Noodle’s smile got wider as she glanced at 2-D. _“Well... 2-D over here may have made the history books for best tea EVER! This stuff is so good.”_ As Noodle said her praises, 2-D turned red with embarrassment. He.. he wasn’t really used to being congratulated so much. Russel laughed at the display. _“Really?! Is that so?”_

2-D coughed awkwardly as he noticed Russel had looked over to him. _“Well.... I um...” 2-D paused. “I guess? I don’t know...”_

_“Aw come on 2-D! Give yourself some credit!”_ Noodle raised her cup. _“This... this is **fucking** good...” _

_“I mean it’s just.. it’s not that hard to make...I..”_

_“Stop! No, 2-D just take the compliment!”_ Noodle laughed awkwardly. _“2-D Oh my god..”_

_“Okay okay okay.. I’m sorry... I..”_

_**“DON’T BE SORRY!!”** _

Noodle and 2-D once again instigated their excited chatter from before. Though this time it was more fast and snappy. The two of them bantered back in forth. 2-D continuing to deflect compliments as Noodle comically praised him. 

i[](https://ibb.co/NnSWL13)

_“Come on~ I know you like the compliments~! You may be saying one thing.. but your face says otherwise~”_

_**“Stop**..! I..”_

Before the “argument” could continue any further, Russel let out a good hardy laugh. That immediately made Noodle and 2-D go quiet. It had also been a good while since they’d seen Russel have a good laugh. They silently stared at him as Russel calmed down a bit.

_“Sorry.. sorry..”_ Russel wheezed out. _“Wow.. you guys really haven’t changed at all have you?”_

Noodle smiled at him again. _“I’m taking that as a compliment!...”_ Noodle paused. _“Like you should 2-D...”_

_**“HEy..!”** _

Russel laughed again. _“Like I said.._

_“You haven’t changed at all...”_

* * *

The morning had past on quite uneventfully. The trio had enjoyed an early breakfast and tea. Russel was also quite surprised at 2-D’s tea making skill. Though, Russel thought any more compliments thrown at the man would probably make him explode. So he just gave a thumbs up, and that was a good enough response for 2-D.

The three of them waited patiently to see if Murdoc would come out of his cave. _But he didn’t show._ Noodle was starting to get worried. What the hell was he even doing down there? She definitely had no idea... not like you could really have any when it came to something involving Murdoc.

It was around noon now. Noodle, Russel, and 2-D had assembled in the practice room. They were still a little rushed on time when it came to writing and composing for _Song Machine._ So they thought they might as well brainstorm on... _**something.**_

_“Hmm Peter Hook and Georgia are on this track right?”_ 2-D questioned.

Russel nodded. _“Yeah.. they definitely have a good sound. Kinda similar to how The Now Now sounded actually..”_

2-D mumbled something in agreement. _“Uh.. hm how bout something like this?”_

As 2-D finished that sentence he started to play a new arrangement on the keyboard he had in-front of him. Noodle and Russel listened quietly as 2-D played his set. They both thought it was a pretty good start. Noodle was about to comment on it but.. then he started to sing...

_  
“I'm looking out at a volcano...trying to read the world today..”_

_  
“And... see where you're at..I'll never do that.  
I'm a model that is uncomplicated...”_

_“You can play a happy tune on me, but don't turn me off...”_

_“Cause then I am silenced..”_

  
  
Suddenly, 2-D stopped singing. _“Shit.. uh that’s all I got uh but.. that good?”_ He held his breath as he waited for a reply. Though they just stared at him. _Did...did he do something wrong?_

_“Sorry.. I..”_

_**“Nononono** don’t be sorry!”_ Noodle interjected him. _“That.. that was.. wow..”_

_“Bad?”_ 2-D cringed out. Shit... was it really that awful that she can’t even explain it.

_“God 2-D no! It.. it was brilliant!”_ Noodle exclaimed. _“Did.. did you just come up with that?”_

_“Um... yes? I don’t know it’s just that it kinda came to me? If it’s bad we can always scrap it..”_

Noodle and Russel sadly looked at eachother. _“Uh 2-D.. I know I was joking earlier about you needing to take compliments but.. Seriously dude it’s really good!”_ Noodle said full heartedly. _“I truly mean it when I say it’s great....”_

_**“Why won’t you take a compliment, 2-D?”** _

2-D took in a sharp breath. He looked down at the keyboard keys. _How could he answer that question?_ 2-D has never been a person to receive compliments. Sure he got ones on his looks or his voice but...those all came with the job. Other than that he really had no other “talents”. _~~Murdoc had always reinforced that...~~ _2-D had never earned praise on his own. _He.. He didn’t deserve compliments...._

_**“AWW 2-D!”**_ Noodle shouted as she wrapped him in a tight hug.

_ Shit.. he said that last part out-loud didn’t he... _

_“Of course you deserve compliments! Why would you say that?”_ Noodle said with a frown on her face. 

_“I...uh um...”_ 2-D stuttered. He couldn’t put his thoughts into words. _“I... don’t know...”_

_“2-D...”_ Noodle groaned out in a disapproving tone. _“I’m going to keep saying this till it’s engraved in your skull 2-D... You matter! You’re talented! **Stop. Fucking. Saying. Otherwise.”**_

_“Yeah D.”_ Russel chimed in. _“I could probably never do what you did just now. Takes skill to come up with stuff on the spot.”_

2-D started to feel his face flare up again. _Did...did they really mean that?_ He continued to stare blankly as he pondered their words. They have all had this discussion before, many times. _But he could never really.. truly believe them_. He didn’t know why it was so hard to...

_**“2-D..?”**_ Noodle asked, breaking the silence. _“You okay?”_

Noodle took a back... she noticed something. 2-D’s eyes flickered slightly. Almost like a lightbulb with worn-out receptacles. _“2-D..?”_ Noodle asked again.

Finally, 2-D seemed to snap out of his daze. He looked up at the two of them again. He rubbed one of his eyes slightly. He was tearing up.

_“Sorry... just...”_ 2-D said through silent tears. _“Shit...”_

_“2-D..”_ Noodle once again hugged him. _“It’s okay, you don’t need to cry!”_ Russel put a hand to his back. _“Yeah man it’s all good.”_

2-D sniffed. _“Sorry it’s just that... I don’t know I...”_ he laughed. _“I guess I’m **happy...** ”_

Noodle and Russel backed up to give 2-D space. He laughed again. _ **“Thank you..”**_

Noodle and Russel gave eachother a look. This definitely wasn’t the reaction the were expecting. He couldn’t show it, but Russel had that similar feeling of supernatural dread. Though it was different.. but Russel believed he didn’t have enough information to go off of. But... looking at 2-D he looked thankful.. so..

_ Then why was that the case? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah fuck sorry but plot stop getting in the way of character bonding! Also I think I’ll finally do Murdoc POV next time because I actually have to at some point for this story to make any sense so yeah.. also I have another story in the works so perhaps stay tuned for that idk


	24. “I’m A Model That Is Uncomplicated”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m back finally, school is a bitch and that’s about it heh.
> 
> Anyway finally some Murdoc POV. It’s short cause I have know idea on how to write the funny green man smh
> 
> But the next chapter is probably going to be way longer than this. But then I always say that so haha

Murdoc liked quiet. Not many people knew that, which was pretty understandable. At first glance Murdoc didn’t seem to be that type of person. He was loud, abrasive, and reckless. All very contradictory to the definition of “quiet.” But when he was alone.... silence was nice. Murdoc didn’t have to put up with any **_bullshit._** He could just sit and forget about the world.

_ Though at the moment... that was very hard to do. _

2-D... it’s always **_fucking_** 2-D. What in the 9 Circles Of Hell was up with that man? He was gone for a couple of days and now... now 2-D was like **_this._** All Murdoc did was stare at the guy, and suddenly it was like thousands of eyes were judging him. _He could still slightly feel like was being watched..._

 ** _He hated it._** Mudoc hated the feeling of being watched. It ticked him off to no end. He would never admit it outloud but... he was also a little scared. Murdoc wasn’t one to get easily frightened. But white light pouring out of your front-man’s eyesockets kinda changes that...

 _That night.._ his thoughts lately have all come back to that night. Ever since then he really couldn’t face anyone. They probably wouldn’t want to talk to him anyway. Every time he opens his mouth he makes things worse. ~~_He could admit that 2-D was right about that._~~ Murdoc may be prideful but... he could see his faults. He wasn’t completely daft...

Though thinking about his faults definitely wasn’t easy. He always just got.. ** _angry._** He wasn’t suppose to have faults, he was supposed to be perfect. **_A star._** He can’t have problems....no one around him could have problems. He couldn’t just be perfect.. everyone around him had to be aswell. 

_And 2-D at the moment wasn’t up to par... and Murdoc had to fix it..._

_ One way or another.... _

* * *

  
Murdoc has finally decided that he’d step out of his makeshift safe room . _He needed air._ He knew he couldn’t stay in a box forever. Though.. at the moment he really wanted to.

He walked up the steps of KONG. His body creaked with every step he took. He was starting to regret leaving his box. Murdoc eventually reached the top. He glanced around, no one in his way... good. He was just going to step out, he didn’t ~~_want_~~ need anyone stepping in his way.

Murdoc had a hand to the outside but then.. he heard music. An arrangement he’d never heard before. He took his hand off the door handle. He cautiously followed the tune.. soon leading him to the entrance of the practice room. 

He paused before he reached the entrance. Murdoc silently continued to listen to the piano keys. _Well... it was a start._ At least his band was practicing without being forced. Though later he’d need to help fix whatever needed fixing. He was about to step away but... then he heard **_him_** sing...

Just listening to 2-D sing raw was an experience. Murdoc would never tell 2-D but... _he liked hearing him sing._ He couldn’t care what the lyrics were, 2-D usually always pulled through. Murdoc always told 2-D he made him frontman because of his looks... _~~and at first that was totally why..~~ _but really.. he simply just had a great voice. He truly was his greatest asset.

But soon 2-D suddenly stopped singing. Murdoc stepped closer to the door, they all seemed to be talking now...

_“Shit.. uh that’s all I got uh but.. that good?”_

Murdoc chuckled slightly, well.. it could always be better. They continued on...

_“Did.. did you just come up with that?”_

_“Um... yes? I don’t know it’s just that it kinda came to me? If it’s bad we can always scrap it..”_

That made Murdoc l take a back. _Did... did he really just come up with that... no **no**_ he’d of had to have written that before hand. ~~_That was way to good for a first go..._~~

They continued to talk. Noodle and Russel praised him for his song. However...2-D was mostly quiet. _Was.. was this how it was like during The Now Now?_ Just the three of them huddled in a practice room while 2-D sang. Murdoc never really cared enough to ask.... ~~_lie_~~. They probably wouldn’t tell him much.. that album always has that sense of being forbidden to talk about.... ~~_kinda like Plastic Beach..._~~

It turned quiet again. Murdoc finally decided to peer his head into the room. He looked over to the three of them closely grouped together in a spot of the practice room. Noodle put a hand on 2-Ds shoulder.

_“2-D...you okay?”_

Then what he saw made Murdoc turn his head back outside. 2-D’s eyes.. _**they flickered.**_ It was almost a signal...like an alert that Murdoc was there. _Like 2-D knew somehow that he was watching._ That’s the only explanation Murdoc could come up with at least... ~~_paranoid much_~~

Murdoc grazed his claw like nails to the wall. He didn’t understand why.. but he was starting to get _**pissed.**_ What the hell was up with him? 2-D was preforming so well... this whole eye situation. He hated not knowing what was going on. And continuing to listen to Noodle and Russel.. _they didn’t seem to have any clue either ..._

 _“Well 2-D...”_ Murdoc muttered under his breath. _“If you won’t say anything...”_

_ “I’ll make you..” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Murdoc you paranoid hoe...


	25. “You Can Play A Happy Tune On Me”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I return! You may feast my children!
> 
> Other than that this fic is now full canon divergence because I can do that and the story I wanna tell is just going in that direction so enjoy I guess.
> 
> So bask in 2-D fucking suffering some more because don’t we all love Murdoc so much uwu
> 
> (There is art this chapter, but it does have some slight blood warning so please keep that in mind 👍)

Soon enough that tune created in the practice room was turned into a fully developed song. Now called _“Aries”,_ it had developed into somewhat of a favorite so far for Song Machine. Noodle couldn’t put her finger on it, but it just had that 2-D flare. He was very talented when it came to song writing and composing. Noodle would always admit that, admired it even.

Aries was on the path to completion. The only thing that was left was the music video. 2-D actually had a plan for the episode, though Noodle and Russel were surprised on what he wanted to do. The many times the Gorillaz members had used vehicles in their music videos, they never ended all that well. But that was 2-D’s vision and she didn’t want to snuff it out.

Surprisingly, Murdoc showed up for the filming of the music video this time. Probably didn’t want another _Desolé_ situation. Though he seemed _**off...**_ he was just way to cooperative. Noodle knew first hand how anal he was about everything, especially if 2-D was in control of it. But he didn’t talk back, or go on a rant. He just filmed all the green screen stuff without a single complaint. Noodle side-eyes him the whole time. Watching if he’d act up. Though at the end of the day, he just did his part. Maybe...maybe he actually was listening to her this time. Well...

_  
That’s what she hoped at least. _   
  


* * *

  
Today’s filming schedule was way different then yesterday’s. The band was actually on a road, jarbled flashbacks of the filming of _19/2000_ came to her mind. She remembered having fun that day, though that soot definitely ruined the outfit she was wearing. She smiled at that memory, _yeah...the good old days._

2-D And Murdoc were doing their separate filming now, which kinda put her on edge. They hadn’t spoken to each other in months and now they were filming a music video together. But...if Murdoc was how he was yesterday...

_  
2-D should be fine...right? _

* * *

It had been hours now, and Noodle was in full panic mode. The other filming crew didn’t seem to know what was going on. _How... how could you loose them?! **This is your job for crying out loud!**_ She paced back and forth. Soon grabbing her phone from her pocket. 

_ 🧡👑 **ℝ𝕦𝕤𝕤** 👑🧡: _

_ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ?  
ɪ’ᴍ ᴡᴏʀʀɪᴇᴅ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ 2-D!_

_ɪ’ᴍ ᴛᴀʟᴋɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴊᴀᴍɪᴇ, ʜᴇ sᴀɪᴅ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀʀᴇ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ sᴇᴀʀᴄʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀʀᴇᴀ.  
2-D ᴘʀᴏʙᴀʙʟʏ ᴊᴜsᴛ ɢᴏᴛ ʟᴏsᴛ._

_ᴡᴇʟʟ ɪ’ᴍ ɢᴏɪɴɢ 𝘈𝘍𝘛𝘌𝘙_ _ᴛʜᴇᴍ.  
ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴄᴀɴ’ᴛ ʙᴇ ᴛᴏᴏ 𝘍𝘈𝘙.._

_  
__sᴜʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ɴᴏᴛ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴘʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛɪᴠᴇ?_

_ʀᴜss.  
ᴛʜɪs ɪs ᴍᴜʀᴅᴏᴄ ᴀɴᴅ 2-D ᴡᴇ’ʀᴇ ᴛᴀʟᴋɪɴɢ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ._

......

_ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛ sᴏ._

  
Noodle put away her phone and revved the engine of her cart. Her hands shook as she gripped the wheel. She had a bad _**BAD**_ feeling about this. Maybe Russel was a bit right on her being protective. But at this rate she needed to be. Noodle promised she’d protect him.

_No matter what..._

* * *

_“Shit... looks like we need to turn back.”_ 2-D said apologetically. _“Sorry just kinda new to this...”_

Murdoc only grunted in response. 2-D was kinda thankful for that. But.. it was just so _**weird.**_ Murdoc didn’t yell at him... or hit him. He’s being _ **... chill.**_ 2-D cringed internally, Yeah... that word definitely doesn’t fit Murdoc at all. 

The two of them drove in silence. They...they haven’t talked to each-other really since that night... _and that was months ago._ 2-D kinda felt bad, he should have talked to him once he got all his thoughts together. Sure at the time he was mad at him... but now..he didn’t really have anything to be angry at him about. Well...

_**Besides the obvious of course...** _

2-D soon shoved that thought back. No...no he shouldn’t think about that right now. Just focus on the road. He started to hum Aries once again, _yeah...just get into a rhythm._

He was almost to the chorus..but suddenly he felt something sharp in his side. _**What the hell?**_ 2-D was starting to loose his balance, but soon enough he was forcefully shoved of the bike. His ribs cracked in pain as he was pinned to the ground. 2-D wheezed as Murdoc put a sharp heel to his chest. Kicking all the air out of his lungs.

 _“Looks like it’s just you and me...”_ Murdoc took in a shaky breath. _“So then...let’s have a talk shall we?”_

 _“You...”_ 2-D’s voice suddenly shriveled, _Huh?_ He couldn’t seem to bring himself to say what he wanted to...

 _“It seems like that’s working... good. No lies..just between us right?”_ Murdoc chuckled slightly.

2-D struggled as Murdoc kept him grounded. The only thing filling the momentary silence was 2-D’s panicked breaths. 2-D turned his face away from Murdoc, tightly keeping his eyes shut. No.. _ **nononono**_ this is all a bad dream. Just another nightmare, **_please just let it be a nightmare...._** ** _g̵̡̙̹͖͂̃̚o̶̻̬̼̓̓̌ ̴͇̜̱̪̀a̸̺͛͒͂̄w̴͈̙̮̌͌ā̷̫̠̭͜y̴̧̲͙͌̌̋͝.̴̘͖͇͊̾̕.̶͙̫̈́͘I̶̯̟̠̹̽͒̂͘.̸̯́͊̋͘.̴̭̫͖̾̕.̶̹̱͚͈̑_**

_“Well? Come on **face-ache** just tell the truth why don’t ya? **What the fuck is up with you!?** ”_ 2-D let out a pained gasp as Murdoc pined him harder. _“Id make it easier for the both of us...wouldn’t it?”_

All Murdoc kept reviving was silence. _This stuff should be in full effect now. Why isn’t he saying anything?!_ Murdocwas about to scream his demand again... but then suddenly 2-D started to chuckle. Murdoc widened his eyes in confusion. 2-D became louder, soon enough...cold raspy cackles made 2-D’s body shake rapidly.

 _“Wow...this is really happening!”_ 2-D’s laughter didn’t stop. _“You...you really are just a **m̶̭̒o̴̘͗n̷̹̑š̸̤̲̰t̵͉̱̪̑ȩ̵̭͈̑r̴̩̰̜̒̿̑** aren’t you....”_

Murdoc gritted his teeth. _“ **Shut up!** I asked you a simple question...so answer me!”_

That just made 2-D laugh more. _“Why... **w̶̩̫̪̏̎̂h̷̰̄͌̽ŷ̷̤͖͋ ̴͊̿͠ͅẃ̴̥͎́̄ͅo̴̝͐́u̶̢̜̱̎̿l̶͍̤̈͘d̸̦̞͐͜ ̴̦͌͂I̵̼͓͛̂̇ ̶̘̘̠̒d̴̠̀o̴͔͒̒ ̸̛̙̰̊t̵̺̮͊̅́͜h̴͈̦̫̐͌͝ä̴̖́͝ẗ̶͎̗͐̚?̷̼̲͆̆“** _

_  
__“You wouldn’t be getting much anyway. Stuart doesn’t have anything to hide...unlike you that’s for sure.”_

Now Murdoc was completely lost. _“What the hell are you talking about.. **you..”**_

“Come on Murdoc **_y̶̦̬͐͝͠o̵̘̮̻͒̓ů̴́͜’̷̖͛͐r̷͎̻̀ë̵̛̯́̒ ̴̛̣̾ś̵͔͚̽̇m̴̭̠̎ą̸̣͎̄͂͘ṛ̷̮̅͐͝t̵͖͇̖̂͘ê̴͍r_** than this...”2-D interrupted him, “Or did that fall suddenly make you **_ḑ̵͔͙͋͆e̴͓͕̟͗̾a̷̛̜̰̍͂ͅf̶̛̗?”_**

Murdoc replayed that sentence in his mind and sudddenly it clicked. A familiar chill rang up his spine. _“You...you’re not him...aren’t you..”_

 ** _“Ḇ̶̓͆̈́ỉ̴̩̱̦̈́̊ṉ̸̡́̈̃ĝ̶̙̌õ̶̼̱͝͝!“_** 2-D gave him a sarcastic cheer. “See I knew you could do it! **_Í̶̪͔̀ ̷̡̮̋́̍g̶̮̪͌̍̚i̷̞̗͑̔͑v̶̻͍̟͒e̴̡͐̇͛ ̵̻̚ͅy̸̥͐͘ò̶̥͐͝u̶͎͆͝ ̶̪̱̏̎t̷̞̗̔o̴̗͇͋̽͜p̵̳̐͂ͅ ̶̜͖̥̑̍m̴͂͜͝a̸͈̝̿̓͆r̵͔͊͂͜k̷̺̹͋̈́s̴̺̘̈͜!̸͙̱̓̑”̶̠̹͕̅̈_**

 _“I..I knew something was up with him.._ Murdoc stated, more for himself then anyone else. _**“What the fuck are you?!”**_

_“Does it really matter what I am? To be honest I bet you don’t really care..do you? You just care that I am here. That...that we are making it hard for you.. it’s **î̴̖n̶̨̈f̸͍̑u̵͙͂r̷̲̾ǐ̸̘a̵̯͒t̷̹̐i̷̻̐n̷̺͌g̸̟̊** isn’t it? Makes you want to **ś̶͚c̶̪̈r̵͎̂e̵̬͝a̶̛͎m̷̪̕**? Well...that’s how he felt being trapped with you for 22 long years.. I’m surprised how long he’s put up with you.. **r̸̩̍ę̷̏a̴̖̎l̷͝ͅl̷̤̇y̶͈̑ ̷͈̍Ï̷̜ ̴̤̕a̸͎̾m̶̝̍.̸̺̉.̷̭̃.̶̩̽”**_

_“ **Shutupshutupshutup! Just answer the fucking question!** Whatever the hell you are you aren’t supposed to be here! Your just a **parasite..”** _Murdoc shouted with venom.

 _“Maybe I am.. **ṃ̵͕̭̕ă̴̙͂̆ỹ̷̡̯̥̌̕b̴̮͇̼̊e̷͕͂̏ ̵͓̍̃͜Ī̶̘̘̓͋’̷̛̫͔͝m̸̧̙̻̿̓ ̷̹̈n̸̗͑͆̓o̸̯͓̒t̵̰̱͓̒̓.̶͕̯̈̿**...” _He laughed again. “I may have intruded his life.. ** _j̸̝̠̔u̴̲̙̔s̴̨̟̊̓̄t̵̮͊̕ ̷͔̰͙̍s̵̍̽͜ͅĺ̴̮̯͓i̸̭͌ḡ̵̢̤̹̽̋h̷̺̱͌ͅt̸̝̳̾l̴͔͙̍̏y̷̢̼̭͛̅.̶̝̈́̏.̸̧̛̖̫̈́̀._** but I’m helping him so much...! and once your gone, this whole thing will have been worth it..”

 _“Once I’m...”_ Murdoc said under his breath, but he soon gained back his anger. _“Like I said.. **you’re a parasite!** Just another ghost or demon I’ll have to deal with. I’ve dealt with worse things... as soon as I get back to KONG.. you’re sure to be gone **ASAP!”**_

That made ** _“2-D”_** burst out laughing again. _“Oh! O..Oh.. **y̸̙̗͚̏o̶̩̽u̸̹͚̥͐ ̶̮͍̆͂r̴͈͋͊̎ĕ̵̳͘ȁ̷̗͈l̵̳̠͌̈́ḻ̵͖̭̓͒y̷̳͌ ̶̡̹̟̇̚͝t̴͔͍̪̎̀ḧ̶̥́̈́̽i̵̥̺̪̅̏͊n̶̗͇̝̓k̸̼̙̤͆̉͠ ̵͚̹̉́ṱ̵̜͇̅̐̍h̴̩̻͖͂̈́à̷̪͙̪ẗ̸͓̱̌?̸̝͌͗͜**_

_Well... I’m not all that sure how great this whole thing will look on **you...”**_

_“What..”_ as soon as that word left his lips, he heard the harsh rims of wheels starting to come closer and closer. **_Shit..._**

 ** _“2-D”_** gave a knowing grin. _“You really didn’t plan this out? Did you? Once Noodle and Russel come to save 2-D it’s over for you. They aren’t going to put up with this kinda shit anymore. You were on thin ice mate, and guess what? **Y̴̨̭͖̺͗o̶͉͌̒͑͝ṵ̷̩́’̸̜̀͒́̈v̷̰̮͊e̷̼̮͋̄̌͜͜ ̸̭̹̪̀c̴͍͗̚ḁ̸̞̽͗̈́̔v̷̼̳̼̗̅͌̓e̷̥̘̟͛̂͛ḍ̸̗̙̓͆͆͝.̴̤̙͔͙̀̈́̚.̶̘͉̞̃̍̕!̴͈́̆͐ͅ”**_

Murdoc’s blood was boiling, his eyes burned red. _“I’ll get out of this.. I..I always do. Once they actually listen to me, **they’d stop at nothing to get you gone.”**_

 ** _“2-D’s”_** smile just widened, he gave one last dry cackle. _ **“Oh Murdoc...**_

**_W̸̹̾ȟ̸̢̜̰̈́y̴̱͌ ̷̞̠̺͊w̷̡͓̌̾o̴̢̠͑̏ǘ̷̦̰͆̓l̸̻̬͉̈d̶̼̀ ̷͈̋̀͆t̴͎̋̂h̴̠̄e̷͓͗y̸͈͔͕͋͊ ̷̧̬̼̍e̷̻̍v̴̯̥̬́͘͠ë̴̹͜r̷̹̖͂̎͜ ̷̧̳̠̇b̷̤̬̦͑̍͆e̶̻̫̠̒l̵̹͚̅́̈i̵͉͗̔̕e̴̱͠v̷̼̍͛e̸̝̯͊ ̵͓̼̰̒̄̃y̸̹̿̈́͘ǒ̸̱̺̝̔͑u̶͊ͅ?̵̬͠”̷̫̮͓̉̓͝_ **

Murdoc’s eyes widened. That bastard... did..did he have this all planned out? _**No...nonononono!**_ At that moment released his anger, He clawed at 2-D. He silenced 2-D’s scream from his hearing. Those damned white eyes had stared at him long enough...

But through his rage...what he didn’t notice was.

_  
Noodle staring at him..with pure fury in her eyes. _

* * *

**_“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!”_** Noodle screamed as she pounced onto Murdoc.

They both feel with a loud thud. Murdoc winced in pain, but Noodle didn’t pay no mind to him. All she saw was red. **“I...YOU..!”** Noodle couldn’t think of any words to describe what she was feeling. She let her guard down and now... _now 2-D was..._

Noodle soon felt a large hand on her shoulder pulling her off Murdoc. Russel had seemed to follow her, and he didn’t look happy either. He set Noodle aside, _“Check on 2-D for me, I can handle **this...”**_ Russel said in a dark tone, she understood what that meant. And to be honest she didn’t really care...

As Noodle turned away, she heard the familiar grunts of Murdoc being trapped by Russel. Murdoc was definitely not going to enjoy whatever Russel had in mind. That didn’t matter though, she had a job to do. Noodle quickly moved over to 2-D, getting to his level. He had a hand over his face, taking in slow shaky breaths. Noodle couldn’t see his face fully. But what she could see was trails of blood streaming down under his hand. 

_“ **2-D!** 2-D...could you please lower your hand? Let me see, okay? I promise I won’t hurt you..”_ Noodle said, trying to stay calm. 

2-D made a pained sound, almost like a wounded animal. But... eventually he did lower his hand. Noodle gasped slightly when she got a full look of his face. He wasn’t looking at her directly, but the jagged ugly lines of Murdoc’s nails were clear. Blood drizzled down the fresh cuts, painting his face in red. Tears were starting to form from his glazed, white eyes. He looked so tired, almost like he would collapse at any moment.

_“2-D..?”_ Noodle started to cry _“What the hell did he do to you? Oh..god..”_ She covered her mouth in shock. Why would Murdoc do **_this?_** _2-D hadn’t done anything to provoke him for months!_ And now...now 2-D was a shaking, injured mess. **_Agh!_** If only she didn’t leave him alone with Murdoc! If she had just stayed by 2-D’s side none of this would have happened!

Noodle soon heard the sudden park of a vehicle. She turned to face the filming crew. Jamie had lead them to were the band was. He rushed to the scene, other crew members in tow. _ **“What the hel...”**_ Before he could finish his sentence, he got a good look at 2-D’s face. Other crew gasped in shock, but Jamie quickly silenced them. _“Go get first aid, were done for today.”_ The crew looked at eachother in bewildered silence. _“Don’t just stand there, **help him!** ” _Jamie demanded as he knelt at Noodle’s side.

 _“We got him from here Noodle, just make sure Russel doesn’t kill Murdoc alright?”_ Jamie asked. _“Don’t give me that look, I understand that you probably want him dead, but we have too many people hurt already.”_

Noodle almost refused, she didn’t want to leave 2-D when he looked so hurt. But Noodle convinced herself he’d be fine with Jamie. _“はい”_ Noodle muttered as she stood up. She gave 2-D one last glance as he was helped off the ground. She angrily turned away, he shouldn’t be in this situation. Murdoc **_clawed_** at him.. _the fucking...bastard._ But....now she had to save him from Russel’s wrath...

Noodle paced over to Russel, grabbing him by his shirt. _“ **Russel that’s enough!** We have to go..”_ Noodle demanded. _“We can deal with this later, we need to make sure 2-D is okay.”_

Russel grumbled. He continued to hold Murdoc tightly as he struggled to break free. Russel didn’t seem to be letting go any time soon. _ **“Russel! Stop please...!”**_ Noodle tugged on his shirt again. _“Where leaving...like I said will deal with this later.”_

Russel paused for a moment. But soon he ungraciously dropped Murdoc from his grasp. Making Murdoc fall to the ground in a thud. He coughed, blood dripping from his mouth and nose. **_“This isn’t over..”_ **Russel growled as he looked down at Murdoc. Soon turning away to walk back to the rest of the crew. 

Murdoc soon got to his feet. He stared at Noodle, but she quickly turned away. _She couldn’t look at him._ She...she couldn’t believe she actually **_trusted_** him. Noodle choked up a sob before she stormed away to the rest of the crew. Leaving Murdoc in the dust. Once again...

_ Leaving him all alone... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn bitches nails sharp huh? But that’s what stinky boys get.
> 
> (Is it clear in this fic that I don’t like him? I mean he funny and a good character but he poo-poo you know?)
> 
> It’s kinda downhill from here...


	26. “ But Don't Turn Me Off”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I back, sorry it’s going to be another short one. Sometimes writing is like that. I’m definitely better at drawing than this. But I guess you’d call this another transition chapter. This is definitely going to more AU stuff so keep that in mind. 
> 
> I’ll definitely try to write more Murdoc next chapter but.. y’all he’s hard to write for me haha. Prepare for Jaime going full hard-ass on him lol.
> 
> (Sorry for no art, I’m doing some Halloween stuff currently haha)

Noodle and Russel soon met up with Damon back at the studio. Jamie had taken Murdoc away to have a _“talk”._ Leaving the two of them to deal with the aftermath. Or more so... _seeing how 2-D was after all that...._

Damon greeted them with a sigh. He just looked... _ **so done.**_ Noodle and Russel lowered their peeved expressions, giving him a sympathetic stare. He wasn’t to blame for all of this. Damon didn’t deserve and/or need a shitty attitude.

_“Hey...I’m so sorry.”_ Damon started but Noodle interrupted him. _“Damon this isn’t your fault.”_ She paused. _“You don’t need to apologize....”_

Damon clasped his hands, trying to put his thoughts together. _“Well um...this whole thing has turned to shit huh?”_ He coughed awkwardly. _“ **He...** god at this point I’m not sure how we are going to keep him in line. But I guess we’ll see once Jamie is done with him.”_

Russel gave grunt in reply. Noodle definitely knew that Russel still had some unresolved tension, and to be honest so did she. But that’s not what was important to her at the moment. _“What about 2-D?”_ Noodle soon asked. 

_“Oh right.... 2-D.”_ He took in a breath. _“I...I probably should have told you this first. I know your not going to like this... but he’s in the hospital right now..”_

_**“Hospital!?”**_ Noodle and Russel exclaimed in sync. _“It..it was that **bad?!** ”_ Noodle cupped her hands over her mouth. _“Oh god...2-D **hates** hospitals..”_ Noodle had to stop herself from crying again. He’d been lied to, beaten, and now was put in one of the scariest places for him. She truly wished she could turn back time and prevent all of this.

_“Yeah.. apparently he got shoved of the bike, cracking some of his ribs and well...the obvious injury of course...”_ Damon coughed again, god he hated this. The more he told to them, the sadder they looked. 

_**“Well where is he?!”**_ Noodle suddenly exclaimed. _“How...how hurt is he?! Can we see him or-“_ Noodle’s words were getting mushed together. She couldn’t stop herself from crying any longer. _“ **Is..is he going to die!** I...I!”_

_“Noodle...”_ Russel softly put a hand to her back, leading her to the couch. _“It’s okay.. he’s not going to die..”_ Russel said calmly, sitting next to her. Rubbing circles on her back as she coughed up tears.

_“Yeah love.. 2-D’s not going to die..”_ Damon chimed in, sitting on the opposite side of her. _“It’s only going to be about six weeks...maybe even shorter than that. Will just have to wait and see when he wakes up.”_

Noodle wiped her eyes, keeping her stare to the ground. _“I’m sorry, I know I’m overeating...I’m...im just so worried about 2-D. I couldn’t imagine how scared he’s going to be... **dammit..!** ” _

_“It’s okay to be worried about him, we..we all are.” _Russel soothed her. _“But..he’ll be okay. Once we are able to visit him, we can keep him company. We’ve done it before..”_

_“I know..”_ Noodle acknowledged. _“It’s just that..”_

_  
“This time...it feels like it’s going to be different..” _

* * *

  
_Beep....._

_  
Beep.......  
  
  
Beep......._

_Beep.....  
  
_

_2-D...wake up.... **Stuart...**_

_**Come on...** get up Stu...  
_

_**Get up!** _

**_W̴̡̯͂̈̽̀A̴̧̲̻̣͂̉͝K̶͓̬͈̘̀̀̉̓E̴͔͍̲̽͝ ̵̡̡͍̓̍͜͠Ǘ̴̮̫͌P̸̢̝̭̪̈́͒̑͠!̶̘̅_ **

**_“Agh!”_** 2-D lifted himself from the bed, sweating profusely. Though he immediately regretted the decision. He painfully sunk back down into the mattress. 2-D’s ribs made an unsettling crack, making him grab his side. 

2-D groggily opened his eyes, being greeted by harsh bright white. He immediately shut them closed. **_Agh..._** it felt like someone smashed his chest with a ton of bricks. 2-D groaned as he opened his eyes again. Trying at least to adjust his eyes so he could see where he was.

_ But...as soon as he did so...he immediately regretted it.. _

He stared at the wall, the familiar shade of cold white made his body go still. The stuffy stench of antiseptic surrounded him. 2-D slowly looked at his arm. Finding an IV tapped on his wrist. His arm soon started to shake rapidly, tears blurring his vision.

**_“Nono...nononono... I’m here? Why am I here?!”_** He panicked in his mind. He would have been screaming if his throat wasn’t tightened shut. All he could muster was panicked cries. Rocking the bed as his body shook wildly.

However, through 2-D’s fear he didn’t notice someone entering the room. _“Hey!Hey..Hello Sir..”_ 2-D’s shaking lightened slightly... _huh?.. someone was talking to him..?_ The voice was muddied, No...no he just wanted to block everything out. _**He had to get out of here!**_

_“Hey... are you okay?”_ A woman’s voice asked calmly. 2-D only continued to take in shaky, rapid breaths. The woman stepped closer to him, but that just spooked him even more. _“It’s okay.. I won’t hurt you sir..”_ she said in a continued warm voice. _“Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth...okay? I know it can be scary waking up somewhere you weren’t before. Just breathe so then I can help you. alright?”_

2-D shook in place for a moment. But eventually he hastily glanced at the voice talking to him. A lady dressed in light blue scrubs was standing not all that far away from him. She smiled, _“Hi Mr...Mr..”_ She trailed her words, awkwardly looking at the white board on the wall. _“ **Mr. Pot!** Is..is that correct?”_

2-D coughed, wiping the tears from his eyes. _God this was embarrassing..but he couldn’t help it._ He looked down at the mattress, gripping the light hospital sheets. 2-D nodded yes, making her make an audible a noise of relief. _“Good.. **good!** Well then..it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr.Pot.” _

He looked up at her. 2-D’s shaking seemed to have seized for now. _“Um yea..likewise.. um..”_ _Shit...did she say her name? “Sorry..”_

_“Oh! No need to be sorry sir. My name’s Lila by the way.”_ She waved. _“I’ve been assigned to check in on you. I hope that’s alright.”_ She laughed slightly at the end of her sentence.

_“Um..yes..sorry I.”_ He paused. _“I don’t really like hospitals all that much.”_ 2-D said truthfully. _“Sorry you had to deal with..that I...”_

_“Like I said, there’s no need to be sorry! We get loads of patients that aren’t all that comfortable in a hospital. I get it, it’s not the most fun place to be that’s for sure...”_ She glanced at the whiteboard again. _“Especially in cases such as yours..”_

_**With cases such as his?**_ _“I’m sorry... I don’t quite understand what you mean.”_ 2-D stuttered out. What 2-D said made Lila pause. She gave him a worried glance. _“Oh..are..are you saying you don’t remember what happened?”_

2-D closed his eyes. He tried to remember anything before he got here. He remembered Noodle waking him up this morning. Jamie coming and rushing them out the door. Them discussing today’s schedule... some shooting of the video and then... then

**_  
Nothing... _ **

  
His eyes opened as he looked down at the floor. He tried to piece together whatever information he had. But it was no use. All his thoughts turned up blank. _“No...”_ He finally responded back to her...

_ “I don’t remember...anything...” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit.... welp...


	27. “Cause Then I Am Silenced”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I DONT KNOW WHY THIS KEEPS HAPPENING UADCBCSCGSKCHWB
> 
> I love all of you guys who are reading this so much, I didn’t expect this to get so much traction. Please be patient! I’m so sorry but school and my other big art projects kinda always come first haha. I hope you like this chapter tho. I tried ha.
> 
> (I’m sorry that this is turning into 2-D torture porn, he’ll get a break I swear I-)

Noodle and the others got the news of 2-D’s awakening in the hospital a couple days later. Noodle immediately wanted to know how he was, and if she could see him. They said it would be fine if they wanted to visit him. His condition was stable enough, and they deduced he would be way less jumpy with a family member present. Noodle almost cried with joy when she heard that. Russel and the rest of the crew seemed relieved as well. Many crew planned on sending the singer something nice. At this point the man deserved so much more than some _“Get Well”_ roses, but it’s the thought that counts. 

_“Noodle.... your going to go see him right?”_ Russel asked Noodle.

 _“Yes of course! Aren’t you too?”_ Noodle answered back puzzled, it...it sounded like he wasn’t coming.

 _“I.. of course I want to see him Noodle but...”_ He sighed. _“Someone has to keep **him** in check. God knows what he’ll do now. I don’t.. I’m not conformable leaving him here alone.”_

Noodle’s mood soon soured, _oh right.... **him.** “Well then... if you can, just catch a ride over. 2-D.. he’d probably really want to see you.”_

Russel smiled at that. _“Probably not as much as you baby girl. You should head off, I’ll.... I’ll keep you updated.”_ Russel said with as much comfort he could at the moment. 

Noodle sighed as she made her leave. She really wanted Russel to come with her. But she understood why he didn’t feel safe coming. _No.. at this point he shouldn’t be left alone._ He didn’t have the right to be anymore. He...he really should have stayed in prison. At least he could have rotted there, she genuinely smiled at that image. _**Fucking bastard deserved it...** ~~right?~~_

 _ **Whatever...**_ she didn’t need to think about that. What was important now was visiting 2-D. She couldn’t imagine how scared he was. The last time he was in a hospital, it took them ages to calm him down. 2-D didn’t need any more stress on him. Being their will definitely help, at least she hoped it would. And.... to be honest, she just really wanted to see 2-D...

_  
She missed him... so much. _

* * *

The door to 2-D’s hospital room slammed open. Making a noise that could probably be heard all the way down the hall. _ **“Agh!”**_ 2-D yelped in surprise. On instinct he scooted back as far away from the noise as possible. Visits from doctors and nurses were never so.... ** _loud._** But he soon realized that whoever opened the door wasn’t a nurse, it was..

 _“N...Noodle?”_ He stuttered out. Noodle stared at him for a short moment. But soon she rushed to his side, gripping the sides of his arms. 

_**“なんてこった、ごめんなさい！私はあなたを放っておくべきではなかった！ごめんなさい！それは私のせいです！たわごとそれはとても痛いに違いない!”** _

_“Noodle! L-love your rambling I don’t get what your trying to say.”_ 2-D half laughed as he tried to stable Noodles death grip on him. _“Sorry-I...”_

 _ **“申し訳ありません!”**_ Noodle yelled, interrupting him. Pools of tears were forming in her eyes. It looked like her dam would break at any moment.

2-D continued to laugh awkwardly as Noodle spoke in fast japanese. _“Love it’s okay.. I’m fine. You don’t need to cry.”_ 2-D gave her a genuine smile. He somehow was able to release one of his arms from Noodles grip. Letting him rustle her hair affectionately. _“I’m okay.”_

Noodle sniffed as she let go of him. She stared dead at him. 2-D knew she was looking at the still very visible claw marks on his face. Once he got a hold of a mirror, he almost dropped it. It was a pretty... _unexpected discovery._ He didn’t blame her for staring.

 ** _“Still...”_** Noodle paused. _“God 2-D...I’m.. we’re so sorry that this happened. I-“_

It was his turn to interrupt her. _“Noodle, it’s okay. Don’t...don’t blame yourself please. This.. this was bound to happen..”_ 2-D said in a disappointed tone. He hated that what he said was the truth. And going from her expression, so was Noodle. They both stared at the floor. They both didn’t want to be here, but what’s done has been done.... _speaking off that though..._

 _“Can... can I ask about something?”_ 2-D inquiried, though from his tone. He seemed hesitant.

_“Of course D, ask away.”_

_“What-what about Murdoc? Um is...is he okay?”_ Noodles eyes widened. She actually looked _**offended**_ that he’d even ask that. _“Why are you even asking about him?! Why do you even care at this point D?!”_ Her voice became louder with anger. _**“Not like he gives a shit about you!”**_

2-D started to shake slightly. _“We-well um I just wanted to know how he is. He still fell of a speeding bike Noodle.”_ That just made her more pissed. _ **“More like he shoved you off of a speeding bike! It’s his own god damn fault that he got hurt. It doesn’t matter! Nope not at all!”**_

 _ **“Noodle...”**_ 2-D somehow was able to say without stuttering. _“I know your angry - and to be honest I’m not the most **thrilled** about being here. But... but he’s still a person Noodle. I don’t want him to die..”_ 2-D gave her the most stern expression he could give. _“And I know it may sound like I’m defending him. Or trying to shove it off. **I’m not** , I...I can’t keep doing that. But I.. I don’t want to stoop to his level.” _2-D took in a stilted breath. _“I...I also need to talk to him about... **something..”**_

_“Why do you need to talk to him?! **Whatever comes out of his mouth is bs and you know it!”**_

2-D sighed. _“_ **Noodle** _, Murdoc..Murdoc was there when_ ** _“this”_** _happened. And...I don’t remember what happened.” _Noodle’s brows furrowed even more at that new piece of information. **“But I want to know what happened!** _Why he um....he would know. This whole thing happened because we didn’t talk about something, so no better time then the present.”_

 _“You... **you..** ”_ Noodle stammered, he made a good point actually. _“But still, **it’s just gone to far!** To be honest, why does it matter if you talk to him?! **He’ll probably lie to you again.”**_

 _“Noodle.”_ 2-D said in an slight whisper. _“It matters...it matters to me. Is that enough to convince you?”_

Noodle lowered the grimace on her face. 2-D looked...looked _**desperate.**_ She had no idea why he would be. Murdoc had almost killed him days ago. And now he’s asking to be in the same room as him. **_To talk to him no less!_** But...she couldn’t say no to him. He was her brother, and more that that a **_grown ass man._** Noodle should support him an his wants. She knew she couldn’t keep 2-D away from Murdoc forever. _It never worked like that with him._ So with a sigh Noodle responded...

_ “Fine... I’ll see what I can do.” _   
  


* * *

  
  
  
_**“I....I can’t believe you Murdoc!”**_ _Jamie shrieked out._ **_“Why??”_**

  
_Murdoc only could give him a blank stare._

**_“Seriously?! Fucking hell Murdoc! How how many times are we all going to be in this situation?! We’re all to old for this!_** _The more Jamie ranted, the higher in pitch he got._

_Murdoc blinked, he continued to sink his back into the wall._

  
**_“You seriously just want to kill 2-D now huh? Almost blinded him for real! Ooooh....Not to mention the poison incident, I.. you actually tried to poison Damon too! Didn’t think I noticed right?! Well its pretty fucking easy to notice when he’s puked all over the stereo system! Bet you miss not getting to see that! You seemed really cracked up about it! Because this is all a game to you right, that’s all it is!_ **

_Murdoc sighed.._

**_ Ḁ̴̛̎͝ȓ̴̟̿̆ê̷̻̝̮̘̭̭̐̔̆ ̵̢̗̼̗̦̋͆̊y̵̧̹̌̏͗͑̊̏ö̵̡͎̹́͗̾̕ͅǘ̸͙͕̠͓̣̭́ ̸̢͔̟̉̃̽̆͜͜ë̸̹͎̝͈̲́͜v̸͕̲̾̂̔ė̶̢̥͈̫̗̲̀̇̋̉n̴͕̽ ̴͙͔͓̰͛̅ͅl̶͚̜̼̣͑̚͝͠i̶̤͊́͑͑̈́s̶̪̝͖̺̠̥̀̇̍t̶͈̝̦̤̩͌̐̊̌͝ȇ̴̘̦̰̎͂̅n̷̤͖̪̙̞̊̉͆i̴̫̦̳̻̘̦̐n̴̻͋ͅg̴̩̘͎̾͒̐͜ ̶̢̺͚̭̿t̶̡̧̹̯̂̾̿̇̓̓õ̸̳̗̜͆̚͘ͅ ̶̙̖̤͉͓̿͝m̸̳̫̺̽̓̐̍͠e̷͈̙̓͊̕̚!̵̙̻̀̐̉?”̶̜̾̾ _ **

  
  
Murdoc was soon shot back to reality at the sound of his cellphone ringing. _But...it wasn’t just any ring-tone._ _**It was her ring-tone.**_ He stared at the screen, _is....is she really calling me?_ ** _Why?_** He let it play out for a moment before picking up. _He.. he didn’t want to seem too eager._ Through the receiver he heard a disgruntled sigh. _Yep...it was definitely her._

 _“I don’t really want to be making this call right now...”_ She started. _“So I’ll make this quick, 2-D... 2-D for some **fucking** reason wants to talk to you. So actually be **worth a damn** and come see what he wants. I’ll send you the address.”_

Before Murdoc could say a word back, Noodle hung up. _She wasn’t kidding when she said it would be short._ He soon got a ping to where 2-D was being held. Murdoc really didn’t want to see 2-D right now. He..he honestly _**scared**_ him. Well not really 2-D but.. whatever _**entity**_ was inside him. Was it 2-D that was asking to speak to him, or that fucking thing. He didn’t know... well...he could figure out who. Not like now he’d get many opportunities to speak with 2-D anyway. **_Agh Dammit!_** Morbid curiosity always wins. Murdoc hurried out the door...

_  
He needed answers. _

* * *

  
Noodle texted Russel that Murdoc was leaving. Russel immediately called her to ask why. _**“Why the fuck is he leaving?!** It’s dangerous that-“_

 ** _“2-D...”_** Noodle spoke out.

_“What?”_

_“It’s 2-D”_ she paused _“He wants... **he wants to talk to him..”**_

All Noodle got at the other end was silence. Noodle could imagine how Russel looked right now. The _“are you shitting me”_ face plastered clear as day.

 ** _“Fucking hell”_** Russel finally muttered under his breath. Noodle sighed back in reply.

_ “Couldn’t agree more...”  
  
_

* * *

Noodle saw Murdoc slowly walk over to her. She was standing infront of 2-D’s hospital door. Almost like a bouncer at a bar. Checking the ID’s of the people wanting to step inside. Except this wasn’t a bar, and Noodle wasn’t a bouncer. _**Just a young woman filled with distaste and anger.**_ Protecting her band-mate as much as she could. Murdoc always found that side of her admirable. **_Except... when it was being directed at him of course._**

 _“I’ll give you fifteen minutes, then you’re gone. **Got it?”**_ Noodle ordered. Murdoc blinked, seemingly unfazed. _“Fine... that will probably be all the time we need.”_

Noodle stared back disgusted. **_“It better be.”_**

Noodle moved out of the way, letting Murdoc walk over to the door. Letting him place a hand on the handle. He didn’t dare to look back at her. Murdoc shifted the door handle. 

_ And opened the door. _

* * *

Murdoc slowly entered the room. Closing the door behind him. He took in a breath... _**agh! why was he so on edge?!** ~~Come on Murdoc, your stronger than this.~~_

 _“So... **who** exactly wanted to talk to me?”_ He rasped out as he faced the end of 2-D’s hospital bed. He observed whatever he could. He needed to make his time here count.

 _“Just me...”_ 2-D cracked out, staring Murdoc dead on. _“Why? We’re you **expecting** someone else?”_

Murdoc didn’t have a reply for that. _“I’ll...I’ll take that as a yes.”_ 2-D looked disheartened. _“So... so I’m guessing **they** told you something.” _He sighed _“Probably that’s why I don’t remember any of this.”_

 _ **Wow...**_ Murdoc didn’t expect him to be this **_upfront_** about it. But he accepted the unexpected. _“What do you mean by that?”_

 _“Well... they don’t really like keeping me in the loop.”_ 2-D laughed. _“I do know that they don’t like **you** all that much, that’s for sure.” _2-D gave a guilty look. _“Putting that together I can see why you... you **attacked** me. Sometimes I wish I could do the same actually. They are very good at.. **provoking** people..”_

 _“D..I... you.”_ _No...no he could apologize for... that later._ He needed to get whatever he could out of 2-D so he could fix this. “ _Why haven’t you told anyone? How... **how did this happen!?”** _Murdoc said in a hushed tone. Noodle would probably come bursting though the door if she heard him scream.

 _“I...I don’t really know. But... I know I can’t say anything unless I want to burn my eyes out of my skull.”_ 2-D said with a bit of venom. _“Though... I guess you’re the **exception** , huh?”_ 2-D looked away from him. _“It’s sorta nice that I can talk a bit freely about this.”_ He laughed. **_“Kinda funny that the guy they hate the most is the one I’m allowed to talk too...”_**

_“I don’t-“_

Suddenly 2-D stopped mid thought. Murdoc immediately felt that wave of dread once again. _Shit... **shit!**_ ** _He was actually kind of getting somewhere! No...._**

 _“Stuart?”_ Murdoc soon called back to the dead silent 2-D.

 ** _“̵̠͂T̶͔̃h̶̦͘o̷̜͘ù̶̡g̶͖͛h̴̬͆t̸̬̏ ̸̬͘h̸͓͘e̴͉̐ ̸̢͘d̸͔̈ì̵̬ḋ̵̗n̸̯͊’̴̱͠t̸̼̾ ̶͕̕l̴̫̔i̶̟͂k̴̻̽ȇ̷̫ ̵̗̈́y̴̳͐o̶̬͑u̴̬͂ ̷̙̉c̸͉͊ä̵̯l̴̦̀l̸̲͌i̵̮͠n̷̹̈g̸̫̅ ̵͙͊h̵̩̄ï̴̖m̴͇̑ ̴͉̄t̴̥͑ḧ̷̡́a̵̬͛t̷̯̀?̸̗̏”̶̣̎_** 2-D immediately questioned back. Turning to face Murdoc once again. But now with a shit-eating grin in his face. “Well it is like you to **_c̶o̶m̵p̷l̵e̶t̶e̴l̵y̵ ̷i̷g̸n̶o̵r̵e̸_** what he wants.” 

_**Dammit! “You....why now?!” ** _

“ _Why indeed!_ **_Ẃ̸͔h̸̛̠y̶̺̆ ̵̨̏ỉ̸̻n̵͚̚d̵̦̄ḛ̸̎e̷͇͝d̵̞̋..._** _well...”_ they paused before laughing out. **_“Ȋ̵̜t̷̢̃ ̶̭͠m̸̗̀à̷͈k̶̘͑e̶̳͛s̶̘̿ ̸̱̈t̴͂ͅḩ̵̈́i̷̧͝s̷̢̈́ ̶̦̀a̴̪͛ ̸̝͋l̶̦̍i̷̤̚t̶̰̿t̸̛̖l̵̞̓e̶̱̚ ̸̣̈́m̴̓ͅo̸̢͗ŕ̷̝e̷͎͘ ̶̩͊f̷̼͌ű̸̺n̶̞͆!̸̪̅_**

 _“Keeps you on your toes,_ **_r̵i̸g̸h̸t̸?̴_ ** _Old bastards l̵_ **_i̷k̷e̴ ̵y̵o̸u̴_ ** _need the exercise, though.. I guess it doesn’t do much for you in the long run. **Y̶o̷u̷’̶l̸l̴ ̴s̶t̸i̴l̴l̷ ̷b̵e̶ ̴a̶n̷ ̵u̸g̷l̵y̷,̵ ̵o̷l̶d̸ ̴c̷r̴e̸t̴i̶n̶ ̵n̴o̸t̴ ̴w̵o̶r̸t̸h̶ ̷a̶ ̵d̶a̷m̶n̵ ̸t̸h̶i̶n̵g̶.̶”̷**_

Murdoc grumbled in reply, moving himself towards them. _2-D was right about it being good at provoking people..._

 _“Might wanna keep that anger in check, **r̸e̴m̵e̵m̴b̸e̸r̷ ̷l̵a̵s̷t̴ ̸t̷i̶m̴e̸.?̴** ~~Almost clawed poor Stu’s eyes out.~~ ”_ They warned with fake concern. _“Don’t want to damaged his face anymore than you already have, **y̶o̴u̶ ̴r̷e̴a̶l̴l̷y̸ ̵l̷i̷k̷e̸ ̷g̸o̵i̴n̸g̵ ̸f̸o̸r̵ ̸t̴h̵e̵ ̵e̶y̴e̴’̸s̵,̸ ̸h̵u̶h̷?̷ ̴T̸h̶a̷t̴ ̸y̷o̷u̷r̷ ̶s̴i̴g̸n̷a̴t̶u̷r̷e̸?̷** Cause I really don’t see the appeal...”_

Murdoc restrained himself. _No...they are trying to make you do something stupid Murdoc._ _**You...you can’t do that again.**_ ~~He doesn’t deserve that.~~ _“So...are you just going to insult me, or do you have something meaningful to say?”_

 _“2-D”_ smirked. _“No, not really. Stuart was having a bit too much fun **b̵l̶a̷t̶h̶e̶r̸i̴n̷g̴ ̶o̸n̷ ̴a̵b̵o̴u̸t̵ ̸m̸e̶.̸** So I thought I’d might as well show up! ~~Not like he was going to give much away that you already know by now.~~ Im here, we hate your guts, **c̵a̸n̷’̶t̷ ̷w̵a̵i̵t̴ ̶t̷o̷ ̷s̵e̷e̶ ̴y̸o̵u̵ ̴d̸i̵e̵** , ~~yadayadayda~~ end scene.”_

 _ **“Bullshit.”**_ Murdoc growled, no..no 2-D was going to say something. Murdoc was smarter than that. Like hell he’d believe anything this demon shot out. He knew the thing just wanted to shut 2-D up without him screaming in pain. He’s seen it first hand. It may have been in a different _context_ but... **_it sounded like it hurt._**

 _“2-D”_ picked up on Murdoc being unconvinced. But they didn’t seem to care. They looked at the clock on the wall. **_L̷o̴o̷k̶s̵ ̸l̷i̴k̸e̶ ̵o̸u̴r̴ ̷t̷i̷m̴e̴ ̸t̵o̶g̸e̷t̵h̷e̴r̶ ̸i̸s̵ ̴u̵p̴,̵ ̷n̷i̶c̶e̷ ̶s̸e̸e̷i̸n̶g̶ ̶y̸o̷u̶ ̶M̸u̷d̵z̶y̸.̴”̴_** He turned back and gave him a wave goodbye. Afterwards... making 2-D’s body go unsettlingly still.

 ** _“What the he -“_** His swear was interrupted by the sudden convulse 2-D made. 2-D quickly put a hand to his mouth. He started to cough uncontrollably. He bent over sharply, as if he'd been punched in the stomach. Drops of crimson spattered his lap and sheets. But soon.. drops **_became pools._** Murdoc yelled out in shock as he hurried over to his side. That shade of red could only be one thing.

**_  
Blood _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that escalated quickly :/


	28. “Friday 13th”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back...sorry I was just caught up in so much shit dudes. School is killer. I love and hate it haha.
> 
> Anyway here it is, let’s just say we’re in the climax zone....

Noodle rushed into 2-D’s hospital room at the sound of Murdoc’s yell. Nurses closely tailing behind her. She looked at 2-D, her eyes widened in horror. Thick, crimson was pooling out of 2-D’s mouth. Noodle gaged, She glanced at Murdoc...he seemed to share her sentiment. But....

_**Like hell he wasn’t responsible...** _

Her fear quickly turned to rage. She bolted at Murdoc, slamming him onto the ground. _**“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?”**_ She screamed, keeping him pinned. His expression hadn’t changed. He was blinking rapidly, trying to take in what was going on. _It was all crashing down on him at once..._

Soon, Noodle felt herself being pulled off of Murdoc. _“Please...ma’am we need to stabilize the patient. We can’t be starting fights right now.”_ The nurse holding her back stuttered out. 

Noodle struggled in the nurses grasp. She was ready to murder Murdoc. She didn’t care. Noodle kicked and growled like a caged animal. Calling Murdoc every name under the sun. _“ **Ma’am!** You’re family member is currently needing emergency care! Settle or will have to call **security!** ” _The nurse shouted over her. His warnings didn’t seem to reach her however. What he was saying didn’t matter to her. **_All she saw was red._**

Eventually, security had to be called on them. Noodle and Murdoc were quickly ushered out of the room. Noodle was held good distance from Murdoc. Still shouting at him relentlessly. ** _“YOU DID THIS!”_** She angrily repeated. As Murdoc was directed away from her. He could still hear her words cutting through his tough exterior.

**_“I CANT BELIEVE YOU!”_ **

**_“GO TO HELL BASTARD!”_ **

_**“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!”** _

* * *

_“ᴴᵉ ˢᵉᵉᵐˢ ᵗᵒ ᵇᵉ ˢᵗᵃᵇˡᵉ ᶠᵒʳ ⁿᵒʷ...”_

_What...?_

_“ᵂᵃᶦᵗ...ᴵ ᵗʰᶦⁿᵏ ʰᵉ’ˢ ʷᵃᵏᶦⁿᵍ ᵘᵖ... ᵍᵒ ᵍᵉᵗ...”_

_Who is that...? it’s bright..._

_“ˢᶦʳˀ ˢᶦʳ, ᶜᵃⁿ ʸᵒᵘ ʰᵉᵃʳ ᵐᵉ...ˀ”_

_I.._

**_“Sir? Are you awake?”_ **

2-D groggily glanced at the nurse staring down at him. He nodded slightly, shifting himself upwards. He sighed into his hand, trying to stabilize himself once more. _“What..what happened?”_ He rasped out.

The nurse looked cautious, like he wasn’t sure what to say. _“To be honest sir...we don’t know.”_ 2-D shuddered. _“ **It looks like your all good now!** But...it was just so sudden. We know you have a chest injury. But a reaction that severe shouldn’t happen in a case such as yours.”_ The nurse laughed slightly. _“It was almost **supernatural** in a way..”_

2-D turned away slightly. Even though the nurse was joking, 2-D believed he couldn’t be any more right. Though, 2-D had no idea why. He remembered Noodle coming today..her being upset... _but anything after that was a blur..._

_**“Well...”**_ the nurse started _“Their could possibly be a reason.”_ The nurse had 2-D’s attention. _“Umm...how?”_

The nurses face saddened. _“Their is a possibility of foul-play...the woman that was with you adamantly believed that to be the case...”_

_**Foul-play?**_ _“How? I...I don’t remember anyone being with me?”_ 2-D said truthfully.

That made the nurse take a back. _“ **Really?** Um well... if you don’t remember. Then Their isn’t really a case for the man that was with you then... are you sure you don’t remember anything?”_

**_A man?_** This whole situation was making 2-D’s head spin. _“Someone was with me? Who?..I.. like I said I don’t remember.”_

The nurse sighed. _“Well it was one of your bandmates, sir. Mr.Niccals I believe. You apparently wanted to talk to him. From what I’ve heard at least.”_

That made something in 2-D’s brain click. **_Murdoc..._** of course it was him! No wonder he doesn’t remember anything! But... _why?_ The last time this had happened... _ **he had ended up here...**_

  
_**Y̴̲̏ö̷̥ū̷͜ ̵̳̏k̶̭͛ņ̵̓ŏ̵̪w̶͕͘ ̴̗̃ȟ̵͕ė̷̜ ̶͓̄d̴̟͑i̶̜͒d̴̫̕ ̶̬͋t̴̳̄h̵̙̚i̵̙̿s̵̩̈ ̸̢͘t̴͚͘o̵̥̎ ̶̝̅ỹ̴̩ō̸̱ȕ̵̧.̶͓͒.̴̯͗.̷̮̅”̸̞̏** _

2-D twitched, no...he can’t trust them. _**All they do is lie...**_

“̵̞͊ _ **Y̸̼̓ó̸̦u̶͙̓ ̷̱̓k̵̦͊n̴̥̚ö̶̢́w̴̨͒ ̷̧̓Ṁ̷͖u̶͕̇r̴̳̐d̴̢́o̷̱̅c̵̬̎ ̸̘͘S̵̱̽t̶̬̿ủ̴̠.̴͎͋.̶̙̕.̷̻͐ ̵̩͑h̶͉́ȩ̸̀’̸̻̅s̵͖̏ ̴̜̏c̴̟̓a̷̞̿p̵̞̒a̴̞̍b̵̯̈ḽ̷̆e̴̥͋ ̷̀ͅo̵͂͜f̷̼̋ ̵̺̈́t̷̨͆ĥ̴̹ḯ̷͚s̴͎̀.̵͚̇.̵̘͐”̶͎͆**_

2-D’s breathing started to quicken, he combed his fingers through his hair. No... ~~_he hated that they were right..._~~ but no that’s not it. _**Murdoc wouldn’t do this...**_

_**Y̸̙͝ę̴͒t̶̨̎.̵̮̓.̷̖̅.̴͕̎ȟ̶̟e̷͜͝ ̸͇́p̸̭͌ụ̵͋s̵͉̑h̴͇͝ȇ̸̪d̵͙̊ ̶̝̎y̵̼͛o̷̬͆u̴͙̒ ̷͉͂ŏ̶̺f̴̝̈f̶͖͝ ̴̭̂à̶̬ ̴̰͆b̸̪́í̴̯k̴̭̏e̴͔͑ ̷̥͛r̴̪̒i̶̮͗g̴͚̎h̵̢͑t̷̤̃?̷̹́ ̴̲̎Ẹ̸̀v̶͓̎e̶̪̿n̵͔͊ ̵̗́ẃ̵̜h̵̻̽e̴̠͊n̵̘̂ ̷͓͊h̷̞̀è̸͜ ̸̨̂s̴̡̀ą̴̿i̵̻͐d̵̳̕ ̸͙͆h̸̺͋ë̴͕́’̸̜͛ď̷̠ ̷̝̒c̴͈͠h̵͎͠ậ̴n̵̬̉ǵ̸̦e̶̹̅?̴̟̂ ̶̳̈S̶͇̕ṱ̶͑u̶̬̅.̶̨̏.̵͍̌.̷̻̕ẙ̴̹ō̸̺ù̸̠ ̴̝͝r̸̼͐ȇ̷͔ȧ̵̦l̶͚͋ḻ̸̽y̵̨̽ ̸̲͆t̴̤̅ḣ̶͉î̵̲n̵̨͑k̵̠͊ ̴̥́h̶̩̽ĕ̷̯ ̴̣͋w̷͈͆ỏ̶̱ū̶̦l̵͉͌ḑ̴̑n̷̗̍’̶̣̏ṫ̵͉ ̸̦̕d̴̬͒o̸̬̊ ̸͖̈t̶̮́h̴̳͝i̸͎̍s̵̡͝?̷̫̇ ̴̥͠M̵̳̈́ä̴̙́ŷ̷̙ḃ̷̳e̵̜͗ ̸͈̇h̷̗͋ë̶̪́ ̶͇̈́d̴͙̈è̵͓ċ̶̻ì̸̩d̶̜̋e̵̻̋d̸̬͝ ̷̰̚î̴̗t̴͇̕ ̴͍́ŵ̴̟a̴͑ͅs̴̗̄ ̴͚̋t̶̫̀i̴͓͂m̷̺̐ĕ̴̡ ̸̜̔f̷̓͜ő̴̡r̴͉̋ ̴̺̈́y̸̤͂ǒ̴̗u̶̱͝ ̷̧̄t̶͇̄o̴̖̓ ̷͙́ș̴͋h̷̘͐u̴̓͜t̷̠͝ ̵̀͜u̸̗͝p̷̗̈́.̷̫̔”̵̊͜** _

....

_**  
“̵̥̈Y̶͈͝ò̸͇ũ̸̡ ̷̦̈́k̷͎̀ṉ̸̀o̴͇̿ŵ̷ͅ.̴̣̐.̶̼͝.̵͚́m̴̅ͅa̶̚͜ŷ̴̫b̸̪͠e̵̬̍ ̵̖͠h̶̜͌ĕ̸̝ ̷̦͂ẗ̷͚́r̸̫͆u̸̹̅l̵̙̈́y̸͇̔ ̵̂͜ẉ̵͘a̸̜̚ǹ̷̮t̸̝͘è̷͔d̸͕͛ ̶̲̕t̵̩̽o̸͓͊ ̶̝̔f̶̰͋i̸͉͗n̸͖͝ä̴͇l̵̩̄l̸͈̀y̶̧̒ ̶̻͋k̵̭͠i̷̯͊ḻ̵̋l̵͐͜ ̷̹́y̴̛̩ö̴̙́u̷̲̿.̶̨̔ ̷͓͆I̷͇̎ ̶͙̈́w̴̯̋o̵̰̊u̴̦̒l̵͓̊ḑ̶̾n̶̻͋’̸̱̓ţ̵͂ ̸̢͑b̸̬̅ę̴͝ ̵͉͌ş̶̄u̷̠̿r̶̼̃p̵̗͘r̵͍̈́ì̴͇s̷̰̈́ě̴͜d̴͎̉.̷̒ͅ ̷̟̒Ḭ̷̀ ̵̢̐k̸͇̉n̶̗̊o̷̠̅w̴̜̒.̸̝͂.̶̺̐.̵̠͂I̴̜̾ ̷̰̈́h̵̫̀a̸͙͠t̴̩͛e̴͠ͅ ̶̯̒i̵͇͝t̵͙̋ ̸̱͘t̶̪͋o̷̜͝o̶͍̕.̶̥̉ ̷̜̉H̵̨͒e̶̳͂ ̵̰́h̵̓ͅą̵̃s̷̻̉ ̴̛̱n̴̞̍ò̴̻ ̶̛̹r̸̜̚i̶̖͗g̷͔̒h̶͍̾ţ̸͘ ̴͉́ṯ̵̇o̸͇̅ ̷̰̈h̴̦́u̸̯͌ř̶̲t̸̤̓ ̴̯̐y̷̜͒ȯ̷͖u̵͛͜.̸̹͐ ̷̯͋H̶̜̏é̶͜ ̸̭̈ǹ̵͍e̵̮̓v̴̝̈è̴̞r̴̦͊ ̷͔̇h̶͖̐ã̴̡s̸̩̀.̴͉͠”̷̮͝** _

  
  
**_“̶̰̊I̸͉͒ ̷̼͊k̴̞͛n̴̟̿o̷̡͝w̸̢͑ ̵̝͊i̸̱̊t̸̘̂’̷͖̊s̶̗̿ ̴̡̆n̷̡͑ȯ̷͚t̴͉͆ ̸̗͋t̸̜̽ḫ̶͝ë̴̺́ ̵̬́b̶͇̿ę̵́s̸̨̽ț̶̇ ̵̳̂t̷͇͠h̶͚̊i̶͙̕n̸͎͛g̵͔̈ ̵̞̚t̶̡͌o̶̘̐ ̷̘͗d̶̺̈́ö̶̥́.̴͖̇ ̶͍͠B̷̺̌u̶̲̎t̸̢̃ ̴̟̐Ị̸̍.̵̣͑.̶͓̄.̷͓͒İ̴̡ ̵͈̀o̷̱͋ņ̵̆l̵̜̄ý̸̡ ̴̼̐m̵̤̊ă̸̝ḍ̵͒e̸͈͑ ̸̫̈́y̵̮̆o̶͋ͅû̵͍ ̸̤̌f̶̺̈́ȍ̶̰r̴̯̂g̷̲̔e̷̬̕t̷̡͊ ̵̖̉s̶̖̀ơ̶̮ ̴̱̐y̵̏ͅo̷͓͆ụ̶̓ ̷͚́d̷̡̄i̶̻͂d̷̬͛n̴̪̾’̸͉̕ț̶̒ ̴̙͑ȟ̷͕a̴̻̿v̶̰̂ę̸͑ ̸̮͗t̴̬̏o̸͚̅ ̵̼̀r̷̙̽ḛ̷̀m̵̜͘e̵͛͜ḿ̶̠b̵̡̽é̶̝r̶̹͑ ̶̩̒t̶͔͑h̴͓͆e̵̺̋ ̸̖̿ṕ̶͖ă̷̲ǐ̷̘n̵͇̆.̸͉̿.̴̜͋.̷̙̅ ̵̩͋y̶͇͐o̶͉͋ư̷͓’̷̡͐v̵̱̒e̸̘͑ ̵̲̿s̷͇̈́ǔ̴͕f̴͔̈f̶͉͛e̶͔͝r̵͕̋ě̴̩d̵͍͂ ̷̱̿s̷͖̃o̴̫͒ ̶̄ͅḿ̸̧u̷̗͝c̴̬̄h̴̫̿ ̴̬͛b̴̝̔y̵̞̓ ̷̘̑ḥ̴̕i̸̗͐s̸̠͆ ̷̠͐h̷̤͋â̵͎n̴͕͌d̶͉̀s̶͎̏.̷̨̋.̷͙̒.̸̘͘”̷̢̓_ **

  
.....

_**“̴̫̓Ẅ̴̘́e̸͚̋ ̶̛̤b̵̞̒o̶̘̎t̴͔̚h̸̦̋ ̴̛̯k̵̙̊ṉ̸̇ǫ̶̛w̶̝̅ ̴͓̐y̴̛̲o̶̥̚u̶̢̐ ̶͎͆h̸͉͋a̶̱͂v̶̠̒e̵̡͐!̸̦̅ ̶̟̾L̶̨͑ì̵̼k̵̭͗e̸̲͊ ̸̅ͅỊ̵̌’̶͍̕v̷̩̎e̶̠͑ ̴̠̒ş̴̈́a̷͗ͅi̴͎͗d̵̨̕ ̸͎̚t̷̹̾i̸͖͐m̸͓̔ḙ̷͛ ̴̯̔ǎ̷̲ň̵͕d̶̠̾ ̶͍͗t̸̢̋ȉ̷͜m̷̭̔e̴̳̾ ̷̧̄ä̷͚́g̸̙̑ą̸̌i̷̪̐n̸̮̏ ̷̞͗I̶̕ͅ’̶̳̏m̴̜̌ ̴͙͗ť̸̜r̵̟͌y̶͖̐í̴̬n̴̖̈́g̵̹̈́ ̷̹͘t̷͠ͅȍ̷̦ ̴̫̎h̴̰̐ȇ̸̥l̸̦̅p̷̹̈ ̸͇̇ý̵͕o̷̝̕ü̶̡!̷͚͗ ̶͓̌Ŷ̸̪o̶̝̍u̵͙͐ ̶̬̏ṁ̷̦a̶̟͌y̴̥͗ ̴̰̐n̴̳͑ỏ̸͈t̶̡̕ ̶͉̓a̴̹̽g̷̙͑r̵̝̍e̵̬̿e̴̮͑ ̴͔̃w̴̰̍i̸̩̽t̸̫̀h̸͉̎ ̴̧͑m̷̳̾e̵͇̅ ̵̢͝ó̷̞r̶̫͒ ̵̩̓t̶͈̀r̶̰͂u̸͊ͅŝ̷̳t̶̺͑ ̶͚͝m̶̟͂ẹ̵͒.̷͓͝.̸̩̀.̷̥̾b̵̫̆ų̴͌t̷̠̃.̸̮̈́.̵͚̐.̸̬̓ ̴̘̚ẗ̴̹́h̶̟̅i̶̙͛s̵̥̈́ ̸̰͘ẗ̷͎́ȉ̵̥m̵̨̛ḛ̴̐.̷̢̛.̴̟̈́.̸͖̂”̶̲̅** _

**_What.._ **

  
**_“̴̢̛̪̰̝̳͎̙͚͊̉̓̏̔̅͒̋͑̐̅̍̀͗̀̂_**

**_Ÿ̶̹̠͙́̑͂o̷̹̳̳͉̼̙̭̣̳̞̯̣̎̐̋̎̈̓̿̀̍͋́͛͊ͅŭ̵̺̍̔͗ ̶̨͇̥̙̤̪͉̹̙̬̖̝̤̂͐̅́̈́̑̇̽́͛͊́̋̒̚͜͝͝ͅs̸̨̼̰̥͙̝͔̯̯̤͚̫̙̰̯̮̯̽ͅh̵̢̙̗̥̳̞̻̖̬̞̘̰̠̑̆̋̈͂̾̂͆̉̎̈̀̚ò̷͙̩̼̤̲̹̩̥̲̻̘̖͓̳̈͐̍͂͜͜ͅu̷̦̬̤̠̱͑͂̈́̐̚ļ̵̨̨̨̧̲͕͔̬̯̹̻͕̹̮̰̞̮̟̥̽̈́̍́̏̇̑͠d̶̡͍̤̹̺̘̭͔̞͌̏̇.̸̡̢̛̣̮̫͚͈̭̝̥͖̥̯͕͔̓͐̕͜͜͜ͅ”̷͉͖̰͈̓̆͛͋͆͐͑͐͂̋̾̓̌̀̒̊̕͝ͅ_ **

  
  
  
  
**_“S...sir..”_** The nurse stuttered. Snapping 2-D from his daze. He hadn’t even noticed, but tears had started to fall down his face. He coughed, _“I’m...im sorry I.. I remembered something.”_

The nurse looked sympathetic. _“Don’t be sorry. What...what would that be?”_

2-D could have sworn that Murdoc’s blurred figure flashed before his eyes. 2-D’s throat tighted, almost like his claws were gripping his throat... almost like he was subconsciously stopping him from talking. He choked up a sob, sinking into himself.

_“It’s okay sir... ”_ The nurse comforted. _“I’m so sorry, did he..?”_ The nurse asked in a hushed tone.

2-D was somehow through his breakdown was able to lift himself to face the nurse. He wiped his fresh tears. He sniffed. _**“He..”**_

_** “He..he did something.. I know it.” ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you love gaslighting? Haha 2-D I’m so sorry. Sadly your not going to get many breaks after this.
> 
> Next...we have to wait for the fallout. And the consequences.


	29. “I Been Drinkin' And Smokin' Too Much”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess who! I wonder how much The Lost Chord is going to make the fandom explode! Anyway I kinda just did this chapter. I’m sorry I don’t really do art anymore. I’ll promise I’ll do next chapter. But I’ve been procrastinating long enough. It’s Winter Break so perhaps another chapter will be released soon. But with me that definitely isn’t a promise haha.

2-D grunted in boredom as he stared at the hospital room ceiling. He really didn’t feel like sleeping. The past couple of days had been like that for him. 2-D hadn’t heard anything from the rest of the band in a long while. It really bothered him. He just couldn’t sleep with all this anxiety.

He eventually reached for his phone. 2-D had gotten back from Noodle from her last visit. Before... _**all that of course.**_ Maybe some calming music or monotonous mobile game could get his brain to shut off. For at least an hour or so.

He was about to tap on one of the several apps on his phone. But...a news notification popped up first. 2-D had to blink for a second. **_What the hell??_** Was that really the title?

He tapped on the notification, leading him to the article. 2-D cringed...so that title wasn’t a fluke..

_**“𝐌𝐔𝐑𝐃𝐎𝐂 𝐍𝐈𝐂𝐂𝐀𝐋𝐒 𝐊𝐈𝐂𝐊𝐄𝐃 𝐅𝐑𝐎𝐌 𝐆𝐎𝐑𝐈𝐋𝐋𝐀𝐙? 𝐏𝐇𝐎𝐓𝐎𝐒 𝐓𝐇𝐀𝐓 𝐑𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐀𝐋 𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐒𝐇 𝐄𝐗𝐈𝐓 𝐅𝐎𝐑 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐋𝐄𝐀𝐃 𝐁𝐀𝐒𝐈𝐒𝐓!”** _

2-D scrolled down to look at the said pictures. They had awful motion blur but the scene shown was pretty clear. Noodle was in frame, screaming at Murdoc who was angrily standing at the end of KONG’s entrance. He only seemed to have a bass and a black box with him. The second didn’t paint a better picture. What looked like that said black box had been thrown out one of KONG’s windows. Showing a very pissed Russel in the now broken widow. And the figure of what he guessed was Murdoc. Barely missing getting hit by it.

2-D had to remind himself to breathe as he looked at his phone screen. _**What..what the fuck??**_ He passed the photos to read the actual article.

_𝐋𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐭 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐆𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐳 𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐜𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐥 𝐰𝐚𝐫! 𝐁𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐛𝐚𝐬𝐢𝐬𝐭 𝐌𝐮𝐫𝐝𝐨𝐜 𝐍𝐢𝐜𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐤𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐊𝐎𝐍𝐆 𝐒𝐭𝐮𝐝𝐢𝐨𝐬 𝐛𝐲 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐬 𝐍𝐨𝐨𝐝𝐥𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐑𝐮𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐥 𝐇𝐨𝐛𝐛𝐬. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐨𝐧 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐫𝐚, 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐫𝐲 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐝. 𝐋𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐧 𝐰𝐢𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐧 𝐛𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬!? 𝐒𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐯𝐨𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐭 𝟐-𝐃 𝐰𝐚𝐬𝐧’𝐭 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐝𝐢𝐨. 𝐎𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐜𝐞𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞..._

  
He shut his eyes closed. No..no he couldn’t read any more of this rubbish. He wouldn’t believed any of this under normal circumstances. But...the photos were pretty damning proof. **_He needed answers._**

2-D decided to call Noodle. She...she wouldn’t lie to him. 2-D waited with bated breath. It’s rung...and rung. Maybe it was to late for her to answer. But soon a familiar voice came through the call.

_  
“2-D..”_ Noodle finally answered, she sounded like she had been crying.

_“Hey.. Noodle..”_ 2-D responsed back, shit.. she didn’t sound great at all.

_“I.. was going to call you tomorrow. But I..”_ She sighed. _“I just got caught up in something and-“_

_“As in you kicking Murdoc out?”_ 2-D interrupted.

That got a shocked noise from Noodle’s end. _“How did you know?”_ She stuttered. _“I-“_

  
2-D laughed awkwardly. “Tabloids are very quick on getting news out. Especially if it’s drama worthy..”

_**“Shit-“**_ Noodle cursed, disgruntled. _“You..I..I didn’t want you to know from something like that..”_

_“Believe me..neither did I. But...what’s done is done yeah?”_ 2-D paused. _“Seriously.. **what the hell happened!?”**_

Noodle sniffed. _“Look 2-D...it’s late I...I know your confused. To be honest I am too. But can we talk more about it tomorrow? I...it’s been a long day. I don’t really feel like talking about it right now. We..we just got everything kinda settled.. I hate not telling you but I..I need to have a moment for myself.”_ Noodle barely got her last words out before 2-D heard her choke another sob on the other end.

_“No..no it’s okay luv. I’m sorry for pushing. Yeah we.. we can talk tomorrow.”_ 2-D quickly said, trying to console her. Today must have been horrible for her. He understood that she probably needed space.

_“Thanks..we’ll ..we’ll definitely talk tomorrow okay? I..I need to hang up now..”_

_“Alright. Goodnight luv. Don’t.. don’t stress yourself okay?”_

_“おやすみなさい。”_ Noodle mumbled into the recover before hanging up. Leaving 2-D with no answers to his questions. He shut off its phone. He had had enough of it for tonight. He grunted in frustration as he layed on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

_  
He knew he definitely wasn’t going to sleep at all tonight... _

* * *

  
_**One Week Later...** _   
  


After another grueling week in the hospital. 2-D was finally able to go back home. Or at least what was left of it. 2-D shuddered as he entered KONG Studios. The aura of the place just felt... ** _too different._** He noticed many changes in furnishings, knickknacks, and memorabilia in the Studio. It was weird..

Whatever belonged to Murdoc, or had any association with him was just...gone. It’s like he had never lived there.

All those objects... memories, had all just disappeared. Noodle and Russel really scrubbed the place clean of him. Or maybe Murdoc was the one that was thorough... 2-D suspected it was probably the ladder. He cringed at the thought, that...that had to have been awful. ~~_He was almost glad he was in the hospital..._~~

2-D snapped out of his thoughts from the touch of a hand. Noodle stared up at him. God... _ **she looked horrible.**_ 2-D understood why but...it didn’t make him any less sad. He wanted to say something, but his throat stayed shut. 2-D just stood next to her in awkward silence.

_“I...”_ Noodle started, finally breaking the ice. _“I know it’s going to be a change. But..”_ She took in a long breath. _“It..it had to happen. We couldn’t keep letting him walk over you...over all of us.”_

All 2-D did in response was a silent nod. **_He...he should be ecstatic!_** Jumping for joy because that bastard was finally gone. But.. he only felt strangely empty. He blankly stared in front of himself. Maybe Murdoc has had a hold on him for too long... stolckholm syndrom was it? He wasn’t really sure.

_Murdoc deserved this.. **right?**_

  
_“2-D?”_ Noodle questioned, tugging lightly on his shirt. _“I...I know it’s a bit overwhelming. But we all are going to have to get used to it...”_

2-D blinked as he turned his head to the wall. Before, their would have been a picture of all of them together. It was Noodle’s 11th birthday. Murdoc and Noodle happily showing off to the camera the fake vampire fangs in their mouths. While 2-D and Russel held out the big cake they had gotten for her. But now...it was just a faded imprint on the wall. Like that birthday had never happened, **_all because Murdoc was apart of it._**

_“That was a nice picture..”_ 2-D mumbled, almost monotone. Noodle shifted uncomfortably. Their was a long, silent pause. _“Yeah...it was.”_ She eventually croaked out , barely even audible.

_“Do...do you regret it?”_ 2-D asked. Still facing he faded wall. _“Do you think.. we could have handled all of this differently?”_

Noodle took in a breath. _**“Do you?”**_

Noodle couldn’t see it, but 2-D’s eyes flashed for a quick moment. 2-D sighed. He couldn’t really say... for one he didn’t remember most of what happened. He..he didn’t really know what to do, or say. Like hell he could give her an honest answer..

So 2-D dropped it. He took his gaze of the wall. He didn’t look back as he simply walked away from Noodle. She didn’t call after him, so 2-D guessed it was fine. He knew he had just gotten back but...he needed space. Noodle looked so tired, he didn’t need to waste anymore of her time. 

_ It..it was better that way. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohohoho bye bye pickle man? What’s gonna happen next??


	30. “That Shit Damages”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look who is here! Sorry it’s been awhile (again) but hey better late then never right?
> 
> I have and ending planned so that’s nice, we just have to make the steps to get there ha. Anyway enough of my blabbing here ya go! 
> 
> (There is also art this time whooo)

_“get out.... **GET OUT!** ”_

  
....

**_“I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!”_ **

.....

**_“I HOPE YOU FINALLY BURN IN HELL BASTARD!”_ **

.......

_**“JUST GET OUT!”** _

  
  
~~_***CRASH*** _ ~~

  
Murdoc awoke suddenly by the crash of glass. He groggily sat up from the leather couch he had fallen asleep on. For how long...he wasn’t sure. Like he cared anyway. He didn’t need to care about time or place. Murdoc was alone. Except for the bottles upon bottles of whatever he could get his hands on.

Murdoc glanced at the broken bottle of what he guessed was scotch. He knew he’d need to clean it eventually but... cleaning at all wasn’t important to him. Nothing really was. 

All he did these days was drink, ~~cry~~ , and sleep. That’s all his body could really do. Anything else reminded him about how fucking lonely he was. He didn’t have a band...no friends, or family.... ~~ _his daughter wouldn’t even look him in the eye anymore..._~~

Needless to say... _ **Murdoc was a fucking mess.**_ To be honest he had always been. But...this was different. At least then he had some sort of lifeline. Some connection to something, someone. But now he was a sad, shell of a man. Who spent his days in a depressingly drab flat with no one to talk to.

Murdoc curled into himself. He just woke up but honestly he wanted to conk out again. He knew if he stayed awake much longer he’d have to actually think. And at the moment he couldn’t be bothered. He didn’t need and/or want his brain to wonder. 

When he was actually cognitive enough to think. Murdoc always ended up in the darker part of his mind. At times he thought, maybe he should just end it all. It made sense, what else was he supposed to do with his life? He was finished... ** _done for!_**

But no... he couldn’t do it. Even if he was successful in offing himself. Hell wouldn’t want him. In life or death, he truly had no place to go. He laughed at the thought. Besides...

  
_ He was still too prideful to go the cowards way out. _

* * *

Noodle couldn’t sleep. To be honest, she hadn’t for days. All she could do was stare blankly at her bedroom wall. Whenever she shut her eyes, she saw **_him_**. He wouldn’t leave her alone; even when he’d been cast away for good. _**It was fucking exhausting.**_

Noodle lifted herself from her bed. Maybe finally getting something in her stomach would help her sleep. She sighed as she dragged herself to the hallway. Noodle wobbled with every step she took. She regretted getting up. But she was already halfway down the hall. She might as well finish what she started.

Noodle motioned herself at the end of the hallway. But...she suddenly stopped. Something was off. It was almost like some invisible force was surrounding her. Her head started to pound. Sure she hadn’t slept in days but....this definitely didn’t feel from sleep deprivation.

Noodle mustered her way to the kitchen entrance. But that sinking feeling didn’t go away. Honestly it had gotten _**worse.** _She grasped the door frame, trying to regain her balance. But she made a pained noise as her knees hit the kitchen tiles. She tried to shake away this looming tiredness but it was no avail.

Noodle blinked rapidly as she tilted her head upwards. But...what she saw made her eyes shoot open. Almost on instinct, all that sudden tiredness washed away. But that didn’t stop her body locking up at the figure standing in front of her.

  
_**2-D.** _

[ ](https://ibb.co/myvWjwm)

His expression was cold. Neutral. An expression she could have never imagined him having. 2-D’s eyes shined bright white in the dark room. Which...those eyes were staring _**daggers**_ at her. She tried backing away, but her body didn’t respond. She knelt helplessly as 2-D slowly motioned over to her.

The room was eerily quite. All that Noodle could hear was 2-D’s footsteps and her own heartbeat. Noodle had no idea why she was so scared. It’s 2-D she thought over and over again in her mind. But she still paled as the shadow of 2-D loomed over to her. 

Soon, the air around them went cold. Her stiff body began to shake uncontrollably as he slowly knelt down to her. His eyes continuing to gaze blankly into hers. Almost blinding her in the process. Noodle’s breathing stilted as he brought a hand to her neck. He grazed his nails on her soft skin. Like he was calculating what he should do next. 

Noodle stayed paralyzed as 2-Ds fingers creeped around her throat. Her eyesight began to blur, but not because tears were welling up. His eyes were blinding, making her sink further down. It was only for a moment before her surroundings where shut off from her and.. 

  
_Everything went white._

* * *

2-Ds opened his eyes dazily. His surroundings were warped. He had no idea why but he was... _ **kneeling?** _2-D didn’t remember getting up from bed at all. He was about to try and move. But first his vision decided to clear. And what he saw made him go stiff.

2-D was closely knelt over Noodled beside. Too close for his liking. His hand was hovering over Noodles unconscious body. Around her neck. Once he noticed that he shot his hand back to his chest. _**No....please god no.**_

He shook as he peered over to Noodle again. Just the sight of Noodle’s chest moving up and down; was enough to release the breath 2-D was holding. With the sigh his shoulders relaxed and his face lit up in relief. He...he hadn’t done anything to her. **_Thank god._**

2-D still however, felt uneasy. His memory was still fuzzy. At this rate, he definitely knew it wasn’t sleepwalking. It’s had to be **_them_** but....like he’d get any conformation about that on its end. _**Why did his body end up here?!**_ It made his skin crawl that he truly had no control. ~~_Even with Murdoc gone he still wasn’t free..._~~

He stood up from Noodles bedside. 2-D creeped back to the door that lead to the hallway. Before he left, 2-D looked back at Noodle. She was still asleep. She lazily tugged the pillow slightly, sinking further down into the fluff. She looked...peaceful. And he couldn’t help but give a small smile.

**_She’s safe... she’s okay..._ **

  
_ And that’s all that mattered to him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The supernatural stuff is definitely coming into play now babeyyyy


	31. “Gimme A Lot, I Can Do It Myself”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyheyheyhey. Uh probably did not expect a return from me but hey I’m here. I been busy writing my friends DND game so I’ve been doing all that by myself and haven’t had any time writing this gem. Still thx so much for the support and I’ll try to update soon :))

Russel noticed right away that something was off when he awoke. The familiar swell of unforgiving nausea was irretrievably apparent. At this point, it was definitely to rampant to ignore. Russel cautiously creeped out of his room and glanced around outside. Everything looked normal. But his senses were flaring up so intensely that it hardly mattered.

He eyed the clock mounted on the wall, 9:33pm. That was **_strange_**... everyone should be awake by now. Russel never awoke before everyone else, unless 2-D was having one of his bad days. He should be hearing the two of them talking aimlessly in the kitchen; but all he heard today was foreboding silence.

Russel decided that he should check in the two of them. Thankfully, Noodle’s room was only a few doors down from his. So hastily, Russel crept over to Noodle’s door. He was surprised to find it already opened slightly.

As Russel touched the door knob, his senses quickly went on high alert. His peripheral vision started to vignette. It blurred into itself in a dark, shadowy mess. On instinct his hand clenched the knob tighter. But that made him realize just how freezing it was. He could have sworn he saw his breath in the now unfamiliar, cold atmosphere. 

Russel stayed in place motionless, stiff. It was like his entire body froze over. That didn’t stop his brain however from racing. This...this was definitely something supernatural. **_It had to be!_ **He was sure of it, _**but....this powerful?!**_ And it’s been in his house for.. for god know how long! Soon everything started to click together. _**2-D**_...of course.. holy shit.

_**He...** _

“Russel?”

Suddenly Russel arched back the sudden touch of a hand. He wiped around to face.. _ **speak of the devil.**_ Russel glared at 2-D who in return anxiously stepped back, eyes wide. He looked...scared. Definitely didn’t look like the harbinger of a powerful, supernatural entity.

But by now appearances hardly matter when the truth is that obvious. It was clear just by standing next to him. He could feel **_“it’s”_** eyes tracking him. Listening in on what he had to say. Russel stared attentively back, waiting for... _at least something. _To be honest, he wasn’t quite sure.

_“I’m...I’m sorry”_ 2-D stuttered out. _“I..Noodle said she wasn’t feeling all that well today.. I came by to bring her some tea..I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.. sorry.”_

Russel’s expression soon softened. ~~_“This is still 2-D.”_~~ he thought. If he hasn’t made any moves on him yet, surely he’s still in some amount of control. Also... Russel definitely didn’t need any suspicion put on him; that’s for sure. He needed to play it cool.

_“Sorry D, you just...spooked me is all. I was a little alarmed that I had woken up before everyone else so I thought I’d check and make sure everything’s alright. Noodle’s just sick, huh?”_

2-D’s paranoia immediately settled after Russel’s explanation. _“ **Oh!** Good...good. I’m sorry. Yeah... we talked a bit earlier and she just felt super tired today, from what I know she hasn’t been sleeping all that much.. sad to say that’s probably why..” _

Russel nodded slightly, 2-D was definitely correct about that. Russel guessed that she had finally crashed. **_“So...”_** Russel started _“How about you? You..doing alright?”_

2-D tensed again, clutching the cup of tea in his hand. _“I’m..I’m alright..”_ he mumbled, glancing at the floor _“I’m just going to make sure Noodles okay today. She...she needs a break.”_

_“Yeah...she does.”_ Russel agreed. _“It’s nice that your trying to help, D”_

2-D shifted uncontrollably at that remark. _“It’s... it’s no problem. We’re **family** after all, yeah?....”_

Soon, a heavy silence settled over them, thicker then the uneasy tension in the atmosphere. 2D coughed uncomfortably before starting again. _“I_ _should give this to her before it gets cold.”_

_“Good idea.”_ Russel muttered softly as he moved away from Noodle’s door. 2-D stared up at him cautiously before stepping inside. The both blinked at each-other a few times before silently parting ways. 

Russel heard the quite click of Noodles door shutting. As he turned back to face it, his only thought was..

_  
This is just the beginning, isn’t it?_

* * *

_“What were you and Russ talking about?”_ Noodle asked tiredly, rubbing the sides of her eyes.

_“Nothing important, luv. He was just worried about you not being up and awake as always .”_ 2-D explained. _“I..I brought you that tea you liked, might relax you a bit.”_

Noodle greatly accepted the cup from 2-D hand, taking a small sip of cinnamon froth. _“Thanks D, Sorry you have to babysit me today.”_

_“No no it’s quite alright!”_ 2-D said eagerly, _“I just hope you’ll feel better. You...you are **okay** , right?”_

Noodle rolled her eyes. _“For the last time D I’m fine, I was just really loopy this morning. I didn’t mean to scare you...”_ she sighed. _“I probably just need to relax like you said.”_

2-D watched her drink her tea warily. Anxiously tapping his fingers on the side of his leg. _“Okay...yeah. Just text or call me if you need anything, you should probably just rest it...it **helps**.”_ 2-D remarked knowingly.

_“Yeah yeah I know.”_ Noodle grumbled slightly. _“God...I wish I had just a normal sleeping schedule; then perhaps I’d feel way less shitty. Maybe Russel can give me some tips how to be a proper adult.”_

2-D almost laughed at her comment, but the air around them remained still. After Noodle finished the cup she handed it back to 2-D. _“Thanks 仲間 I really appreciate it.”_ She yawned. _“I probably should get in some more rest before I even think about doing anything else.”_

2-D nodded slightly, backing away from her bedside to the doorway. Before he left, Noodle called out warmly _“Really 2-D, I’m thankful that you’re trying to help me though all of this... **it means a lot.** ”_

2-D turned away from her gaze. Deciding to instead stare down at the door knob in front of him. His hand shaked slightly as he took hold of it. 2-D stood in place for a moment before hushly replying.

_  
“No problem.”_

* * *

2-D set the now empty tea cup gently in the sink. He stared at it blankly before moving his attention to small window above him. Gripping the cold rims of the outer sink.

_“I really just lied to her...didn’t I?”_ 2-D confessed, slanting his head downwards in shame.

**_”I̶t̶’̷s̸ ̵f̷o̶r̷ ̶t̶h̷e̶ ̸b̸e̵s̷t̴ ̴S̸t̴u̷a̸r̸t̶,̴ ̵s̶h̶e̸’̵s̴ ̷f̷i̸n̷e̷.̶ ̶N̵o̵ ̴n̶e̵e̵d̵ ̷t̴o̸ ̴m̷a̷k̷e̷ ̸h̷e̸r̴ ̷m̴o̴r̴e̵ ̶s̸t̷r̵e̸s̸s̵e̶d̸”_ **

_“Still... I.. why? I don’t get any of this. You..you did something to her I know it! **Why?** ”_ 2-D said in a whispered harshness. 

**_“̶Y̸o̶u̸ ̴w̶i̸l̷l̸ ̷s̵o̶o̶n̷ ̷e̷n̴o̵u̶g̸h̷,̵ ̸s̸h̷e̷ ̴i̸s̶n̸’̵t̶ ̷h̶a̴r̶m̶e̶d̸ ̷i̷n̸ ̴a̴n̴y̵w̷a̵y̵.̷ ̶W̶h̴a̶t̷ ̶w̴e̷ ̶a̵r̷e̴ ̴d̴o̸i̵n̵g̶ ̷f̸o̶r̷ ̵h̵e̸r̴ ̷i̵s̴ ̶h̵o̶n̸e̴s̵t̸l̸y̸ ̸a̴ ̶f̵a̸v̵o̴r̴.̴.̸”̴_ **

_“What **we** are doing? I’m barely in the loop half the time, how is this a **we** thing?”_

**_“̴S̸t̵u̵a̷r̸t̷.̶.̸a̸t̴ ̴t̴h̴i̶s̴ ̶p̶o̸i̵n̶t̵ ̷y̷o̷u̶ ̸s̴h̴o̷u̸l̴d̸ ̷k̷n̴o̷w̵ ̶w̵h̴y̴ ̴t̵h̷i̴s̵ ̷i̷s̷ ̶a̷ ̴w̸e̴ ̵t̷h̵i̵n̶g̵.̶”̵_ **

2-D couldn’t think of anything else to say. He pinched the bridge of his nose. **_Why should he even try asking questions!_** Not like he’d be getting any answers that weren’t cryptic bullshit. And...not like he could ask anyone else for obvious reasons.

He decided heading back to his room would be his best bet. He too wasn’t really letting himself _“relax”._ It’s kinda hard to do when you have a voice in your head, but... _ **he could maybe try??**_ 2-D sighed, it’s worth a shot.

However, what 2-D didn’t realize as he left...

_  
Was Russel watching vigilantly not to far behind. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I oop, finally time for some retribution (perhaps)


	32. “I Can Manage It”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m here, another quick chapter. You should know by now I’m not good and creating long chapters haha. Finally focusing of Russel and Murdoc for once. Sorry about how Noodle and 2-D centric this whole fic is but I think I write them the best so yeah anyway hope you like it!

Russel quickly fumbled with many boxes and bags, till he finally reached the one he was looking for. He hastily grasped it before moving it out of his closest to the desk in his room. He coughed as a large sum of dust filled his lungs. Russel knew he definitely wasn’t planning out taking this box any time soon. But.. _ **.plans change....**_

He lifted the lid of the cardboard box, revealing what was inside. _“The Book Of Nightmares”... “Grimorium Novarum”...”Transcendental Magic”..._ yep they where all still here. All the books, scrolls, and paranormal what-have-you Russel had collected over the years he was with Del where all still together. Though they have definitely seen better days with way less cobwebs and dust bunnies. 

Russel rummaged through the pile, eventually reaching the particular book he was looking for. He used his hand to dust off the cover, _“The Paranormal Dictionary”_ it read. Russel sighed, it was a start at least.

Russel carefully opened the book to its directory. He skimmed its contents, seeing if any of the descriptors could lead him anywhere in his search. He still wasn’t quite sure what that thing possessing 2-D was, but going over some broad subjects might led him down the right path.

It’s first insict was to search in anything related to ghosts and specters. He flipped to those pages, quickly reviewing everything the book had listed. The catagory of _“Vengeful Spirits”_ definitely peaked his interest. Though once he read through them all, it ended up being fruitless. _Onryo...Phi Tai Hong...Chindi..._ all of these specters were either too specific, broad, or just plain impossible to be 2-Ds case. Russel huffed as he turned to the _“Demons”_ section. Not really liking how his chances were going so far.

Russel continued to read and read, but all the information he looked at helped him none. Russel snapped the book shut, tossing it back inside the box with a loud thud. He grumbled deeply as he rubbed his face in frustration. One entire book came up **_zilch_** , and he was pretty sure none of the other material he had currently was going to give him any leads either. 

Russel gazed inside the box again, he could try setting up salt traps and practice exorcisms. But then again that would be pretty suspicious, _even with his track record._

Russel was about to call it a night, but something soon caught his attention. Something small glimmered in the dusty box. He cautiously moved his hand to the object, lifting it slowly to his face. It was a cross, more importantly...

**_An upside down one.._ **

Russel took in a long breath. That...that was definitely something or more _**someone**_ he could look into. As he gazed at the tiny, silver cross, Russel felt a small pang of guilt. When Murdoc was kicked out, Russel thought his ranting were just more of his shitty excuses. 

But now... _**god..**_ looking at the facts it was just so obvious! 2-Ds personality shifts, his nightmares, his _**fucking**_ eyes! The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he became. Russel was too caught up in his anger to even think that any of Murdoc’s words has any merit. Looking back on how he’s treated the situation, it’s been a pretty shit job on his and truthfully everyone’s end.

He tightened the cross in his fist. Russel had a lead. If he was able to get in contact with Murdoc, maybe he could find something to help 2-D. Though...

_That’s definitely easier said then done._

* * *

Russel stared at the caller ID on his phone screen. He was quite thankful for his past self not deleting it out of pure anger and pettiness. But..it definitely didn’t make him feel any better in the present. Would he even pick up? Had Murdoc blocked him yet? There were many reasons that this attempt could fail, but this was worth a shot. _**It’s for 2-D..**_

Russel stopped stalling and proceeded to finally make they call. He waited in nervous silence as the phone rang through his ears. Russel became more distraught after each constant ring. He almost hung up, but before he could... 

It went through..

 _“What the **fuck** do you want..”_ a low, groggily voice slurred. **_Yep...that’s him._** Russel sucked in a breath before responding.

“ _ **Murdoc..**_ ”

Russel only said his name, but immediately tension rose between the two.

“ _Oh...it’s **you.**_ ” Murdoc growled, clear anamosoty in his voice.

“Yeah...it’s me.”

 _“Finally decided to call to rub it in? Wow Russ didn’t think you’d be the type.”_ Murdoc paused. _“Or is this out of pity? Maybe some type of self righteous bullshit? Psh.. not like I give a fuck anyway..”_

 _“ **No**...Murdoc..”_ Russel interrupted. _“You were right. You.. were right about 2-D”_

Murdoc shut up for a moment before continuing. _“So...finally figured it out huh? Precious, innocent 2-D isn’t all he’s crack up to be yeah? I’m surprised it took you so long Russ. I thought you were the smart one in our little tag team of fuckups.”_ Murdoc commented with venom.

 _“ **Believe me..** ”_ Russel interjected, trying to brush off Murdoc aggressive tone. _”I’m surprised too. But that doesn’t matter now, what matters is that we need to take care of it.”_

 _ **“HA!”**_ Murdoc burst out laughing _“ **Who said I’d help you?!** Not like anything I have on this would be of much help anyway..”_

_“Murdoc...”_

_“You really think I’d want to help you? People who’ve kicked me out of **MY** band? **MY** studio! **MY** fa- “_ Murdoc stuttered on his words for a moment. _“My life? I’ve been alone for over a month and now you want to come crawling back to me because you made a fucking **oversight!** You put yourself in that situation and to be honest it’s actually quite enjoyable knowing that you don’t know a way out of it...”_

_“Murdoc please I..”_

**_“No.”_** Murdoc stopped Russel before he could say anything. _“No...I’m done. See how you like it when nobody listens to you. Have a good day Russ. **See you in hell.** ”_

After Murdocs rant, he immediately hung up. Russel sat in silence, thinking on what had just happened. Russel moved his phone in front of his face, staring at the now blank screen. At the time, the only reaction Russel could muster was...

  
_ “Well...shit.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry Russ..


End file.
